One Wild and Precious Life
by TVGato
Summary: Cross posted from AO3 Artemis (Tigress) is excited to start her second year at Stanford. A lot of changes are on the horizon— joining the Team, moving in with a new roommate, & hiding multiple personas. But she’s got a plan: refuge in a poetry class— if only Wally West wasn’t there too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Oh my god, won't this day ever end? _Wally West thought to himself, sitting in a Stanford classroom on a warm August day. He was hot and anxious, the way he always was on the first days of school. But this was worse, way worse—he knew somewhere not too far away (well, not too far for him at least), his friends and teammates were all having fun without them. He slumped back in his chair—he couldn't _believe _he was missing out. Cool ocean waves, piles of roasted hot dogs, Miss M in her bathing suit; he wasn't sure which of the last two had him drooling more. His stomach grumbled. _Only a few more hours_, he reminded himself, patting his belly. But god, does time pass slowly when you're a speedster.

Artemis placed her mask across her face and cocked her hip out. _Deep breaths_, she reminded herself_, No one will know it's you_. She examined her face in the mirror. Yeah, she could cover up more, but still. Unless she ran into someone looking for her, they wouldn't recognize her just through her eyes and lower half of her face. Artemis shook out her long hair. _Hmmmm_, _that might be a problem._

Sighing, she pulled her hair back. It was her pride and joy, but it was also a flag—_ Oh, hi I'm secretly Artemis, just running around pretending to be someone I'm not_. If she was smart, she'd dye it, maybe black like her mother's or sister's. Or cut it short, guarantee it would stay out of her way, but she couldn't. Not yet at least. Artemis quickly put her hair in a ponytail, _a compromise_, she told herself. A compromise for now. _Besides_, she thought bitterly_, who knows how long I can even keep this up before they find out what a fraud I am? _After all, she'd done this before. Green Arrow had approached her years ago, in Gotham and she'd started to train with him when her mom got sick. Between the cancer treatments, the job to help make ends meet, and school (She remembered her shock when she received a scholarship to Gotham Academy and her mother's desperation that she didn't lose it), something had to give. Artemis still trained, joining the archery team at school and meeting up with Green Arrow when she could (he was generous enough to come to Gotham so she could train and fight close to home), but officially she was retired before she started.

But this was different. Her mother was in remission, she was feeling more comfortable at college, and she was getting that prickly feeling for action again. So when Green Arrow and Batman approached her about a covert youth team, she could not say yes fast enough.

A firm knock on her front door had her setting her jaw firmly. She slung her arrows onto her back and nodded to herself in the mirror. _Today's the day _.

Wally nodded eagerly as his final class of the day wrapped up_, yeah yeah, I get it—we all know how to access the website_. _Who keeps us the whole class on the first day?? _ Well, it seems as though everyone keeps them based on today. He'd been hoping to sneak away between classes, but today every professor seemed hellbent on keeping their students until the last second. He tapped his foot against the linoleum floor. Finally, Dr. Brandeiss placed a stack of syllabi on the edge of her desk, a sure sign that class was about to be over. Wally perked up.

"And that's it! Everyone grab a syllabus on your way out." And _this _is why Wally snagged a seat in front, so different than his typical last seat, last row spot. He was able to subtly snatch and run, barely using his speed at all, before anyone else in the class was even done packing up. _Yes, yes, yes _! He checked his phone. Even with the time difference and a quick snack, there should still be three or four hours left of sunlight.

His apartment wasn't far from the university, but it was still all he could do to not speed there. The California sun beamed down on him like a promise as he walked. Wally smeared some sunscreen on his face (the highest SPF he could find), grabbed a few bites of Chicken Whizzes, and changed into his swimsuit. Luckily, there was a zeta tube close by. He grinned to himself as he juggled his beach gear on the walk—there was some benefits to living with the Boy Wonder besides the nice digs for cheap rent. Wally was sure it was no coincidence that there was both a Wayne Tech and zeta tube so close to Stanford. Just a quick step into a broken elevator, and he was on his way to some classic "team building."

* * *

_Not bad so far_, Artemis thought to herself. She stood tall beside her "mentor," her "uncle," Green Arrow and coolly answered Nightwing's and Kaldur's polite questions. She was glad Nightwing was there. They'd met a few times before, the only other sidekick she'd ever gotten to know at all. Still, in the cave, standing as part of this group, he cut an impressive figure. _These are some hot boys_, she thought to herself, eyeing Superboy's silent figure. She shook her head, _But that's not what I'm here for_.

As the guys turned to Batman and Green Arrow, M'gann floated beside her and excitedly whispered in her ear, "No need to be nervous. I'm sure we'll be best friends soon!" _Huh, _Artemis thought to herself, _guess not that cool _. Still, there was something just so sincere about M'gann that she couldn't help it—she had to smile back at her. And the butterflies in her stomach didn't disappear, but they seemed to calm a little. Suddenly, the zeta tubes announced a new arrival.

_Recognized--Kid Flash, b03 _

The light flashed and the dorkiest guy Artemis had ever seen stood in front of her. He was holding a million things, from a sandwich and thermos to a folding chair and surfboard. Across his nose was a white strip of sunscreen. He was wearing bright yellow and red swim trunks and, she couldn't help but notice, no shirt. He had a trail of freckles across his shoulders and a lean body. A dork, but a hottie.

"The Wall-man is here!" He announced stepping into the room, "Now let's get this party star-ungh" he tripped over his feet, dropping balls and gear everywhere before landing at her feet, "-ted."

Quickly, Artemis felt back on more comfortable ground. She pursed her lips and blinked her eyes lazily, like the cat she was supposed to be. Unable and unwilling to keep the laughter and flirtation out of her voice, she looked down at the young redhead sprawled in front of her,

"Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" She was pleased to see him flush slightly before he stood back up.

"Uh, who's this?" He asked his friends. Artemis narrowed her eyes briefly, but bit back on a hiss. Instead, she allowed a derisive smile to play on her lips as she answered him in full false confidence.

"Tigress, your new teammate."

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stupid Tigress, Wally thought to himself as he slammed his alarm. He'd been up all night with a mission, and the whole time she was aggravating. First, she got into it when Roy showed up, making him feel irrelevant, when she was the one who was unneeded. Then insisted fighting with Wally about everything. Plus, she made a pass at Superboy, making everyone feel uncomfortable! By the time Wally had got home, he was fuming. He'd needed to take a long run to get rid of all that extra energy, and now he was behind for his second day of classes. It should have been an awesome mission! Roy back in the cave (and probably would have stayed and worked with them if not for Tigress), and they totally saved the day. Yeah, he'd had that whole almost drowning thing, but he got that sweet mouth-to-mouth action from Miss M. But Tigress was just the worst from the go. And he knew she was hiding something. _How else could she know so much about the Shadows? _

Wally jumped into the shower, wanting to wash her out of his thoughts. He growled at the thought of her mocking smile. He'd had a moment, an endless moment in speedster time, when he fell at her feet (literally), where he looked up, and he was breathless. In front of him was not a girl, but a woman. She was all smooth lines and attitude, orange and black that silhouetted her tight figure. Her cat mask hid most of her face, but those grey eyes pierced through him. And then she spoke. He wasn't Kid Flash, he wasn't Wally, he was (and he cringed in memory) the Wallman, and oooh, boy, this woman wasn't going to give him an inch.

Wally sighed as he stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Well, at least he didn't have to see her today. He needed to concentrate on this Humanities credit, get some basics done. English wasn't his best subject, but poetry? Seemed like a pretty easy bullshit class. Yawn, but he needed the easy A. Plus, there were bound to be some hot hippie chicks in the class.

Wally dressed quickly, grabbing whatever was clean. When he walked into the kitchen, Dick was standing at the island eating cereal. Wally knew that he'd been up for some time, that he had a regimented schedule long dialed into his mental clock.

Dick nodded at Wally, smirking. Wally nodded back, questioning the smirk until he noticed the clock on the oven. It was 45 minutes earlier than his own clock.

"Dude, what the hell?" Wally asked accusingly. Dick had set Wally's clock ahead before, but he thought they were past that. Clearly not.

"Sorry man, just looking out for you." Dick shrugged, not looking at all sorry. Wally groaned and pulled out a bowl of yogurt. Just because Wally almost lost his spot in his chemistry class last year due to tardiness doesn't mean he needed Dick to treat him like a baby, he grumbled to himself as he made a mix of protein powder, fruit, and granola. He knew Dick was just trying to help, but after last night, he really wanted that extra sleep.

For a minute the only sounds are Wally and Dick eating, before Dick finally cleared his throat. "Hmmmm….so…."

Wally looked up, "Sooooo…?"

"Last night was…interesting…" Wally groaned in response. Of course, Dick wanted to talk about it. _Why couldn't he be more like the Bats, all silent and stoic? _Instead, Dick was quick-witted and talkative, especially when it came to Wally.

"I guess. If you think dealing with an amateur stranger is 'interesting.' Man, why is she even here? Roy would have come back if she hadn't been there. Plus, she totally messed up the mission." Wally grumbled. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Dude, Roy can come back anytime he wants. Besides, she did fine."

"Whatever." Wally stood up to put his bowl in the sink, "All I know is that she's not who she says she is. She thinks she can come in here, and do whatever she wants, entitled just because she's hot and knows a bunch about the Shadows. But she better stay out of my way."

He grabbed his keys and backpack, but Dick grabbed his arm before he could leave. "So, you think she's hot?" Dick asked, grinning.

Wally jerked his arm out of Dick's grip. He glared back at Dick before running out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

Artemis was a front seat student. Especially in English, even poetry. But she was running late this morning thanks to last night's activities, and when she got to class, the seat space was limited. She wasn't surprised to find a pretty full class—a solid time slot, probably a lot of students think it's gonna be an easy A, but she actually cared about the class. She loved language, every form of it, and poetry? Yeah, yeah, it could be romantic, but it could also be biting. It could be sad, it could be all three at the same time. This was supposed to be her fun class, and it was full of a bunch of slackers. She glared around the room.

Finally, Artemis found a seat in the back next to a window, one of only two left. She waded through the rows of other students, promising herself that next class she would get there early. As she pulled out her notebook, her laptop, and her pens, she felt a rush of wind and a presence in the seat beside her. Artemis glanced up, once, then twice, then three times. _No way. No fucking way. No no no no no fucking way._ There, sitting right next to her, in her space, in her joy class, was Wally Motherfucking West, the Wallman himself.

At least he hadn't seemed to notice her yet, preoccupied with finding his own notebook and pens. While Wally started getting out his stuff, Artemis looked around desperately for another seat. This isn't happening, she thought to herself. There were no seats left in the classroom. _Fuck this_, she thought to herself, as she snatched up her backpack and stood up, prepared to walk out. _There's got to be another class, and if there's not, oh well—no way am I staying here with him._ But just then the professor walked in. There wasn't a way to get out without walking through rows of students and past the professor, so Artemis just groaned and sat down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wally raise his eyebrow at her, so she just kept her eyes trained to the front. If there's one thing she was not going to do, it was engage. Artemis kept her eyes firmly on the professor ahead of her and her laptop. Sometimes she felt Wally studying her, but she refused to take the bait.

_What is he even doing here?_ Between her sister and Roy and him last night, she needed this space. So of course, he's right here. In her face, in her refuge. And why? So he could probably sleep through class and bullshit. She gritted her teeth. Whatever, this was her space. He should leave_. In fact_, Artemis mused_, if I revealed I was Tigress, he probably would_. She almost smiled at the thought, before shaking her head. Her professor was saying something about introductions, and she was missing it.

Oh no, she realized suddenly. They were supposed to introduce each other. Slowly, Artemis turned towards Wally, who was already looking at her expectedly. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

Wally grinned at the blonde beside him. He'd been stoked that one of the last seats was beside this babe, but she'd turned out to be less than interested in him. _That's cool_, he thought to himself, _more time for me to check her out._ He tried to be subtle, but man, was it hard. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, just like everyone else on this warm California day, but her legs just seemed to never end . Her long blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a knot that he just wanted to pull down. Her jaw seemed tense, but it really accentuated her neck. Oh yeah, Wally could see the appeal of this poetry thing.

She turned to him slowly, glancing quickly at his face, and then down. Wally frowned, _Maybe she's shy? _

"Hey," he started quietly, "I'm Wally." If she was skittish, he didn't want to come on too strong.

"Artemis." She responded curtly.

Wally shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Silence stretched as they examined the questions the professor had put on the board. Finally, he gestured towards the board. "Do you want to go first?"

"Actually, you know what? We don't need to talk." Artemis replied quickly. Wally jerked back in surprise. "Why don't you just write down your answers, and I'll write down mine, and then we can just switch." Wally frowned at her.

"But we're supposed to come up with an original question for each other." He protested. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sure you can come up with something." She smirked and looked him up and down. "I somehow doubt you have trouble talking about yourself." _Okaaaay, not shy. _

Everyone around them was chatting excitedly, laughing. But at their desks, the only sound was pen on paper. After just a few minutes, she slid her paper onto his desk. He looked up.

"Already?"

"Not everyone needs to write a novel just to introduce themselves, Wally." _Jesus, what's with this girl_? He tried to write quickly, adding his own question about favorite foods. He had just finished when the professor cleared her throat.

"Now," she announced, "we will introduce each other to the class." Wally slid his paper to Artemis as the first students started speaking. They already seemed to be joking and laughing with one another as Wally stared down at Artemis' almost empty sheet. _Are you kidding?_ She'd put basically one-word answers. _How am I supposed to make sense of this_? Finally, it was Wally's turn, so he reluctantly stood up.

"Uh, well," he rubbed the back of his neck, "This is Artemis. No last name," he quipped, but not even a smile from her. "She's from the East. She misses snow and her mom, and uh, her favorite poet is Anne Sexton." The class looked at him expectantly, but there was really nothing else to say. Wally sat down awkwardly. Next, Artemis stood up.

"This is Wally. He likes to eat." A beat. "A lot." The rest of the class chuckled uncomfortably as she sat down. _What the hell_, Wally fumed. He'd written a ton about his favorite teams and colors and where he was from, but that's all she said?

And that's when he spotted it—a quick turn of her lips, like she was trying to stop a smile._ Oh, okay, it's like that then? _Wally thought to himself. Well, she wasn't wrong, at least. Wally could see now that she was rude, but also as a way of being tough. And he was gonna crack her.

"So," Professor Ruiz announced, "before you leave, make sure to exchange information with your partner—it's always good to have someone to get notes and study with. Creative writing can be an intimate process, so we have to start getting to know each other better." Wally watched Artemis go stiff, and he grinned to himself. He pulled his chair up close to her and saw her lean away.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. He shrugged and put his arm behind her, resting it against the back of her chair. Oh, yeah, this was gonna be fun.

"Hey beautiful, she said to get intimate."

"That is not what she said."

"Well, I'm the type to take initiative." Wally scooted closer.

"Aren't I lucky," Artemis replied dryly. She snatched back her sheet from his desk and quickly scribbled on it. Wally did the same. When she handed it back, he frowned.

"This is just your email."

"Yeah, my school email. For school." Artemis emphasized. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you've got my number. In case, you know," Wally grinned, "you want to make some poetry together." Artemis's head snapped in his direction, her eyes narrow. Just then, Professor Ruiz clapped to get everyone's attention to pass out the syllabus, thus ending class.

Artemis refused to look at him as she packed up, but Wally took his time watching her. She had long fingers that he just knew could move fast if they wanted to. She had calluses on some of the tips and idly, Wally wondered if she was a musician. Wally and Artemis reached the door at the same time, and he held it open for her. She still refused to look at him, but some ingrained manners must prevail, because she muttered, "Thank you," as though he'd just kicked her dog. Wally was so busy grinning that he doesn't notice his friend leaning against the wall just outside the classroom until he heard Artemis' amazed exclamation, "Dick?!"

* * *

"Dick?!" Artemis couldn't believe it, but there he was. She hadn't seen Dick since Gotham Academy, almost two years ago. Yet there was no mistaking that smirk and silky black hair. He'd just started to grow into his frame when she last saw him, and now she could see he'd not just gotten taller, but he had filled out too. Dick was wearing just a button-up, tucked into his jeans, and somehow he still looked like luxury.

"Hey, Artemis, fancy seeing you here." Artemis frowned. _Why does it sound like he's not surprised? _

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked as Dick moved into a hug, which Artemis returned perfunctorily, to her own surprise. Artemis generally didn't like to be touched, but there was something so comfortable about Dick, even after all these years, that she moved back towards him without even thinking.

"I go here. You know, Stanford. Freshman year."

"Oh. Me too. But you know, a sophomore." There was a moment of silence, while Artemis tried to subtly check him out, but he looked so at ease, like he knew it was coming. No longer nerdy Dick, he was kinda, well cool. And more than a little hot, Artemis had to admit to herself. Suddenly, Artemis realized Wally was still standing behind her. She turned to the side to let him by. Instead, he just stepped between them, creating a circle, frowning.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Wally asked suspiciously.

"Oh, me and Artemis?" Dick responded cheerfully, "We're old pals."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, if watching _Pretty Little Liars _together every week makes you old pals."

Dick's grin quickly dropped off his face as Wally started to crack up. Dick turned to him defensively, "Hey, it's pretty addictive! Besides, there was legit a mystery to solve."

"Uh-huh," Wally tried to straighten up, making no attempt to keep the mocking out of his tone. Dick glowered, and Artemis felt more at ease, like the power dynamics had been restored.

"And how do you two know each other?" Artemis pointed between them. Wally slung his arm around Dick's shoulders.

"I've known Dick for years. Him and his _girlfriend_." Wally seemed to put special emphasis on the last word. Artemis chose to ignore him.

"Well, Dick, it seems like we have a lot to catch up on. We should hang out sometime." Artemis said it casually, since that's what you're supposed to say when you see friends from your past that you didn't expect to see ever again. She was therefore surprised when Dick didn't just agree and part ways.

Instead, he reached into his bag. "For sure. Give me your number?" Dick handed his phone over to Artemsis, and she quickly handed hers over to him automatically.

"Hey, you'll give your number to him?" Wally protested, but Artemis just gave him an even look before returning to punching in her number.

"Text me, and we'll have dinner or something." Artemis promised, handing Dick his phone back. She wasn't sure she believed it, but this new Dick was full of surprises.

"Yeah, we'll all hang out," Wally promised in return. "After all, can't leave behind his roomie, can he?" Artemis groaned internally. _Perfect_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Wally watched as Artemis walked away, just waving over her shoulder, until Dick shrugged Wally's arm off of his shoulder.

"Sorry, but man." Wally low-whistled. "How do you _know_ that girl?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Dick winked as they walked towards the closest cafeteria to meet Dick's girlfriend for lunch.

"Dude, seriously? You've got too much of the Bats in you." Knowing Dick, that phrase could mean anything. Dick may be in love with his girl, but he had a streak in him that made Wally a little suspicious, especially if he and Artemis had known each other for that long.

Dick grinned in response. "Okay, okay, we went to Gotham Academy together."

"Ah, a rich kid, huh?" Wally was thoughtful for a moment. "You know I didn't peg her as the type." Dick narrowed his eyes but didn't rise to the bait. As Wally loaded his plate, he couldn't help but think more about his mystery girl. Luckily, Wally was able to multi-task, piling nachos and burgers on his tray before joining Dick and a gorgeous brunette.

"Hey, Zatanna," Wally sat down across from the couple. She wrinkled her nose at his tray, and he shrugged in response. She shook her head, but she seemed to decide his eating habits were the least important subject on hand.

"Hey Wally, heard you had a night last night."

_Ugh, did Dick have to tell everyone about Tigress? _"Can we not talk about that? I'm trying to eat here." Wally scowled in response, but Zatanna laughed him off.

"Sure, sure, but you know you're going to have to get used to Tigress on the team. It wouldn't hurt to be nice to her."

"You haven't even _met_ her yet. Just you wait, you'll see. She's vicious and rude and ugghh!" Wally glared at his plate, out of words.

"And hot?" Dick raised his eyebrow.

"I'm never telling you anything again." Wally started to fill his mouth again. He swallowed quickly and sat up a little straighter. "Speaking of hot…. Did Dick tell you we ran into his old friend Artemis? Now, that's a babe."

"Artemis, eh?" Zatanna turned to Dick. "What a coincidence."

"What?" Wally took a bite of his burger; well, he ate half the burger in one bite.

"Well," Zatanna replied smugly, "My new roommate's name is Artemis." Wally choked. _What?_

Dick and Zatanna both just grinned as Wally coughed. "C'mon," Dick replied, "Like I'd let any pal of mine just live in this city with a stranger. So yeah, maybe she was the only one sent the ad through the school's housing system."

"Were you just gonna _hide _her from me?" Wally pointed accusingly at his best friend. Dick chuckled and shrugged.

"Oh yeah, like it's a coincidence that you suddenly had a yearning for poetry."

Wally stopped mid-bite.

"Dude!" Wally suddenly remembered that Dick had suggested the course. _I can't believe he manipulated me like that_.

"What? I thought you said she was a babe?"

"Do you have to be a troll about everything though? Can't you do anything normal? Just introduce me to a girl."

Besides with a girl like that, it wouldn't have hurt to have Dick put in a good word. In fact, with a woman like Artemis, he'd need all the help he could get: Dick's, Zatanna's, god's and science's, at the least. Idly, he wondered if there were any spells Zatanna knew that would help him learn more about her, maybe find out if she had a boyfriend.

"Alright, alright, how about this—you can come help Zatanna move in and meet up with Artemis again. That's pretty normal, right?" Dick offered.

Wally nodded eagerly. _Propinquity effect! _If there's one thing Wally trusted, it was science. He dug back into his food, happy, not even noticing the glances Zatanna and Dick shared.

It'd been a long day for Artemis. First, that whole situation with Wally, and then two more back-to-back classes. It was almost 2 o'clock before she had a break, and she used that to meet with her advisor to try to switch poetry classes. She was hopeful that since it was just the first day that the class schedule would still be pretty fluid, but she wasn't prepared to be told that she'd be giving up a huge opportunity. Apparently, Professor Ruiz was a _big deal_. She taught one class a year, and it was always full. If Artemis dropped now, she'd have to wait until next Fall to sign up again, and there was no guarantee that she'd get in.

_Like hell am I gonna let Wally of all people take this from me_.

Artemis figured she'd just be more careful of her seating next time, and hell, maybe Wally would drop. He didn't seem like the studious type. _Why was he even in Poetry to begin with?_ She snorted to herself. _Probably to meet 'babes.' Well, he can just find another girl to flirt with._

Now she was starving, but she needed to get home. Her new roommate was supposed to be there at noon, and she didn't love the idea of leaving a stranger there by herself for too long. Artemis had wanted a place by herself, but there was only so much money she would take from Oliver, and this place was a good deal. Last year she'd abused the hell out of the zeta tubes so she could still live at home with her mom, but this year her mom had basically kicked her out, telling her it was finally time to get her own life. Artemis had tried to make a protest about money, and that's when Oliver had stepped in. Helpless, she'd finally agreed to move to an apartment in California, but insisted on a roommate. She was regretting that a little right now, even though it was surprisingly roomy for the price. Still, it was just one more person she was hiding her life from, and Artemis just didn't know if she'd made the right decision. Zatanna (what kind of name was that anyway?) seemed nice and all in her emails, but Artemis just wanted quiet and a place to decompress without trying to sneak out her own window.

So, she trudged upstairs, hungry and more than a little grumpy. Artemis stopped outside her door and took another deep breath. _Remember, there's only one first impression and you have to live with this woman._ She didn't want to be friends necessarily (that becomes a little complicated when you are, y'know, a costumed superhero with shady supervillain family members), but she wanted it to be easy. Maybe not friends, just friendly. Like co-workers. Artemis raised her hand to the knob but paused. _Are those voices?_ She hadn't expected that. In fact, Artemis had specifically answered this ad because it said the girl was quiet. _But she already has friends over? _She pursed her lips.

Artemis opened the door to find a curvy brunette in stylish jeans and a deep blue blouse. She was one of those effortlessly chic women, her hair pulled back but still full and soft looking, her nails perfect in a deep burgundy and makeup that looked like it was out of an ad. _So that's what someone named Zatanna looks like_.

Zatanna seemed to be alone at first glance. Suddenly, though, the two last people Artemis expected to see came through from the kitchen. And they didn't look at all surprised to see her. Artemis' jaw dropped, which seemed to make them both grin.

"Well, Artemis, isn't this a pleasure?" Wally sidled up to her, a little too close. Artemis frowned at him and took a step back. _You have _got _to be fucking kidding me_. She didn't know whether to attack or run. Instead, she turned to her new roommate.

"Are these your friends?" She asked pointedly, her voice a higher than she intended. Zatanna bounded forward, shoving her way between Wally and Artemis, nearly knocking him over and ignoring his protests.

"Yeah, sorry." Zatanna beamed at her. "Well, kinda. Dick and I…know each other, and Wally, well, I guess he's just part of the package." _Is nowhere safe?_ Artemis thought to herself as her roommate continued. "Anyway, I'm Zatanna, your roommate. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah, you too." Artemis looked around. She'd furnished the place minimally, with some second-hand chairs and a couch she'd picked up with Oliver at a second-hand store, but it looked very different now. Zatanna had brought rugs and pillows, and _damn, is that a 75-inch TV?_ There were boxes around the couch and near the kitchen that had things like "Paintings" and "Lamps—Living Room" written on the side.

"So, Artemis, I guess we're gonna get that chance to hang out sooner than you'd thought." Dick laughed from near the entrance to the kitchen. Again, Artemis took in his lack of surprise. He'd always been a little troll and likely knew about this whole situation when they'd seen each other this morning. She furrowed her brow- _what is going on?_

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Artemis was usually quick on the uptick, but she just couldn't get used to what's happening to her. _I need some protein_. _Or sugar_. _Preferably both_. "I'm…gonna grab a sandwich." She maneuvered around Zatanna and Wally, past Dick, to the kitchen, totally missing Wally's grimace.

Artemis walked towards the fridge, but before she could open the door, Wally appeared in front of her. _Wow, he's really not subtle with these powers, is he? _To be honest, it was a miracle he'd never been caught.

"Hey, let me buy you something to eat instead," Wally tried to guide her away from the fridge, but Artemis refused to let herself be moved.

"No, thanks; I'd rather just eat something here." She tried to step around him, but he stepped in front of her again. _Oh, my god is he blushing?_ Artemis was so distracted by the way his ears and cheeks were turning red that she almost missed what he was actually saying.

"Well, uh see," He pushed his hand through his hair and blew out a breath. "Okay. Here's the thing—I ate all your sandwich stuff." Artemis just stood there watching him for a moment before it hit her what he was saying, and she pushed him out of the way.

"_ALL OF IT?"_ She shrieked, hauling the door open, only to see an empty meat drawer, empty space where her cheese had been. "I just bought that!" _Stupid Kid Mouth_, she thought angrily.

"Uh yeah, sorry. High-metabolism." He seemed sheepish, but Artemis wasn't fooled. She'd seen him eat whole pizzas without shame on TV. Even before she'd joined the team, Kid Flash's stomach was world famous.

"Uh-huh," she replied tightly. Artemis was on a limited budget, and that food should have lasted her for a couple of days.

"So, come on, there's a diner down the street. Let me grab you some great greasy food to fill you up." Wally pleaded. Artemis shook her head and sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I have some ice cream in the freezer." _Not the best dinner_, _but it will work._

A pause.

"You ate that too, didn't you?"

"The ice cream was Dick's idea," Wally quickly threw his friend under the bus.

"Just the first bowl!" Dick objected from the living room.

Artemis sighed. "It's fine, it's fine. I have a protein bar in my bag."

Wally looked down, disappointed. "C'mon beautiful, you need more than that."

"I'm _fine_," Artemis snapped. _The last thing I need is Wally of all people trying to take care of me._ All she wanted was for this day to be over, and he was not making it easier.

He looked a little startled, and he replied quietly, "Oh. Okay. Sorry." Artemis watched his green eyes filled with hurt and started to feel bad, but when she turned around, she felt even worse—she hadn't realized they had an audience. Zatanna and Dick looked disapprovingly at her from the kitchen doorway before Dick cleared his throat.

"Actually, Zatanna and I were about to head to Target. She wants some wine glasses, and I wanted to check out the game section. Why don't you come with us, Wally, and we can replace Artemis' food?"

Wally looked at Artemis hopefully. _Well, that's just replacing what he took, _she reasoned. She nodded curtly.

"Sweet," he declared, surging forward to wrap Artemis in a hug, so fast that she didn't even have time to react. Dick and Zatanna shook their heads, and together they all headed out. Artemis stood in the empty kitchen just marveling for a moment. _God, he's so warm_. She rolled her shoulders, dismissing the thought.

What she needed was some archery. Artemis quickly ate her protein bar and grabbed her arrows from the back of the closet. Training always helped. And at least she knew Wally wouldn't be at the cave now.

Wally was staring at the candy aisle. Dick sauntered up to him, "I don't know if there's a candy that's gonna get you in Artemis' good graces."

Wally scoffed in response, "Everyone likes candy. What kind is the question…." He thoughtfully looked over the different kinds of candy. _Hot Tamales? Those definitely match her personality_, _but she strikes me as a chocolate girl too…_he grinned to himself. "Got it!"

Artemis got home around ten in a much better mood. M'gann had been practicing cooking when she got to the cave, and though burnt cookies weren't Artemis' favorite, they worked together on a pretty solid batch of brownies. Plus, she'd gotten in some good archery practice and even a sparring session with that hottie Superboy. It seemed liked there was something going on between M'gann and Superboy, but that didn't mean Artemis couldn't appreciate an attractive man. Plus, it was nice to hang out with someone who didn't pressure her. He was happy to just spar, to get out some frustration without all the talking. Artemis really pictured a beautiful friendship with them both. _Not friendship, _she chided herself as she turned the key for the apartment_, friendly_. Friendships could be dangerous.

The apartment was dark when she got in, so she flipped on the light. _Woah_. It looked nothing like the apartment she'd left. Paintings and photographs covered the wall, and there were new shelves, some with empty spaces, likely where Zatanna thought Artemis would place her own photographs. _Fat chance, _Artemis thought observing the rest of the changes. There were blankets covering the faded blue couch, comfy chairs and pillows throughout. In deep greens, reds, and blues, she had to admit it didn't just look nice, it looked, well _homey_.

Zatanna stepped into the living room. "Hey, sorry if I kind of took over."

"No, no worries. It looks…" Artemis struggled for a moment before ending limply, "…nice." Zatanna beamed before striding over. She was wearing satin sleep shorts and a tank top, but she still made it seem like a fashion show.

"Nice? It looks amazing." She gave Artemis's shoulder a squeeze. "We're gonna have a great time together, roomie. Hey, sorry about ambushing you too, with the boys. I just needed some help moving in."

"No problem," Artemis moved to sit on one of the armchairs Zatanna had brought. _Oooh, yeah, I could get used to this_. "I just wasn't expecting to see them. No one's fault."

Zatanna moved back towards the hallway to her bedroom. "Well, I have class tomorrow, so I'm gonna head to bed. Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow?" Artemis nodded and reluctantly pulled herself from the armchair. She started to head the opposite direction, towards her own bedroom when Zatanna called out, "Oh, Artemis?" Artemis turned towards her. "Wally left you something in the kitchen." Artemis hesitated. Her bed just seemed so tempting. "Hey, Artemis," Artemis raised her eyes to meet Zatanna's, "give the guy a chance."

_If you only knew_…Artemis sighed internally but made her way towards the kitchen. She turned on the light and wandered to the center. There, on the kitchen island, was a message. But instead of just a note, he had written _SORRY_, each letter in a different type of candy. The leftover candy was in Ziploc bags on the counter nearby. Artemis couldn't help it; she laughed. For a moment after, she just stood there grinning before taking out her phone and taking a picture. She walked around, taking a piece of chocolate and popping it in her mouth. She suddenly thought of an idea and grabbed the candy, moving it around and taking another photo. After, Artemis put back all the candy in its respective bags before turning out the light and walking to her bedroom.

She sat on her bed and rummaged through her backpack. Taking out a sheet of paper, Artemis quickly tapped the number into her phone, attached the photo, and hit send.

Wally hummed to himself as he started to get ready for bed. It'd been a good day—he hung out with good friends, and he'd met a hot girl. Just as he started to lay down, he heard his phone buzz. _Ugh, what now_. It was probably just Dick complaining about his dishes or something. He mentally debated getting up or waiting until the morning; after all, his bed was so warm. The phone buzzed again. _Dammit, it'll just do it that all night. _

Wally pulled the covers off and padded over to the shelf. He had a new message from an unknown number with a picture attached. He opened the attachment to see a photo of candy in the shape of the letters _NP_. His eyes widened. Wally had hoped to be forgiven, but a late night text? _Hell yes!_

"NP_?" _Wally sent back, even though he had a good idea of what she meant. He sat on his bed to await her response. A moment later, his phone buzzed again. _She was so waiting for my reply._ He laughed to himself.

"'No problem,' you geek." Wally grinned.

"I'm a geek? At least I'm not the stalker, texting in the middle of the night. I knew you couldn't resist my charm, beautiful."

"Whatever, dork. ?￢ﾀﾝ

"You just booty called this dork."

"Is this what you think a booty call is?!"

"Well, how else would you qualify it?"

"A thank you text. The opposite of a booty call. It's not even a phone call."

"Psh, semantics."

"Semantics? This is a text conversation! Words and their meanings are the only things that matter. Besides who even calls it a booty call anymore?"

"What do you call it?"

"I dunno, sexts?"

"Hmmm… I don't think it's a sext unless you tell me what you're wearing." Wally was definitely impressed with himself. Talking with her was just _so _natural and easy.

"Haven't you done the reading for class? We're supposed to be showing, not telling."

Wally sat up in bed. He'd been hoping to make her laugh with the candy, and her even texting him was beyond his wildest dreams. He couldn't believe she was actually flirting back with him, maybe more. _God, I can't screw this up_.

"Well, I wouldn't want to impede your education."

"Nor I you. What are you wearing?"

Wally gulped. For all his talk, he'd only had brief relationships in the past, nothing serious, and he really wasn't the "hook up" kind of guy. He'd never done anything like this before. But Artemis wasn't the type of woman you said no to. More than that, he didn't want to. He didn't know where this was going but he didn't want to stop now. He took a deep breath and took a selfie, making sure to get his topless chest in the photo. Without looking, Wally hit "send." _Well, that's something I never thought I'd do_. He held his breath as three dots appeared on the screen indicating typing. They disappeared, and he felt his cheeks redden. After what felt like hours, she replied.

"Not bad at all, West."

He breathed a sigh of relief and laid back down.

"Your turn."

"My turn?"

"You wouldn't leave a guy hanging, would you?"

"So you really want a picture?"

"Not if you don't want." Wally really really wanted a picture, but he also didn't want to pressure her.

"Well, I guess fair is fair."

_Is she serious?_ Before Wally could reply, he got a notification about a new message. _That was fast. _

He opened up his messages, and scrolled down to the photo. There was a picture of Artemis, fully enveloped in sweats. She was wearing an oversized Gotham Academy sweatshirt, zipped up. But more than that, she'd pulled up the hoodie and pulled the drawstrings closed so the only thing visible was some yellow hair sticking out and her mouth, which was in open in a yell, her tongue sticking out. It was the least sexual photo he'd ever seen. Wally loved it. He started cracking up.

"Now that is hot, Artemis."

"You like?"

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to sleep tonight thinking about it." He was still grinning and quickly saved the picture as her contact photo.

"Oh, what a shame. Well, sorry about it. Meanwhile, I've had a long day, so I'm going to bed."

"Sweet dreams, babe. ❤️"

"Sweet dreams, nerd."

Yeah, it'd been a good day. Wally stood up and pumped his fist in the air before plugging his phone back in on his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Are you fucking kidding me_, Artemis hit the punching bag_. He thinks he's so hot. Stupid. Wally. Stupid. Kid. Mouth. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _She punctuated each thought with a kick to the bag. Artemis wasn't big on using the training room with a Cave full of the team, but she just had so much pent up rage after the whole Doctor Fate thing that she changed into her uniform and came straight back to the punching bags. She'd texted Ollie to see if she could join him for patrol, but he was with Dinah. He suggested she text Roy, but there was no way that was happening. Ollie had kept them apart for years, and now she knew why. So instead of patrolling on her own, Artemis decided to take her rage out in the training room.

And it was _rage_. Directed at herself and directed at Wally Asshole West. Her lips curled just at the thought of his name.

Wally wanted to flirt with her in class and be rude to her during the missions? Granted he didn't know they were the same person, but still. She. Was. Not. The. One.

And then, oh god, then he had the nerve to try to get with M'gann? _In front of my face?_ She shrieked internally. Wally's magic denial and his need to impress M'gann had almost gotten them killed, but he didn't even seem to notice, running after her as soon as the mission was over. Artemis imagined his face in front of her, punching the bag as hard as she could.

She had been distancing herself from him all week anyway. That whole texting thing had gotten out of hand. She'd been looking at the photo too often over the weekend, a small fire burning in her belly. That was too much. After all, Wally might be flirting with Artemis, but she couldn't risk him finding out that she was also Tigress. This was not the person to have a casual thing with. After all, she was in college- it shouldn't be hard to find a hookup that _wasn't _also her mortal enemy/teammate.

So when Tuesday had rolled around, she'd gotten to class early to get a good seat, one next to a window in the front row where there were no other open seats. When Wally had slid in, almost late (she was pretty sure he'd used his powers to get there in time), he'd texted her after spotting her across the room just a simple "?"

"Sorry," she'd replied, "wanted a good seat."

"No problem, babe, the view from here isn't bad either." She'd turned to him and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile a little to herself when she turned back to her laptop. Artemis tried not to glance back at him, but she could feel his stare on her. Once, she'd looked back, and Wally had been looking right at her. He sat up a little straighter and winked at her, and she could feel her face flush.

And then the very next day, he did this? Well, he can forget it. He can have his good girl M'gann with her perfect family and perfect life. Artemis was _just _starting to feel better about her home life after working with Aqualad and hearing his story. But her father was no romantic sentimental, willing to give up his mission for love. And she was not taught to value love.

Wally was reminding her why, flirting with M'gann, falling over himself to ingratiate himself to her. It was such a different way than he flirted with her. _Probably because he sees me as some toy he can play with and M'gann as someone he is in love with, _Artemis thought to herself, punching the bag again.

And no, she couldn't be mad at M'gann who _clearly_ wasn't asking for any of it. But Wally was not gonna drag Artemis into whatever little ladies man fantasy he had. She hated to admit it, but part of what was so enraging is how _stupid _she felt.

Artemis was moving to the archery range, where she knew she was going to be imagining her own face at the bullseye as much as Wally's when a voice rang out behind her.

"Not feeling the aster, huh?"

_Nightwing. _Artemis didn't turn around, just pulled back an arrow and let it go.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked as Nightwing dropped down to stand beside her. He'd changed into his uniform too, making him seem a little more omniscient.

"I just wanted to check on you." He watched as she notched another arrow.

"I'm fine."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm _fine_."

"You don't seem fine."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, but he didn't seem to believe her. Artemis didn't want to push her luck, so she turned back to her target. He watched silently as she shot arrow after arrow, the only sound in the training room, the _thwang _and _thuds_. Finally, out of arrows, she set her bow down to retrieve them from the targets.

Nightwing stopped her by putting his hand on her arm.

Artemis sighed. "Listen, Nightwing. Yeah, Kid Flash is irritating, but I'm okay. It's good motivation anyway. Keeps me and my arrows sharp." Artemis gave him a crooked smile. He seemed to examine her face for a moment before nodding and letting her go. Artemis gathered her arrows and headed toward the exit. Nightwing followed her out to the hallway.

"Hey Artemis?" He stopped her again.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry too much about it. Wally may be a little…" He seemed to struggle for a moment, "dense. But he gets there in the end." She stiffened. Artemis knew Nightwing knew more than he let on, but what was that supposed to mean?

"He can "get" whatever he wants. But he needs to leave me- us- the team" Artemis stuttered embarrassingly for a moment before returning to her point, "out of it." With that, she turned and walked to her room in the cave angrily.

Artemis closed her door and rested against the other side. _Fuck_. There was a reason why she didn't like to use the Cave training room that often, especially when other people were around. The team was pretty free with their bodies. They had beach days, there was a communal locker, and normally Artemis would love that. It wasn't like she thought she was the hottest shit, but she was pretty comfortable with her body, and okay, she knew she looked good. But being naked while hiding your identity from your archenemy/teammate/classmate could be more than a little difficult.

And now Artemis was sweaty and gross, and she didn't want to get dressed in her civvies like this, so she was forced to head back out of her room to the locker room to shower.

Avoiding the inevitable, Artemis took her hair down and brushed it out, taking care to get rid of every tangle, counting out 100 strokes. It was a calming technique more than anything, reminding her of the way her mother used to brush her hair, soothing her every night. When her mother left, her father had cut her hair short, ignoring Artemis' cries, claiming that it was about practicality, but like everything her father did there was a lot of cruelty and vengeful joy behind it too.

Jade hadn't given her any sympathy either, laughing at her when she saw the uneven bob. "What's wrong, baby sis? Now it's out of your eyes at least!" But she'd gotten out the rusty scissors and evened it out for Artemis. Her dad's lesson stuck though-Artemis learned that she was the only one who would take care of Artemis, and she hadn't cut her hair since. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, remembering. Artemis pulled her back up and replaced her mask.

_It's only down the hall to the left_, she reminded herself. Surely she could do this without running into anyone else. The last thing she needed was another interrogation after what happened with Nightwing. Artemis took in a deep breath, grabbed her clothes, and stepped outside. Right into Wally and M'gann.

And from the way M'gann and Wally were holding each other, Artemis was definitely interrupting.

Wally saw his life flash before his eyes. Tigress was in her costume for some reason, which meant her face mask, but her eyes were piercing through, and they look _pissed_. Wally pushed Megan away quickly, straightening up with a squeak. In all honesty, Tigress was the last person Wally had wanted to see. He had been trying very hard not to think about her, after what Kent Nelson had hinted at. _Besides_, he reasoned with himself, _who on Earth would call _her _a spitfire_? She's more of a flaming bullet, or, he amended, arrow. _She'll burn out the whole heart of someone one day._ Wally chose to ignore how appealing that sounded.

But here she was, right in front of him as he stumbled again. He just couldn't get a leg up on her. No matter what he did or said, she was able to find fault. So of course Tigress was right there when Wally was walking backwards and trying to convince Megan to go to a magic show. He'd tripped over his own feet, and when Megan tried to grab him, he ended up taking her down, pinning her against the wall. Wally thought that once he'd left puberty behind, he'd also leave behind his clumsiness. But nope. While Wally was definitely _less_ clumsy than he was as an adolescent, right now, he could say for certain that he wasn't any more lucky.

As he stood up, there were a thousand thoughts in his head. "Tigress-"

"Excuse me, West," she interrupted. "If you don't mind taking your make-out sessions elsewhere, some of us are trying to use the hallway."

Not bothering to correct her, Wally snapped back automatically, "There's plenty of room, Tigress."

"Not with your huge ego in the way," she retorted. "So if you could take your woeful wooing elsewhere, it would be appreciated.

Wally glared. "You sound jealous, Tigress."

She scoffed in his face."Please, if anything, I feel sorry for M'gann. She deserves more than some wanna-be ladies man like you."

"That didn't sound like a denial, babe." Wally stepped closer to her. He saw her eyes widen, and snap to his lips. _What's that about_? Before he could follow that train of thought, she stepped back and hissed.

"How's this for a denial? You can take your stupid Flash Boy googles and stick them straight up your-"

"_Tigress_," suddenly Megan stepped between them. Wally realized he'd forgotten she was there. "We weren't doing anything."

Tigress pursed her lips, but she looked less sure. _Of course_, _she'll believe anyone who's not me_, Wally thought resentfully.

"_Really_. Wally just tripped." Megan explained. Wally groaned as Tigress started to giggle. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard Tigress giggle, and it had this unexpected musicality, but he couldn't focus on that when it was directed at him.

"What's so funny?" Wally grumbled.

"Nothing," she started to laugh now. _Great, another thing he'd never hear the end of from her. _Before he could respond, Tigress slipped around them, heading down the hall, calling back, "Thanks M'gann, I needed the laugh."

Wally glared at her back, but Megan floated after her.

"Wait, Tigress," Megan landed in front of her, so Wally decided to join them, speeding over. All he needed was the two of them spending too much time together, and Tigress rubbing off on Megan. _She's basically contagious_.

"What's up, M'gann?" Tigress was still grinning, so Wally scowled at her.

"Wally was just telling me about a magic show in town. We should all go together!" Megan cheerfully chirped. Wally gaped at her. _That was supposed to be a date for the two of us!_

Tigress' smile faded. She hesitated for a moment before responding,"Thanks, but I don't think so."

Wally snapped his head towards her, _What she's too good to hang out with us?_

Megan reached out to touch Tigress on the arm. "Just think about it."

"Forget it, Megan," Wally crossed his arms. "Tigress is too cool to come with us to a magic show."

"That's not what I said," Tigress protested, her eyes flashing.

"Right, but it's what you mean."

"How would you know what I mean? What are you, some kind of mind reader?' Tigress took a step closer.

"It's obvious that you think you're so superior!" Wally threw his hands in the air.

"Just to you, Wally," Tigress snapped back. "But then again, so is a slug."

"At least I'm not some wanna-be archer horning in where I'm not wanted." Wally retorted.

Tigress jerked back. He thought he saw something like hurt in her eyes, but before he could be sure, they'd turn steel cold. "Well, then you'll be happy to know that I won't be "horning in" on your little magic outing to watch you get shut down _again_, Wall-man," she snarled. With that, she turned on her heel and stormed down the hall.

Wally watched her walk away with a mix of frustration and regret.

"Really, Wally?" Megan looked at him reprovingly.

"She's fine." He muttered with a furrowed brow, unable to look her in the eye.

"You know, you're missing out too. Tigress is actually pretty great."

"I _know_." And he did, kind of. She'd more than held her own at the Tower, but he couldn't admit it to _her._

"Then why do you treat her that way?"

"She started it!" Wally protested, falling back on his original argument.

"Oh, Wally." Megan floated down the hall, probably to see Tigress. Wally considered joining her, but instead he sighed and turned towards the kitchen. _I need a sandwich._

_Oh yeah, now this is a sandwich_. Wally looked over his masterpiece with admiration. He reminded himself that he wasn't one to dwell, especially on Tigress. _Besides if she thinks so little of me, what does it matter what I say?_ So, doing his best to ignore the weight he felt in his chest, he focused on what he knew best- food. Wally turned to get some juice from the cave's fridge, but when he turned back, Nightwing was standing there. Wally was so startled that only his reflexes stopped the bottle from hitting the ground.

"_Dude, _where'd you come from?" Wally exclaimed. Dick had his serious look on, crossed arms, full uniform, and frowning. _What did I do now?_

"Wally," Dick sighed, "you're an idiot."

Wally frowned and stepped around him to pour his juice in a glass. "Care to elaborate?"

"Why do you have to act like that?" Dick asked, as Wally put up the juice.

Wally walked his sandwich and juice to the couch. "Like what?"

"Just…flirting with M'gann and treating Tigress that way." _Tigress?_ He sat on the couch, Dick sitting across from him in one of the living room chairs. _Again with this? Why is everyone obsessed with how I treat Tigress today?_

"What's wrong with flirting? I don't see her complaining." Wally squished his stomach down to fit more in his mouth at a time.

"Dude." Dick seemed to debate with himself, "You are just so clueless sometimes."

"What'd y'mean?" Wally scrunched his nose in confusion, then bit into his sandwich.

"Never mind. But lay off Tigress, okay? She's here to stay, so you can at least be nice to her." Dick started to stand up.

"You're my best friend; you're supposed to be on my side," Wally complained around his chewing.

"And I'm also supposed to tell you when you're being an ass," Dick pointed out.

Wally rolled his eyes and swallowed. "Tigress can take it. She's tough. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, she gives me a ton of shit too."

Dick stood over him for another beat silently then just repeated, "_Dude, you are so clueless_," before walking away. Wally chewed thoughtfully for a moment before sighing. He quickly stuffed the last of the sandwich down and followed it with the glass of juice before standing up.

Wally shuffled down the hall towards Tigress' room. Wally wasn't usually this slow, but he really didn't even know what he was doing. _For the sake of team unity, _he told himself as he eyed her door. _If you're going to do this, suck it up, Wally, and get it over with_. He knocked quickly, hoping she wouldn't answer, even though he knew she hadn't left yet.

"Come in," her raspy voice called. Wally opened the door but hesitated. She was bent over, tying her combat boots, and Wally realized she'd changed out of her uniform. There still wasn't much to see, as she was wearing a hat and sunglasses, but when she stood up, he realized she was also wearing a crop top and tight low-rise jeans. His stomach dropped a little, and he's sure his mouth did a little too at the sight of her smooth stomach, firm muscles and low dip.

"Oh." She spoke flatly, "It's you. What do you want?" Wally quickly swallowed_. _He tried to stop staring.

"Uh, I just wanted to say, y'know..." he trailed off. They stood there in silence for a minute as she looked at him expectantly.

Finally, she threw her hands in the air."No, I don't know, Kid Idiot. So excuse me," she added, picking up her bag, "but I've got places to be, with someone far more interesting than you."

_Yeah, there's that flame_, Wally thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, he realized the implications of what she said.

"What, like a date?" Wally sneered.

"What's it to you?" Tigress glared _through_ her sunglasses somehow. "Some of us don't need to flirt with every breathing member of the opposite sex like you but can actually commit to a relationship."

_What? Does she have a boyfriend? _Wally realized he'd never thought about that before, but of course she did. She had that sexy voice and amazing body and probably there was some guys out there that liked that kind of attitude. Not him, of course, but someone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"You figure it out," Tigress huffed, pushing past him. Wally was rooted to the spot, fuming. He was finally jerked out of his brooding by the sound of her saying her goodbyes to Connor and Megan. _Dammit, I'm not going to feel guilty all week for not apologizing._

Wally used his speed to stop her right before got to the zeta tubes, and he was pleased to see that he caught her by surprise.

That seemed to just make her angrier, however. "What do you _want_, Wally?" She snapped at him, taking a step back.

"Listen, I came to your room to apologize." Wally spread his hands in front of him.

"Oh really?" Tigress crossed her arms. He tried to not get distracted by how that accentuated her figure.

Wally didn't know what was more frustrating, her attitude or the way she looked in those tight jeans, but something about her just rankled him in some sort of way.

"Yes, really. You know, unlike _some people_, I am a polite person who wants to get along with his teammates."

"Unlike me?" Her hands moved to her hips, and Wally watched a little cautiously. He wouldn't be surprised if she was hiding a crossbow somewhere behind her back somehow.

"Oh my god, can't you just accept?" He asked angrily.

"Accept what?"

"Um, my apology, duh," Wally replied. _Why does she have to be so difficult?_

"You never apologized!" Tigress threw up her hands.

"No, I did… Oh…" Wally realized that once again he had neglected the point of the conversation. "Well, it's your fault. I keep trying, but you keep distracting me."

"Oh, I'm sure you say that to all the girls," she replied sarcastically. "I don't have time for this."

"Because of your date?" Wally snarled accusingly. _God, she cannot wait to get out of here._

"Seriously, Wally? You _suck _at this!" Tigress poked him in the chest. "If you have something to say, just say it."

"Okay, okay, fine." He blew out a breath. _Well, here goes nothing. _"I'm sorry I said you were horning in and unwanted. I-uh- we are all glad...that you… you're here." He gulped and closed his eyes, ready for either the physical or verbal lashing she would give out. After a moment of silence, he carefully opened his eyes to see Tigress looking at him with furrowed brows.

Finally she shrugged. "Okay."

Wally felt a huge sense of relief. "Yeah?"

"Listen, I know M'gann and Nightwing put you up to this."

Wally opened his mouth, then closed it immediately. That wasn't completely true, yet he also couldn't say it was completely false either. Tigress seemed to take this as affirmation, however.

"Whatever, Wally. Let's just agree to stay out of each other's way, okay?" She crossed her arms again. "That's what you want, right?"

It was Wally's turn to furrow his brow. _Is that what I want?_

Tigress arched her eyebrows at him. "Okay then, Wallman? We don't have to be friends, just teammates. Enjoy your date." With that, she spun away to take her zeta tube, leaving Wally confused and frustrated. Shaking his head, he thought to himself, _Okay, I clearly need more sandwiches._

The next day, Artemis got up early again. She took a long shower, even though she'd showered after her workout last night. She didn't sleep well, and she figured that this was a good way to wake up. After she got out of the shower, Artemis slowly made a thick braid that she then piled on top of her head. She loved days off from superheroing, when she could just be herself, nerdy and casual. She slipped on a tank top, sweatshirt, and some shorts before heading to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. As she walked that way, she thought she heard voices.

"…could have used you…Wally and fate…"

"I _know_... soon… training….dad."

Artemis frowned, but walked into the kitchen. There stood Zatanna and Dick, both still in their pajamas. They looked startled when she entered.

"Hey guys." Artemis raised her eyebrow, "What's up?"

Zatanna and Dick answered in unison, "Nothing." They all stood there for a moment.

"Okaaaayy…" Artemis moved towards the bowls. Dick and Zatanna exchanged looks as she grabbed the cereal from in front of them and poured a bowl. Finally, Zatanna stood up quickly. She cleared her throat and grabbed Dick's sleeve.

"Well, we'll leave you to it." Artemis frowned in surprise as Zatanna and Dick hurriedly left the room. She could hear them murmuring as they walked back to Zatanna's room, but she couldn't understand what they were saying anymore. She sighed into her cereal. _Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Just because I'm keeping secrets doesn't mean they are. Stop being so suspicious_, she reproached herself. Artemis finished her cereal quickly and left for class, just trying to make it in time to get a good seat, one as far away from Wally West as possible.

Artemis arrived ten full minutes before class, long before most of her classmates, so she was surprised to see someone else was already there. She glanced in the window of the door only to see a familiar redhead next to the very desk she had staked out last time. _Of course_, she groaned to herself. She stepped away from the door and sat on the bench outside of the classroom. Suddenly her phone buzzed.

"Hey, beautiful. Can't wait to see you in class today!"—Wally.

Artemis angrily stared at the phone. She didn't know if she was more angry at Wally or herself. She debated taking the day off; after all, avoidance is a great tool in these matters, a classic Crock move. She thought about sending him a text too, but she just sat there, unable to think of what to say.

This was so unlike Artemis. Usually, she could run a boy off with a snap of her teeth or wave of her hand. But with Wally, it just felt more complicated. Finally, she closed her messages. Other students started to pile in the class, and Artemis slipped in with a group to sit in the back to give herself time to think of how to approach him. She chanced a glance at Wally, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy on his phone, texting someone else (with a pang, Artemis thought, _probably another girl_).

She continued to watch him out of the corner of her eyes, but he didn't look up until Professor Ruiz walked in and cleared her throat. Artemis saw Wally whip his head towards the clock on the wall then the empty seat beside him. He quickly turned to scan the room, and too late, Artemis tore her eyes away. He had caught her, but she swiftly turned her attention to the front of the classroom. It wasn't easy to ignore him since he was sitting front and center, looking right at her, so she turned her attention to the readings on her laptop until he slowly turned back around. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket but chose to ignore it.

Class had never gone faster. For once, Artemis didn't add to discussion. Hell, she couldn't even tell you what they were talking about. But she sure kept her eyes trained to the readings intensely. _How to get away from a speedster?_ Artemis knew that as soon as class was over, she was going to have to answer questions. She sighed, resigned. Maybe she could sneak away, but doubtful. Still, it's not like she's not one of many, she reminded herself. At least the drama would be over. Hell, maybe she wouldn't have to worry about him over at her place to hang out with Dick and Zatanna if she made it awkward enough.

Too soon, class ended. Artemis took her time packing up, trying to wait out Wally, but he clearly wasn't having it. He stood in front of the door and held it open for her. "Thanks," Artemis couldn't help but say (_Are you happy, Mom?_).

"No problem," Wally answered easily. "Listen, uh… can we talk?"

Artemis kept walking, "I have to get to my next class."

Wally touched her arm, keeping up easily, "It'll just take a second."

Artemis stopped, but avoided looking at Wally, instead searching through her tote, like she was looking for something. "What's up?"

"Hey, look at me." Artemis sighed. He certainly wasn't going to make this easy. Finally, she looked up, straight into his green eyes filled with confusion, but also hurt.

_Shit._

Artemis had a smudge on her nose, and Wally really wanted to reach out and wipe at it. He wanted to laugh with her about it, and he wanted to pull down her braids, run his hands through her hair. But what he really, really wanted to do was talk to her. Wally had been texting all morning with Dick about how smooth he was to get there early (not an easy feat, even for a speedster) and then she'd pulled that disappearing act.

"What's going on? Didn't you get my text? I saved you a seat up front." Artemis bit her lip, and Wally tried not to get distracted.

"Listen, Wally." _Oh no, this can't be good. I've heard that tone before. _"That was nice and all, but I'm kind of busy. Don't worry about me, okay? I can find my own seat."

Wally shuffled his feet, perplexed. "Okaaay…well, do you want to hang out later? I think a bunch of us were considering going to a movie." There was a pause, and Wally added hopefully, " Zatanna will be there."

"I don't think so." Silence. "Sorry, West, but I need to get to class. I'll see you around." She shrugged apologetically, but her voice was cool, almost detached. Before he could respond, she'd turned away and started walking back down the hall.

_West? Since when did she call me that? _Wally stared in confusion at her retreating back. He turned slowly back to walk to the cafeteria to meet Zatanna and Dick for lunch, but his feet didn't seem to want to move. When he finally got there, he grabbed food indiscriminately, not paying much attention to what he put on his tray. _What happened?_

He sat across from Dick and started picking at his food, not paying attention as Zatanna told some story about training. Wally knew that the last time he and Artemis had seen each other, she had been annoyed, but those texts made him think that she'd forgiven him. Or even that maybe she liked him too. What had he done? She wasn't annoyed, she seemed almost… indifferent at first, but also...regretful? Was she regretting flirting with him? It was so confusing. Wally stabbed a potato.

"…and that's when all the women took off their tops!"

"Uh-huh," Wally replied absently.

"WALLY!" Zatanna slammed her hand on the table, and Wally looked up, startled. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he frowned in response.

"Oh please," Zatanna scoffed, "you've been distracted the whole time you've been sitting there."

"Yeah," Dick smirked, "Did something happen with Artemis? Did she appreciate you saving her a seat?"

Wally sighed and put down his fork. "No, as a matter of fact, she didn't. Actually, she totally just blew me off." He turned to Zatanna. "Listen, I know she's your roommate and there's probably like some friend code or something, but has she said anything? I thought we were getting along, but today…she was just so cold." Wally didn't miss it when Zatanna and Dick exchanged looks. "She _did_, didn't she? What did I do?"

Zatanna shifted uncomfortably. "Well, we're not that close. She's…not easy to get to know, and we've only been living together for a little while. We've had some meals together but not much more than that."

"Well, can you _ask _her?" Wally pleaded. Zatanna sighed. "_Please?"_

"Fine, fine. I need a girly night anyway." Zatanna grumbled. Wally tried to reach across to hug her but she put up her hand in a "stop" motion. "BUT I make no promises. Girl's a tough nut to crack."

"Thank you, Zatanna! I know you can do it," Wally replied, sitting back down. "And if you need a little help, I think you can probably figure out some way to persuade her." He winked at her, wiggling his fingers, but she just rolled her eyes. Wally started to dig into his plate with full confidence now, when Dick spoke up.

"Sooo… how did it go with Tigress last night?"

Wally frowned as he remembered last night's conversation and grumbled. "You know that harpy has a boyfriend?"

Dick looked sincerely surprised. "What? Did you ask her out?"

Wally scoffed. "No! That's not the point."

"Well, what is the point?" Dick raised his eyebrow.

"I'm just saying!" Wally struggled for a moment. _What am I saying?_ "What do any of us know about her?"

"She told you she has a boyfriend though?"

"Basically!"

"What does "basically" mean?" Dick arched his eyebrow.

"She _implied _it, like she had a date last night after our mission."

Zatanna smirked. "Maybe she has a girlfriend."

Wally paused to consider. "Huh. Still, my point remains! She's out there doing whatever she wants with whoever she wants, probably some shady character."

For some reason, Dick seemed to think this was funny. "So, you think anyone interested in Tigress would automatically be shady?"

"Yes!" Wally emphasized his point by stabbing another potato.

"So, I take it that the apology went well?"

"Well," And now it was Wally's turn to shift uncomfortably in his seat, "It didn't quite go as planned."

"Wally," Zatanna chided. _Why was everyone on Tigress' side anyway? _They were supposed to be his friends, not hers.

"Whatever, she's fine. Maybe her _girlfriend_ will comfort her." Wally finished his food and patted his stomach. Pushing all thoughts of Tigress aside, he felt better about potentially having some answers about Artemis. "You know what? I could use some dessert." He jumped up to grab the biggest bowl of ice cream he could find, as Zatanna and Dick put their heads together.

"Hey, girlie!" Artemis blinked in surprise. She'd just opened the door, and Zatanna was standing in their living room with a bottle of wine and two glasses, like she was waiting on her.

"Uh, hey." Artemis thought Zatanna was friendly, but this was unexpected. Artemis had finished with classes and stayed at the library for a little longer to get some work done, expecting no one to be home when she got back.

"I thought maybe we could have a girl's night in! You don't have class tomorrow, right?"

Artemis slowly put down her bag near the couch. "Uh, no. But I was gonna go work out." She was actually planning on heading to the Cave since Wally was supposed to be at the movies. In fact, he was supposed to be there with her roommate. She cocked her head. "Aren't you supposed to be at the movies with Dick?"

Zatanna waved her off and pulled her down to sit beside her. "I can go to the movie anytime. And as for working out, do you really have to do that tonight? What, you're gonna get _more _muscles?" Zatanna waved the wine in Artemis' face. _Well, it's better than risking meeting up with Wally or watching him fawn over M'ghann_. She set her jaw and nodded. After the week she'd had, yeah, that wine looked pretty good.

Zatanna squealed and picked up the corkscrew to open the wine "Yay! We can order some Chinese food and do face masks later too!"

_Oh no, what did I get into?_ Artemis put her hands up, but before she could protest, Zatanna had thrust a glass in her hand. As Zatanna opened the wine, Artemis sighed. _Oh well. Maybe there's a second bottle somewhere around here._

Several hours later and several glasses of wine later, Artemis was eating noodles, and actually having fun. There was a conspiratorial air about Zatanna, like you two were in it together no matter what, that made it hard to resist her. Artemis felt almost close to her already.

Growing up with Sportsmaster had taught her a lot about not getting close with others, and Jade hadn't really been a girlfriend type of sister. But Zatanna made her feel so comfortable, like loyalty was a two-way street open without Artemis having to prove herself.

_Maybe having one friend wouldn't be so bad._

Just then, Zatanna's phone buzzed, reminding Artemis that Zatanna came with other…connections. Zatanna smiled to herself as she texted Dick.

Artemis watched her wistfully. "So, Dick…is he your boyfriend? Or…?"

Zatanna screwed up her face a little in response. "I don't really like labels. And they don't really work for me and Dick." Artemis motioned for her to continue. "We've been together, we've been broken up, but we keep finding our way back to each other. And it's just easier without trying to define it."

Artemis chewed her noodles thoughtfully. She understood that. "But y'all don't like… date other people when you are together, do you?"

Zatanna laughed. "No, no. We keep each other pretty busy."

"Well, I have noticed that," Artemis joked.

"And what about you?" Zatanna leaned over to pour Artemis more wine. "Any boyfriend?" Artemis shook her head. "Girlfriend?"

"No, not right now." She shrugged. "Too busy."

"Too busy for a love life?" Zatanna asked disapprovingly

"I just have a lot going on." Artemis took another drink from her glass.

"But how do you... wind down?"

"I work out." Artemis shrugged again.

"Oh honey." Zatanna closed her eyes. "Those are not at all the same things."

"Hey, I'm not opposed to finding a cute _person_," she emphasized for clarity, "here or there. I just don't have time for relationships. And I haven't really had the opportunity to go bar hopping lately with classes starting." _Or spending my nights with the team chasing supervillains_. To be honest, she had been feeling the itch lately, but it was pretty easy to distract herself currently with everything she has going on.

"What you need," Zatanna paused for dramatic effect, "is _delivery._" Artemis almost snorted up her wine.

"Yes, that would be ideal." She giggled. "Unfortunately, that service isn't exactly legal yet."

It was Zatanna's turn to shrug now. "I bet I could find you someone," she responded in all seriousness.

"Oh yeah?" Artemis arched her eyebrows, still smiling.

Zatanna answered back firmly, "Yeah."

Artemis cocked her head. "What are you, Tindr?"

Zatanna scoffed. "Please, I have way better connections than Tindr." She snapped her fingers. "Actually, I have the perfect guy." Zatanna pulled out her phone, and Artemis leaned over curiously. Zatanna flipped through her photos for a moment before she turned it towards Artemis. On her phone was a picture of Wally and Dick in front of a lake, both shirtless. Artemis' stomach dropped as she examined Wally's naked chest, his lopsided grin. That slim waist and those broad shoulders had been on her mind too often lately. She shoved the phone down and sat back into her seat.

"I thought you said you didn't want to share Dick?" she deadpanned.

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Haha. No, but seriously, you and Wally would be great. And who knows…it could be more than a hook-up."

"No, thanks," Artemis replied dryly. Zatanna watched her expectedly. "Alright, I know that Wally _thinks _he likes me, but I'm not really his type." _Something he made abundantly clear at the Cave._

"What?!" Zatanna gave her a look like she was crazy. "Girl, you're everyone's type."

Artemis tried to laugh it off, "Wow, Zee, the wine, the dinner, and now the flattery? What would Dick say?"

"Okay, first off, Dick would ask if he could join, or at least tape it." Artemis laughed. "Second off, nice try. Seriously, you and Wally would be super cute. And he is _definitely _into you." Zatanna argued.

Artemis sighed and pulled at a thread on the blanket covering her lap. Finally, she looked up."Ok, listen, I don't want to insult your friend anything…but Wally is kind of a dog."

Zatanna looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, surely you've noticed. He flirts with _every _girl with a pulse."

"That's not exactly true." Zatanna defended her friend, which Artemis expected, but there was no way to really explain that she knew Wally in a different way.

"I've seen it."

"When?" Zatanna demanded. Artemis hesitated. _Um, every day as Kid Flash_. Even before they met, she'd seen him on TV, flirting with TV reporters. She'd actually thought he was kinda cute when she was younger, but that was a long time ago.

Artemis frowned. "Just around. Let's drop it, okay?"

"Okay," Zatanna put her hands up in defeat, but she seemed to want to argue. Sure enough a moment later, she held up her glass. "Let me say one thing—Wally may flirt in passing with other girls, but when he cares? When he falls? He falls hard. And he's not the type to mess around." Artemis nodded, but she couldn't tell Zatanna the truth—she knew Wally had already fallen hard, but it wasn't for her.

Wally poked Dick in the back as he walked up behind him in the kitchen. They'd just arrived back from the movies, and Wally knew Dick was texting with Zatanna. "So, what did she say?"

Dick scowled, looking up from his phone. "She said that the new Chinese place is good."

Wally rolled his eyes. "No, what did she say about Artemis?"

Dick shrugged. "She said she liked her. That they were having fun."

Wally grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter. "Listen, Dick, no offense, but you know I don't care. _What did Artemis say about me?_"

Dick sighed. "I don't know. Would you believe Zee and I talk about things besides you?"

Wally grinned and took a big bite of the apple. "Yeah, yeah, I know you do. When you talk at all." He paused, chewing. "What are they doing anyway?"

"I don't know. Whatever girls do during "girlie nights." Wally raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I somehow doubt it's whatever you're thinking, KF."

"You never know." He waggled his eyebrows. Dick's phone buzzed again, and Wally snatched it.

""She said KF flirts with too many girls and she's too busy to play around with him"?!" He read out loud. He looked up at Dick with outrage. "I do _not_ flirt with too many girls! I haven't flirted with a single other girl in front of Artemis."

Dick grabbed his phone back. "You can't just read my texts! That could have been from Bruce or she could've been sending me a nude!"

"Really? Nudes? While my heart is breaking, you are talking about how your hot girlfriend likes to send you nudes? When she's hanging out with other hot girls?" Wally sank into a nearby chair, disregarding his apple on the table. "What the hell, man." _Where in the world did Artemis get the idea that I'm a flirt? She barely knows me! _He sat up, determined. "Text her back. Get details."

"No." Dick said firmly, stepping back further from Wally.

"Why not?" Wally whined. If she wouldn't talk to him, and Zee and Dick weren't going to help, what could he do? This had started out as an attraction, but it'd grown and he really liked this girl.

"How about this? If I let you come to breakfast with me and Zee tomorrow, you can ask her for details yourself." Dick replied, rolling his eyes. Wally perked up.

"Seriously?" Wally never said no to a meal. He grabbed a water out of the fridge.

"Yes, _but_," Dick crossed his arms, "you have to stop bugging us and trying to read my texts tonight.

Wally considered while he took a drink from his bottle. "Alright, I can handle that. But text me if they send photos of a pillow fight." He whistled, walking out of the kitchen with his bottle of water. Finally, he'd get some real answers.

The next morning, Wally and Dick walked into the café across from their apartment only to find not just Zatanna but Artemis as well. Artemis frowned at him and hissed something to Zatanna, so she seemed just as surprised as him. But Wally was delighted, _Oh, now I can get the details straight from the source_.

Artemis was still in her pajamas, flannel bottoms and a Stanford sweatshirt in cardinal red. Her hair was damp, in her usual knot on top of her head, and her eyes look tired but bright. She clearly wasn't wearing any makeup. He thought she looked amazing.

"Now that's a face I could get used to seeing over my breakfast." Wally scooted into the booth beside her. Artemis snorted and turned to Dick.

"Nice to see you, _Dick_," she said pointedly. Dick had his arm around Zatanna.

"You too, Artemis. Did you girls have fun last night?"

Zatanna started excitedly recalling the events of the night before, which to Wally's disappointment, did _not _seem to include nude photoshoots. Wally watched as Artemis stirred her coffee (he counted _four _packets of sugar beside her), smiling on occasion at Zatanna. Just then the waitress Debbie walked up.

"Well, fancy seeing you boys here." She winked at Wally. Debbie was only a few years older than Wally and Dick, and they'd been going there at least five times a week since they'd moved in together, so Wally had quickly become well-known. "It's been too long."

"Well, I couldn't keep away from you for too long, Debbie." Wally winked back. When he looked back across the table, Dick and Zatanna had on wide eyes. Dick nodded towards Artemis, but when Wally looked at her, she seemed to be examining the menu. _Was that flirting? If so, she didn't seem to care. _"Uh, I'll just have the usual."

Artemis flipped over her menu and quickly ordered an egg white and cheese omelet. As Zatanna and Dick ordered, Artemis seemed to be purposefully ignoring him, examining the various hot sauces laid out on the table instead. When Debbie went to put in their orders, Dick took over the conversation.

"What are your plans for today, Artemis?"

She shrugged. "I need to work out today, especially after all that wine last night. And then probably some homework. Maybe go see a…friend." The word seemed uncomfortable on her tongue.

"Friend?" Wally questioned.

"Family friend." She confirmed, rolling her eyes.

"Do I need to feel threatened?" Wally teased.

"West," she sighed. "You are the last of my problems, I promise you." _What does that mean?_ Wally packed away that comment to think about later.

"I may be the least of your problems, but I could be all of your solutions." He grinned suggestively. She blushed a little but seemed to not have an answer for once. Instead she turned to Dick.

"How was the movie?"

By the time they were done describing the action film they'd seen the night before, Debbie was back. Artemis had seemed to have relaxed, even agreeing with Wally on several points about the essentiality of the _Fast and the Furious _series.

"That was fast," Wally exclaimed excitedly, as Debbie laid plate after plate in front of them, almost all Wally's.

"They saw you coming," Debbie told him.

"Oh Debbie, you have the keys to my heart." Again, Dick motioned towards Artemis, but once again, she wasn't paying attention, instead covering her omelet in hot sauce. Debbie just chuckled as she walked away.

"Artemis, do you really need that much hot sauce?" Wally hated seeing cheese disrespected like that.

She shrugged, "I like things spicy."

"Oh, I bet you do." Wally replied, watching her lips.

She rolled her eyes again, but smiled as she replied, "You wish, West." _Okay, that was a score in my book, _Wally thought triumphantly, digging into his eggs.

There was some blessed silence as everyone ate. Wally had the most food, but he was also the fastest eater.

"Don't worry," Zee assured Artemis suddenly. Wally looked up to see Artemis looking at him with interest, "You get used to watching Wally eat."

"Har har," But Wally slowed down. Just then he noticed a tan hand sneaking onto his plate. _She wasn't watching me eat, she's trying to steal my food_. He grabbed her wrist. "What. Are. You. Doing?" He asked her through his teeth.

Artemis shrugged casually, _like stealing food was no big deal_. "You had too much bacon. It's not good for you."

"Not good for me…I …" Wally gaped at her. She took advantage of the moment to free her wrist, grabbing his fork with her other hand to take a bite of his pancakes.

Artemis closed her eyes and a look of pleasure came over her face. "Okay, yeah, I'm gonna get those next time." Wally stared at her and then looked back at his smirking friends.

"Well, I think that's our cue." Dick laughed, giving Wally a look. Wally gulped as they both scooted out of the booth, Dick throwing some bills down while they both ignored his and Artemis' protests. At last, it was just the two of them.

The problem was Wally didn't know if he was thrilled or terrified.

"I should probably go too," Artemis looked wildly for an exit, but Wally was blocking her into the booth. _I knew this was a set-up_. She'd accused Zatanna of as much when Wally and Dick had shown up, but Zatanna had denied it quickly. _I'm sure Wally was in on it_.

As if he heard her thoughts, Wally said quickly, "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Uh-huh."

"But since you are here…maybe we can finally talk?" Wally pleaded. His impossibly green eyes were wide, and Artemis was silent for a moment too long. "Here, I'll make you a deal: I have fifteen minutes until I have to get to class. You and I can chill and talk until then and you…" He hesitated, and Artemis arched her eyebrow, "can have some of my pancakes." Now both brows went up, "_Some. _I said _some._ Basically, _one_, Artemis"

Artemis was tempted—these were some really good pancakes, all gooey and warm with just a hint of coconut. And she was sure she could sneak more than one from him. She sighed. "Okay but let me go to the other side of the booth at least. We look creepy sitting side-by-side."

"You won't run?" Wally asked suspiciously.

"What am I, a child?" Artemis didn't want to admit that it had crossed her mind. She knew he couldn't exactly use his powers in public, but would that really stop him if she decided to try to book it? In the end, the pancakes were the deciding factor. "Now scootch," she waved at him.

"Okay okay," Wally quickly let her out, and Artemis moved to the other side. _Oh man, I'm gonna have to work so hard with GA today to make up for all this_, she thought to herself as she stabbed a piece of pancakes and ate it, closing her eyes again in happiness_. Woooorth it_. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He started eating too. "So…"

"So, what?"

"So, you think I flirt too much?" _Dammit, Zee._

Artemis tried to reach across the table for her coffee, and Wally pushed it towards her. "What did Zee tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything." He put his hands up in mock surrender. "I kinda stole Dick's phone."

"Hmmmm…" Artemis took another bite of pancakes, in part to avoid his question and in part because it was so damn good.

"What do you mean by "flirting"?"

She shrugged, staring at the plate as she cut up more pancake. "We were just talking. I don't know if it's flirting exactly…"

"Then what?"

"Listen, West," His eyes narrowed, "Fine, _Wally_. I know you think you are like some kind of player, and I'm just…" she waved her hands vaguely, "not interested in that."

"Why do you think that?"

Artemis took a bite and chewed her pancakes silently. _Because I see it every day with M'gann, because I know you are just flirting with me to have something to do or because you want to 'score' or whatever_. She shrugged.

"I know."

"Artemis." She stirred her cold coffee. "_Artemis_." She looked into his eyes. "I am _not _some kind of player."

Artemis didn't know how to explain without letting the (proverbial and literal) cat out of the bag. She sighed.

"Wally, it's not just that. I'm busy. I have school and friends and…" She set her fork down, "just stuff."

"Stuff?" Just then, Wally's phone buzzed. On the table beside them. _New message from Megan_ blinked back at them. Suddenly, Artemis was back at another table, a sticky bar with Cameron, and he was explaining mysterious texts from other women. _Nope, not again. I promised myself never again._ Her hands tightened under the table, and she dug her fingernails into the rough and sticky vinyl. This is why relationships weren't worth the time. _Besides, if he knew the real you, he'd be out like a shot_. Her and Wally? Dead in the water. Better to not even start.

"Yeah, you know, stuff." Artemis replied sharply, and Wally's eyes furrowed in confusion at her tone shift. "And none of them include some puppy dog chasing after me. So, you know what? Don't save a seat for me in class, don't ask Zee about me, don't text me. Let's just be classmates, and you're friends with my roommate's boyfriend. That's it." He started to protest, but she stood up. "And you're going to be late for class."

It was hard to sweep out of a diner in flannel pajamas and a sweatshirt, but damn if Artemis didn't give it her best effort. She was halfway down the street when she remembered that Zee had driven them. As she called for an Uber, she noticed her fingers were shaking. _Probably the adrenaline_, she thought to herself, leaning against a brick wall, ignoring the sick feeling just above her stomach, closer to her ribs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Wally slammed his fist at Dick's face, only to completely miss. Suddenly, he felt a kick from behind. He tumbled forward, trying to catch his balance, but ended up falling hard on his face.

"FAIL, KID FLASH." He heard Dick laugh above him and felt the cold mat below him. Dick nudged him with his foot. "Dude, get up."

"Whhhhhy," Wally whined into the mat.

"Because I don't know the last time someone washed that."

Wally jumped up, "Gross." He wiped his face.

"Wally, you have to stop sulking over Artemis."

Wally scowled as they their way to the benches to grab some water. "I'm not sulking. And certainly not over _her_." He'd seen her across from him in class, but even there she hadn't acknowledged him. He'd gone from hurt to angry pretty fast. _Who was she to call me a puppy dog? She doesn't know anything about me. And a "player"? _Wally wanted to confront her, but instead decided it wasn't worth it, ignoring her just as hard as she was ignoring her. Well, he was trying. It had only been a couple of days, and it was all Wally could do from marching over to her apartment to demand answers, and he spent most of Poetry class refusing to look at her (but he reasoned to himself, she was refusing to look at him, and he had been checking, so he knew). "I'm just bored. We haven't had a mission in like two weeks."

"Are you sure that's it?" Dick asked suspiciously. "You never even want to hang out with me and Zee anymore."

"Listen, I have enough harpies in my life without worrying about Artemis." Wally sneered. Just then Tigress and Connor walked into the training room. Wally nodded at her, "Like that one for example."

Dick grinned. "Heeeey, Tigress." He called. Tigress looked over and grinned, waving. Even though Wally hadn't even said anything, she looked at him and rolled her eyes. _What the hell? _He thought angrily. Wally was _not_ in the mood.

"Hello to you too, Tigress!" He snapped sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes. "And what are you doing here?"

"Me? I've been here; you're the one who hasn't been here in _weeks._ You know, for a subpar archer, you'd think you'd be getting in all the practice you could." Wally heard Dick suck in his breath, and Connor's eyes went wide. He wasn't sure why he'd said that—he knew she was an excellent archer, and while he didn't want to admit that to her, there was no reason to goad her.

Tigress took a forceful step forward, but Dick quickly stepped in front of Wally. "Don't mind him, Tigress; he's in a bad mood because some girl from his English class totally rejected him."

"Dude," Wally objected, "some things are private. Besides, she wasn't that hot." Dick stepped to the side, smiling. Connor shook his head and moved to the weight bench.

"Not that hot, huh?" Tigress cocked her head. "Well, at least she has the good taste to not be seen with you."

"Oh yeah, and what is your boyfriend like? Some jock that's all body, no talk?" Wally sneered.

Tigress smiled smugly. "Wouldn't you like to know? I mean, I guess I do have a type." She moved her gaze to Connor appreciatively.

Wally's temper flared. "You _wish,_" he hissed.

Tigress winked and called out, "Hey Superboy, ready to spar?" Wally narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, here I come," Connor called out. He stripped off his t-shirt as he walked to the training mat.

_Does he have to do that?_ Wally thought angrily. Everyone was fine wearing all their clothes while sparring. _Though I wouldn't mind seeing Tigress in a little less… NO_, he focused back on his rage.

It helped when Tigress smirked at Wally, jogging backwards towards the mat while calling out to Superboy, "I've been lazy lately, so today I really want to work up a _sweat._"

_Doesn't she have any shame_, Wally stepped forward, but Dick pulled Wally off to the side before he could snap back at her, "C'mon man, let's go get something to eat from the kitchen."

Wally waved him off, "You go. I want to see this."

Dick looked between Wally and his teammates, Connor and Tigress still circling each other. He stepped in front of Wally's view. "What's your problem? Let's just go."

Wally stepped to the side to get a better view, "What's _my_ problem? She's the one trying to… _fraternize _with her teammate!"

Dick furrowed his brow, "And how is that different than you and M'gann?"

"Because…because, because it _is!_" Wally gesticulated wildly, facing Dick. They heard a thump behind them, and Wally whipped his head around. Dick stood watching them for a moment, before melting away into the shadows, shaking his head. Wally watched as Tigress moved out to meet Connor. _Superboy, straight on? She's dumber than she looks_. Just as Wally predicted, Connor ran at her as well. However, as Connor brought both fists down where Tigress should be, she jumped. Quicker than Wally believed possible, like the feline she was named after, slick lines. She flipped herself over his shoulders, and before Connor could turn around, she swept his legs out from under him. He landed with a _thud_ onto his back.

"FAIL, SUPERBOY" the robotic training voice called out. Tigress stood, and from where Wally stood, he could appreciate her long ponytail and even longer figure. He almost wanted to clap, cheer her on, call out congratulations, it was such a skillful move. But then she laughed, a loud rasp that broke through his trance. Tigress stepped quickly over to Connor, offering her hand to him with a grin on her face. Wally glared, before turning on his heel and stomped out of the training room.

Artemis got up a little earlier than usual the next morning. Instead of her usual t-shirt and shorts outfit, she got a bit more creative, wearing a tight blouse that showed off her cleavage and a short A-line leather skirt with kitten-heel boots. She lightly curled her long hair before applying some basic makeup, including pink lip gloss. She carefully lined her eyes and used shadow to make them pop. _Not that hot, huh_? She thought to herself smirking. _We'll just see about that._

Artemis moved to the kitchen to drink her morning smoothie, only to find Dick and Zee making breakfast. When she walked in, Dick gave a low whistle.

Zee lightly swatted him with the spatula in her hand. "Hey, you can't catcall my roommate. That's just basic etiquette. No matter how hot she looks." Artemis blushed. "Why are you all dressed up at 10 in the morning? It's a little much for class."

Dick smiled knowingly, "Unless you're dressing up for somebody?"

Zatanna clasped both hands together, around the spatula, "Oh, who are you dressing up for?" She leaned forward conspiratorially, "Is it Wally?"

Artemis pressed her lips together, "No, Zee, will you give that up?" Zatanna turned with disappointment back to her eggs. "But I am dressing up for somebody."

Zatanna turned back around excitedly. "I knew it! Who is it?"

"It's me," Artemis replied. Zee stuck out her tongue, and Artemis did the same back while Dick laughed. It was so cozy to sit here and tease each other, like… well, like friends. Before it got much later, Artemis grabbed her smoothie to drink on her walk to class and headed out.

They were having class in the art museum today in order to write ekphrastic poetry, which meant that there were no seats, luckily for Artemis, since she was running late. _Well, late for me_. She hurried into the lobby where the class was meeting. As the professor gathered the students, Artemis snuck towards the front. She could see Wally, his lean and strong runner's body and shock of red hair. Artemis saw her opportunity and swept by, flicking her hair behind her. As she brushed past him, she could feel the warmth that radiated off him, like a small sun.

She turned her head briefly, unable to resist, and was pleased to see that his mouth was open and his eyes were wide. Artemis turned back to the front, satisfied, a small smile on her face. _That'll teach him who's hot or not._

Class had been torture. Poetry _plus_ art? There was no science or math, it was all about "interpretation" and "analysis" and "feelings." And on top of that? Artemis had shown up looking like some sort of sex goddess. Wally had never realized how soft and thick her hair was or how long her legs were. And she knew it. She'd smirked at him, and instead of being annoyed, he was just incredibly, incredibly turned on. Something he was learning about himself was he liked a challenge. The class had been given free range to wander the museum and write about art for most of the class, but he had used the time to watch Artemis. She had almost caught him twice, but he wasn't Kid Flash for nothing.

Now he was at home, hours later, still thinking about her tilted head as she examined sculpture or the way she tapped her fingers when trying to think while she wrote. And he was laying on the couch, staring at a blank TV, eating deli turkey out of the bag, frustrated and…well, frustrated.

Wally heard Dick coming in from the front hall but didn't bother to get up.

"Well, well." He heard Zee's laughter from above him. He snapped his head around.

"What are you doing here?" Wally frowned.

Dick appeared beside her. "Hey, I'm allowed to have friends over." Wally rolled his eyes and turned back to the tv.

Suddenly, he felt the pillow go out from under his head. "Hey!"

"What is wrong with you?" Zee hit him with the pillow.

He rolled over, putting his face in the cushion. "Nothing." Wally heard Zatanna sigh and walk over to the couch and felt the cushion sink as she sat beside him.

"Does this have anything to do with the way Artemis looked this morning?" She asked gently. He rolled back over to glare at her.

"No, like I could give a shit about what _Miss Thing_ wore."

Zatanna narrowed her eyes. "Good, because we're going out. _With Artemis._" At that, Wally sat up.

"_What?_"

"Yeah, so maybe get dressed." Zatanna leaned in to take a sniff. She wrinkled her nose. "And take a shower. You smell like meat."

Wally was so affronted that for a moment he forgot his point. "I'm not going out with y'all. What, so I can be stuck talking to a woman with the personality of a cactus while y'all go make out in some corner?"

Zatanna flipped her hair and scoffed. "Please, if we wanted to go to a club to makeout, why would we bring you along for that? I want to go dancing with Artemis. You're coming to keep _Dick_ company." She paused. "And as a DD."

_Well, I could use a night out_. And if Zatanna was being serious, he probably wouldn't even see Artemis except when they met up. Also, as much as he was protesting, he wouldn't really mind getting another eyeful of Artemis. It was a form of torture, but he couldn't keep himself from wanting to be around her.

Dick poked him in the back of the head from behind the couch, where he still stood. "Yeah, and who knows? Maybe you'll pick up a girl."

Wally perked up at that. "You mean you'd be my _Night-wing man_?" Zee groaned.

"Only if you never say that again." Dick replied. But Wally didn't care. He raced off to shower. It was only 8 pm—the night was young.

Wally felt good. He was wearing a green button down and dark jeans. Yeah, yeah, he was no fashion plate like Dick, but he felt good. When he walked out, Zee whistled, and he spun around, giving her finger guns. She laughed, but nothing could dampen his mood.

"Why can you whistle at Wally, but I can't whistle at Artemis?" Dick protested. Wally stumbled mid-step.

"Because when I whistle, Wally gives me _finger guns_." Zatanna responded. "And Artemis is legit hot." Maybe he should have been insulted, but he was more focused on what Dick had said. _He whistled at Artemis?_

"Well, Artemis may be hot, but she could probably kick my butt." Wally frowned at that. _Artemis could kick Dick's butt, could beat up Nightwing?_

"What do you mean?" Wally asked. Zatanna and Dick's faces looked startled, like they forgot he was there.

"Just that she works out…" Dick fumbled. "And besides, I can't exactly go ninja on her, can I? Might be a little suspicious." _Okaaayyy…_Dick had been weird lately, and Wally wasn't sure he was going to let it go much longer.

"Anyway," Zatanna interrupted loudly, "Are you guys ready to go?"

By the time they got to the club, Wally was feeling even more antsy than usual. He hadn't decided what to do about seeing Artemis again. Should he ignore her like she'd been doing all week? Be the bigger man? Wally was starting to regret his decision to come at all, walking briskly as they headed inside. He hadn't been thinking straight, hypnotized by the way she seemed to understand art in boots and a leather skirt. His mind was hardly his own, he argued to himself as they walked through the crowd, _how was I supposed to make a rational decision?_

And there she was. She was in the same outfit this morning, but instead of light pink lips, she wore a deep red, like an apple. _Juicy_, he thought to himself, then winced. But she looked luscious. She was wearing fishnets for some reason, and how was it she was waking so many fantasies he didn't even know he had? Artemis hadn't seen him yet, and he watched as her pursed lips sucked on the straw of a dark drink. Gulping, he shoved his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath, stepping forward towards her.

_Where is she?_ Artemis sucked her whiskey and Coke quickly. Maybe too quickly, to be honest, but she was nervous. She had been flying high on the way Wally had looked at her when she had texted Zee and suggested a night out. Zee texted back, _Yes _before Artemis had even been able to blink.

But by the time it was time to get to the club, she had started to regret the decision, thinking wishfully of her warm bed. _Oooh, and maybe a grilled cheese, _she thought to herself wistfully. It was probably too late to cancel, she sighed. But still, maybe they could have a good time, and Artemis could even get rid of this antsy feeling she'd had all day. She looked around for her friend again, spotting Zatanna as she walked in.

The brunette was wearing tall stilettos and a tight purple dress. Her eyes were smoky, and she somehow walked with confidence in the impossibly high shoes through the crowd. Artemis waved, her energy renewed until she spotted the two boys behind her. Glimpsing that red hair, she quickly turned back to her drink, throwing out the straw and sucking it down. _How can I find a hook-up with these two here?_

Zee came up to her and gave her a squeeze. "This was such a good idea!"

"It was. Until you brought those two along," Artemis said in a low voice to Zatanna.

Zatanna turned to look at Wally and Dick who were just walking up behind her. "These two? I just brought Wally along to keep Dick company. The night's all about you and me, babe." She winked.

"Hey Artemis," Dick gave a small wave.

"Hey Dick," She replied. Artemis hesitated and then added tightly, "Hey, West."

Wally looked up from the floor and nodded at her.

"Well, let's say, I buy a round of drinks before Wally and I retire to a booth for him to make a fool of himself in front of possibly dozens of people today." Artemis grinned despite the slight disappointment in her throat, while Wally elbowed Dick hard in the ribs. The bartender appeared, like an apparition, which was almost the complete opposite of her experience with him, and Dick laid down his black card. "Just open a tab." _Ok, _Artemis thought_, maybe having them here wasn't so bad._

Three hours later, her feet were starting to hurt. When she'd been getting ready at home, Artemis had traded the kitten heels for something a little higher, and now she could vaguely feel some sort of throbbing. However, Artemis dismissed the pain in favor of another drink as she wobbled towards the bar.

As she waited for the bartender to get her order, she considered her options for the evening. No girls had even dared approached them on the dance floor, no doubt intimidated by Zee, and all the guys had been…well, subpar. While Artemis waited on her drink, she scanned the club. Without realizing, her eyes found Wally, his hair turning purples and oranges under the lights. He had his shirt unbuttoned a little and she could see the beginning of his clavicle. Idly, Artemis wondered how many freckles he had on his chest. He was talking to a woman with slick black straight hair and long fingers wrapped around her drink. They were sitting together in the booth, looking very cozy. Artemis frowned to herself.

Suddenly, Wally looked up, and they locked eyes. She'd been spending so much time avoiding Wally, and especially avoiding looking him in the eyes, afraid to see the anger she knew she deserved. But instead, he was just so open. Yes, she saw frustration and hurt, too. But she also saw such a genuine guy. She sat there stunned, unable to look away until the woman he was talking with touched his arm, and he broke contact with Artemis. Frustrated, she turned back to the bar. She sighed to herself and took the double whiskey and coke from the bartender, dropping some singles in the jar. Artemis scanned the bar again, before turning to her phone. She'd never been the kind to look at dating apps, but tonight, she was tempted. Instead, Artemis just scrolled through Instagram. Zatanna had put up some cute photos and videos from the evening, and Artemis smiled, watching them dance together. Even if she couldn't find a hook-up tonight, she _had _had a good time. That was undeniable. She had just decided to call it a night when a guy sat next to her.

Artemis turned to him, ready to tell him she wasn't in the mood when she realized she knew him. To her surprise, Cameron Mahkent aka Icicle Jr. was sitting next to her. Artemis stiffened briefly before remembering he didn't know she was Tigress. To him, she was just an ex. Artemis didn't feel _much_ better in that context, but at least they weren't going to throw down in the club.

"Hey baby, long time no see," he smirked at her. "And my, how you've grown." His eyes wandered over her legs up her body, pausing briefly on her breasts before settling on her face. _Okay, maybe we are about to throw down in the middle of this club_.

Artemis glared. "And some of us haven't grown up at all, it seems." She started to turn away from him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey," She was surprised to hear his voice soften. "Sorry, if I came on too strong. I know we didn't end on a good note, but it really is good to see you again, Artemis. Let me buy you a drink?" She looked at him warily. "_Just _as a friend? Or as an apology?"

Artemis shrugged and sat down, indicating to the bartender that she'd have another drink. Cameron had the same and ordered them two shots as well. Those drinks must have been stronger than she thought if she was dealing with Cam again. But Artemis was not the type to turn down a free drink. And besides, if she was gonna deal with Cam, she probably needed something, whether it was to sip on or throw in his face, she wasn't sure yet.

He had broken her heart and her trust. They'd dated only dated for a few months, but it was the only real relationship she'd ever had, and when he cheated on her, it broke her heart.

Still, there was a reason they'd been together. Was it because they'd been forced together as kids? The only ship in a port type of thing? He'd graduated to Icicle Jr. less than a year after they broke up, but Artemis hadn't seen him, even as Tigress since then. Artemis was surprised to find that even though they were more like enemies than he knew, she couldn't work her normal anger at him. Maybe it was the endorphins from dancing, maybe it was the alcohol, but by the time Artemis and Cameron had finished their drinks, they were laughing together.

"Your dad is bad? Please, you don't have to deal with my sister!" She was joking with him, something she never imagined possible. Their drinks were empty, and she was considering ordering another one when Cam put his hand on her knee. _Oh no_. Listen, she was looking for a hook-up, but not with Cam.

Suddenly, Wally appeared beside her. e

"Hey, babe." He put his arm around her and brushed her cheek with his lips. Artemis frowned at him in confusion, but Cam's hand was gone. Wally turned to Cameron. "Hey, I'm Artemis' boyfriend." Artemis stared at him, too surprised to protest.

"Hey," Cameron stood up, shuffling a little. "I'm Cameron. We were just… catching up."

Wally stuck his hand out. "Well, it's always good to meet a friend of Artemis'."

Cameron looked Wally up and down, like he was considering whether it was worth the fight. "Yeah, nice to meet you too, man. But I'm a bit more than a friend." Artemis narrowed her eyes. What was this, some sort of pissing contest? Was she some sort of prize to Cam? She ground her teeth and silently reminded herself that if she kicked his ass in a nightclub, Batman would probably be pissed.

"Oh yeah?" Wally was being surprisingly cool. Before Cam could reply, Wally turned back to Artemis and cupped her face. Artemis' eyes widened, and she felt like time was moving slow. He moved with purpose and pressed his lips against hers gently. They were chapped, but warm and tender, and Artemis' hand went to his shoulder to steady herself. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, and Artemis gripped his shirt. She opened her mouth in a happy sigh, and he swept his tongue across her lips. Suddenly, he pulled back. Artemis swallowed, a little dizzy, unsure if it was the kiss or the alcohol. She turned back to Cameron, almost having forgotten he was there.

Cam looked uncomfortable. Apparently, he decided it wasn't worth the fight. Downing the last of his drink, he shrugged. "Well, I'll see you around, Artemis."

She nodded at him numbly, still reeling.

As soon as he turned his back, Wally turned to Artemis frowning. "What were you _doing?_"

Clearly, all the good feelings Artemis had imagined during that kiss was just the drinks. She shoved his arm off her, glaring.

"What am _I _doing, you're the one with your arm around me, calling me your girlfriend, _kissing me,_" she hissed.

He looked a little sheepish, "Yeah, sorry about that. But I thought it was better than throwing fists."

"You're lucky I didn't punch _you_." Artemis snapped back. Not waiting for an answer, she turned to the bartender, trying to order another drink.

"Oh no," Wally caught her wrist before she could get the bartender's attention. "You've had enough."

"Wally, you can't tell me what to do," Artemis snarled, "and you can't tell me who to talk to." She ripped her wrist out of his hand.

"I can if he's a bad guy!" Wally rebutted.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Cam's not a bad guy. He has some problems, but he's fine."

Wally narrowed his eyes. "Artemis just trust me. The guy is dangerous." _You don't know the half of it. _

Artemis snorted. "Dangerous? Please, so he has some daddy problems. Who doesn't?"

"How well do you know him?" Wally crossed his arms. "Wait, what did he mean by 'more than a friend'?"

"We used to date," Artemis shrugged. She wasn't proud necessarily of that part of her life, but she wasn't going to tell Wally that.

"You used to _date_?" His voice went high pitch suddenly.

Artemis frowned. "Yes, and I don't need you coming in like a white knight. I can handle myself."

Wally threw his hands up in disgust. "Oh yeah, fine, you can handle yourself. Whatever. Sorry, I tried to help you."

"Shouldn't you be with your date anyway?" Artemis pointed out, trying not to sound jealous.

"What date?" He looked surprised. "Linda? She's a friend from class."

"A friend?" Artemis snorted again. "Yeah, right." She pulled her shirt down a little so more of her cleavage was showing, batted her eyes, and simpered. "Oh, Wally, you're so funny." His eyes widened as he looked down at her chest and then back to her face. She reached out to touch his arm, laughing mockingly before deadpanning, "Gross."

Wally narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't like that. Besides, you can talk. That guy Cameron was all over you!"

"So what, Wally?" Artemis crossed her arms defensively. "I came here in order to find a hookup."

"And you were gonna go home with that guy?!" His voice went a little high again.

"So what if I was? There aren't a lot of options out here." She hadn't really planned on going home with Cam, but there wasn't much point in telling Wally that.

"Well, sorry I ruined your great plans for lousy sex," he replied flatly.

"You should _be_." She stood up, a little wobbly. Her feet didn't seem to hurt anymore, but she couldn't feel them so great either. "And believe me, no sex with me is bad sex."

For once, Wally ignored her opening, reaching out as if to steady her, but not quite touching her. "Artemis, are you okay?"

She waved him off. "I'm fine."

Wally watched her as she took a last swig of her melted drink. "You know what, let's grab Zatanna and Dick and just head home."

Artemis looked around and spotted Dick and Zatanna in a booth making out. She smirked. "It looks like they're still having a good time."

"Well, they can have a good time at home."

"No." Artemis crossed her arms again.

"Artemis, let's just go. You're drunk."

"And what about it? I came here to have a good time, and you owe me a good time."

"_What?_"

_Okay, that's insulting_. "Not like that, West." She glowered at him. "But you owe me at least one dance."

"No, no way."

She stepped a little closer to him. "I have all this excess energy now, thanks to you. So the least you can do is dance with me before we go." He wavered, and she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the dance floor.

"_Just one,"_ Wally shouted over the increasing volume as they got closer to the dance floor. She waved her hand in acknowledgement.

_Oh man, this is a bad idea_, Wally thought to himself, as Artemis dragged him along. It was easy to find a reason to break up her and Cameron—she shouldn't be involved with a guy like Icicle Junior for god's sake, and it took all he had not to change into his uniform and kick his ass right there and then when he saw Icicle Junior's hand on her knee. He had quickly said goodnight to Linda, slipping the napkin with her number on it into his pocket, and shed over there. But this? Touching and dancing with her? Wally tried to remember all the reasons he hated her, but it was hard, watching her long legs suddenly so confident as she pulled him forward.

And woo, boy, that kiss.

That had been a mistake, and he was honest, Cameron was just an excuse. She was so gorgeous, and he'd been watching her all evening, full of energy, dancing and laughing with Zee. Wally had hoped a little that by kissing her, maybe he could get it out of his system. But it was all he could do to pull away. Her lips were soft, and when she breathed into him, he could imagine kissing her forever. The taste of whiskey on her tongue reminded him that she was not in the right state of mind though, and the way she'd snapped at him reminded him that she didn't feel the same way. Still, when Artemis insisted on dancing, he couldn't really resist. It was like he was addicted to her torture.

She pushed her way to the middle of the dance and pulled him closer, still not turning around. Wally wasn't an expert dancer, but it didn't seem to matter—she was taking the lead. Artemis guided his hands to her hips, where he held them flat against her hipbones. Together they moved in rhythm with the beat, her long hair swishing along. She reached up to move it to one side, exposing her neck, and it took all of Wally's strength not to lean down and kiss her right there.

Artemis moved her hands up to touch his hair from behind as she danced and then slinked down, rubbing her body against him. He could feel her tight muscles along her sides as his hands ran up her torso. She came back up, grinding into him, and he gulped at the sharp desire that rocked through him. She danced with him for a few minutes before moving to slide down again. This time as she went down, he moved his hands to the bottom of her skirt, so as she moved downward, his hand pulled the skirt up, just a bit. He pressed his fingers into her thighs, imagining for a moment ripping those flimsy fishnets. He moved his hands back to her hips as she slid up again, but now when she moved to grind into him, he pulled her even closer, snapping their hips together. He thought he heard a strangled gasp as she turned back around to face him.

She slung her arms around his neck and fit his leg between hers before drawing him close. He could feel the warmth from her center and placed his hands on her ass, moving to the beat with her.

After a few agonizing moments, Artemis reached up and whispered in his ear, "Ready to get out of here?" He felt her breath on his neck, and nodded, closing his eyes briefly. He swallowed and turned around, and this time, it was Wally dragging Artemis. If he could think straight, he'd be almost proud that he had the restraint to not use his speed, to not just pick her up and run her to her place and throw her on the bed.

As they exited the building, the crisp October air hit Wally full in the face, and he was struck by realization. _What am I doing?_ He asked himself as he looked at the girl beside him. She was no longer wobbling, but she was still clearly inebriated. _That's the only way she'd want you, Wally, as a drunken last choice._ He frowned to himself and pulled out his phone.

Artemis slid beside him, "What are you doing?" she slightly slurred.

"I'm going to text Zatanna and Dick, see if they need a ride home too."

She raised an eyebrow. "Kinky. But I thought maybe it'd just be us tonight." Artemis purred.

"Artemis." Wally took a deep breath. "You're drunk."

She took a step back. "Not that drunk."

"Drunk enough."

"Enough for what?"

"Enough to be too drunk to do this," he explained exasperatedly.

"You know what," she hissed, "fine. Don't worry about it, _West_. I'll find my own way home." She turned to go, but Wally stepped in front of her.

"I don't think so, Blondie."

"Get out of my way, Baywatch." She growled. _Baywatch?_ He blinked at her. Who had told her that nickname? Only one person called Wally Baywatch. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing. He held his hand up to her, and she tapped her foot, her arms crossed again. He tried not to stare at her revealing top, instead turning his attention to the new message he had just received. "Well, who is it? Linda from class?" She snapped. "If you have a better offer, just go. I don't need you to make sure I get home safe like some after school special."

"It's not Linda." Wally sighed. "And it does look like you need me to take you home." He slid his phone in his pocket. "That was Zatanna. She and Dick headed to our house."

Artemis blinked lazily and leaned in a little, "So it'll just be you and me, huh?"

He swallowed. "Yes, but we're just going to go home. Nothing else."

She smirked and began walking to the parking lot, calling over her shoulder in a sing-song, "We'll see."

At least the ride home was uneventful, Artemis quickly falling asleep in the passenger seat.

Artemis woke as two arms came around her to pick her up. She snuggled deeper as Wally seemingly effortlessly carried her upstairs.

"Hey," He said softly, "I have to put you down."

"No," Artemis held on tighter.

"Artemis, I need to unlock the door. Where are your keys?"

She sighed. "In my pocket." He put her down, but she refused to open her eyes, instead slumping against the door frame, trying to stay as close to sleep as possible. When she didn't move, Wally reached inside her skirt pocket and pulled out a small wallet, a phone, and a set of keys. He quickly unlocked and opened the door and picked Artemis back up.

Wally carried Artemis to her bedroom, stepping in for the first time. She kept her room fairly neat, but there was evidence of her indecision this morning strewn about—skirts she had tried on and dismissed, several open lipsticks, a blouse or two. Wally made his way to her bed, carefully stepping over her gym bag, and set her down in the middle of the bed, on her dark green sheets. He watched her for a moment before backing away.

"Wait." Artemis sat up, shuffling towards the end of the bed.

"What?"

"I can't go to bed like this." She tried to undo the straps on her heels, but her fingers were clumsy. "Ugggh."

Wally quickly appeared, crouching, holding her heel and taking off her shoe. She giggled, _Like Prince Charming._

"What's so funny?" He grumbled, moving to the other one.

"You're the prince, and I'm the nobody." She tried to explain.

"The who?"

"The you-know, the girl. The girl in hiding, no one likes her until poof!" Artemis explained, animated.

"What are you talking about?" Wally sat back on his heels and frowned up at Artemis.

"Ugh, I know you know." Artemis stood up, and Wally followed her movements. She shimmied off her tights, and Wally quickly turned around.

"What are you doing?" He squeaked.

"I'm getting ready for bed." A thought crossed her mind. She went to stand behind him. "Unless, you know, you wanted to help."

Wally turned around. Artemis looked at him through her eyelashes. "Artemis."

"Yes?"

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Just like that, her mood soured. "Fine." She turned back towards her dresser and found some sleep shorts. "You know, it's all your fault anyway, Wally West. And all I'm asking for something we _both_ know would be good." She rambled as she slipped the shorts on. "Can I get some help?" Artemis didn't turn around, just gesturing towards her skirt's zipper. Wally unzipped her silently, and she stepped out of the skirt after it fell to the floor. She stripped off her shirt and grabbed a hair tie, "Can you get me a tank top out of the closet?" Artemis flipped her hair upside down to put it in a knot. When she turned around, Wally was holding a blue tank top, staring at her, his eyes wide.

_Well, maybe this won't be such a wasted night after all_, she thought to herself. "See something you like, West?" She asked, closing the gap between them.

Wally took a step back. "Artemis, what happened to you?"

Artemis looked down for the first time and groaned internally. How had she forgotten that she had a large splattering of bruises across her torso, some yellowing already, some still dark purple, from her run-in last week with some robbers? She was with GA and it wasn't a big deal, but yeah, it wasn't exactly pretty. She snatched the tank top from Wally and pulled it over her head, covering the marks. "Nothing happened."

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Wally's voice was incredulous.

She sighed. "I like to work out. You know, with my…uncle and stuff."

"Your uncle did this?" Wally sounded skeptical.

"Yes, my uncle, Wally. We kickbox, things happen."

"That looks like more than a little kickboxing."

"Yeah, well, it's none of your business, is it?" She reminded him, crossing her arms.

"Artemis, even if you don't want to be friends, I still want to help you if you need it." Artemis could see the pleading look in his eyes, the _pitying_ look. Directed at her. And it stung.

"I don't need your pity, Baywatch." She snapped. His eyes widened. "And I don't need your protection. Listen, I'm tired, and I'm drunk. I'm going to wash my face, so do me a favor, okay? Don't be here when I get out." She turned to stalk to her bathroom only to find Wally in her face again.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Don't push me away."

Artemis threw her hands in the air. "I don't know what you _want_, Wally. I try to sleep with you, and you reject me, I ask you to leave, and now I'm pushing you away."

He shuffled his feet. "Hey, you rejected me first."

"Great, we're even, can I go brush my teeth now?" _Besides, I had my reasons_, she thought to herself, though right now they were hard to remember.

"Artemis, can't we just—" he blew out a breath, "I don't know. Be friends?"

She looked at him warily. "Friends?"

"Friends. You know, text, hang out, not make our other friends hate us."

Artemis considered it. _I don't have friends_, but that wasn't exactly true anymore, was it? M'gann was her friend, Zatanna was her friend. Her head swirled. "I don't know, Wally"

"Uh, okay?" He looked down at the floor. _Shit_, she could feel the disappointment coming off him in waves.

Artemis sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her bed.

"What are you doing?" Wally protested.

"Friends watch movies, right? Let's see if we can just, you know, hang out for a little while." Artemis gestured at the TV on her dresser.

"Oh," he replied sheepishly, "okay." He took off his shoes, and they sat together on her bed comfortably, leaning against the headboard and facing her dresser. There weren't a lot of things Artemis splurged on, but a queen-sized bed was right up her alley. Artemis flipped on the TV, switching channels until they got to one she liked.

"Seriously? This?" Wally balked.

"What? It's a _classic_," Artemis argued.

"_Jurassic Park_ is not a classic."

"What are you talking about? Look at the dinosaurs! Jeff Goldblum being all sexy, BD Wong being sexy _and_ evil."

"The science is so fake! You can't just create dinosaurs from their DNA pulled from a mosquito."

"Your problem is the _science_?" Artemis started laughing.

"It's so unrealistic," Wally protested.

"You are such a geek, Wall-man!" Artemis hit him with a pillow. Laughing, Wally grabbed the pillow from her.

As they settled back in to watch the movie, Wally turned to Artemis.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" She turned towards him.

"Why did you call me that?"

"Call you what?" Artemis frowned.

""Wall-man.""

_Shit, _Artemis thought back. Had she really called him that? Was she drunker than she thought?

"I don't think I called you that."

"Yes, you did," Wally insisted. "And earlier, you called me 'Baywatch.' Twice."

"I don't know…" Artemis shifted away from him. _Shit, shit, shit_. "From Zatanna probably."

"Zatanna never calls me that," Wally refuted.

"Maybe to your face," Artemis tried to keep her voice light, her eyes on the TV screen.

"Okay, whatever." Wally still sounded skeptical, but he didn't push it. They continued to watch the movie, Wally whispering about the scientific inaccuracies until Artemis fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Artemis felt a warmth behind her. She snuggled into it without turning around. A heavy arm snaked its way around her torso. She felt chapped lips kiss at her neck and sighed. Seemingly encouraged, the hand at her waist snuck upwards until it cupped her naked breast. Still kissing her neck, the mystery boy squeezed her breast. Artemis bit her lip but couldn't help but squirm backwards against the growing hardness making itself known against her ass.

She felt a groan on her neck, and the emboldened hand pinched at her nipple. Artemis returned the groan, turning suddenly. She wanted to touch whoever it was with her, to kiss him and make him feel what she was feeling. She opened her eyes to see deep red hair. _Wally_.

Artemis sat up with a gasp. Her bed was empty and cold. She groaned laying back down. _Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Sex dreams about Wally West? I need to get laid and soon_.

She stood up and realized she hadn't washed her face the night before. She felt sticky and greasy. _I also desperately need a shower_.

As she walked towards the bathroom, she saw something on her desk. Her Tigress mask lay there, even though Artemis knew it was in the gym bag last night, and beside it, a note: _I was hoping I was wrong._

_Fuck. No no no no, fuck. _Anybody else would have found that and thought it was a Halloween costume or a joke. The one person in the entire world that she didn't want to see the mask found it of course. Of course.

Two hours later and Artemis was no closer to figuring out what to do. She had taken a long shower, she had tried doing her homework, nothing. Now she was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, praying for some sort of divine help.

_Should I text? Should I ignore him?_

Ignoring seemed like the best plan, but it was harder when he was everywhere. She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. _What would I even say?_

"Knock, knock," Zatanna called, walking in. She jumped on Artemis' bed without waiting for an invitation. "Hey, sorry about ditching you last night. Dick and I just needed some alone time." She winked at Artemis, who just nodded. "Anyway, I noticed Wally didn't come home until this morning, so I figured you were fine, too." She nudged at Artemis who just rolled over to lie on her stomach. "Sooo… what happened?" Artemis just groaned. "Okay, Artemis, I know you're not exactly the "sharing type," but you can't just leave a girl hanging."

"Nothing happened," Artemis mumbled into her mattress.

"What?"

Artemis sighed and turned back over. "Nothing happened."

Zatanna narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean, 'nothing happened'? Didn't Wally stay here last night?"

Artemis sat up. "Yeah, but nothing happened. I was drunk, and he's, well, not an awful person."

"So, you guys just hung out?"

"I mean, we mainly fought, but yeah, pretty much. We watched _Jurassic Park_ until we fell asleep."

"Hm, well, that's no sex romp, but still sounds nice." Zatanna examined Artemis' face. "So, why do you look like someone stole your puppy?"

"We just…" Artemis put her head and her hands. "Ugh."

"Artemis," Zatanna tugged at her hands. "Use your words."

Artemis sighed again, and let it out. She laid back to stare at the ceiling. "Listen, Wally found out something about me, and it shouldn't be a big deal, but apparently it was a big deal, and I _knew_ he would think it's a big deal even though it's totally _not_, so I didn't tell him, but now he found out."

"Oh."

Okay, this is why Zatanna had so much potential as a friend. She didn't even blink following along with Artemis' rambling speech. "Yeah."

Zatanna laid beside Artemis on her side, so she was facing Artemis, who continued to stare at the ceiling.

"And this thing…is it bad?" Zatanna questioned.

"Not inherently. But he's mad because I didn't tell him, but like, why do I need to tell him everything?"

"Uh huh." They sat in silence for a while. Artemis finally turned to Zatanna.

"Did he really not say anything when you saw him?" Artemis questioned. _I mean, what could he say? Artemis has a secret identity and I do too, and they hate each other?_

"He did seem…irritated. But the thing is Artemis…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Artemis, I have something to tell you."

Zatanna sat up, and Artemis followed her cue. "What's up?"

Zatanna stood up and took a deep breath. "Emit ot yrt tuo a wen kool." Smoke swirled around Zatanna, and when it disappeared, she was wearing a _very_ feminine magician's outfit.

"Holy shit." Artemis whispered, pulling herself off her bed. _Holy shit._

"Surprise?" Zatanna answered weakly.

Artemis walked around Zatanna in a circle.

"Artemis? Say something." Zatanna pleaded.

A beat passed.

"Your uniform is _hot."_

Zatanna threw her head back and laughed. She hugged Artemis close. "So, you're not mad?"

"Mad? I don't think so. Are you on the team?" Artemis hugged her back.

"No, not yet." Zatanna made a face. "I'm still training with my dad, but I think soon!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. Wait, so does Wally know? Does Dick know? Wait," Artemis stopped hugging, pulling back to hold Zatanna by the shoulders, "how long have you known about me?"

It had taken a second, but suddenly all the implications came rushing at Artemis. What did this all mean?

Zatanna sighed and sat back on the bed, pulling Artemis with her. "Yeah, I thought we'd get there." She interweaved her fingers into Artemis'. "Okay, don't be mad, but I've known since we met."

"Since we met?!" Artemis stood up, disconnecting her hand from Zatanna's. "How? I'm guessing it's no coincidence that we're roommates." She paused then growled. "_Nightwing_."

"He was only trying to help." Zatanna assured her.

"Or he doesn't trust me."

"He trusts you!" Zatanna disagreed.

"So much that he has me living with a babysitter." Artemis snapped. _God, I told GA that Batman and Nightwing would never trust a Crock even if I have known them for years. Not that I blame them_, she thought bitterly.

"So much that he has you living with…" Zatanna seemed to hesitate, "with his girlfriend."

_Oh. Oh, damn._

When Wally had gotten home in the morning, he had heard Zatanna and Dick in the kitchen.

"Hey," Zatanna had poked her head out, and when she saw it was him, she walked into the living room, Dick following her.

"Hey," he answered, looking at Dick hard.

"So, where have you been?" Zatanna asked smugly, but Dick seemed to sense something was wrong, giving Wally a questioning look.

"At your place." Zatanna squealed and stepped forward as though to hug him, and Dick started to grin, but quickly Wally added, "with _Tigress_."

Zatanna and Dick both grimaced, but it was Dick who answered. "Oh."

Wally thought they knew, but their reaction was confirmation. _How could they keep this from me? _"Yeah, _oh_." He took a step forward. "I'm guessing that was you, Dick, moving her in with Zatanna?"

"Wait," Zatanna held her hand up. "I get that you're irritated that Dick didn't tell you, but didn't Artemis explain any of this to you? She didn't know about any of it either."

"No, _Tigress_," he emphasized her name, "didn't explain anything to me."

Dick and Zatanna exchanged confused looks. "Slow down, KF. What happened?" Dick asked, moving to the couch.

Wally paced, pulling at his hair occasionally, telling them how he started to suspect when she was calling him the same nicknames as Tigress, and then when he saw her bruises (that was a _little_ awkward to explain and Zatanna's eyes got very large while he tried to push past the seeing Artemis in her bra thing).

But the kicker? They'd fallen asleep halfway through _Jurassic Park_. When Wally woke up in the morning, he tried to sneak out of bed to make them breakfast, but he had tripped over a gym bag. Artemis was out hard (_Tigress_, he reminded himself), luckily, and as he gathered everything that had fallen out of her bag, he realized what he was holding. Tigress' gear.

He shoved everything back in, except the mask. He left that on her desk with a note.

"A note," Dick groaned.

_That's what he took from this?_ Wally thought defensively.

"Well, what did the note say?" Zatanna asked.

"Ah, well…" he shuffled, "something like… 'I was hoping I was wrong.'" _Okay, it sounds bad_, Wally thought to himself, _but _he _wasn't the liar._

"Are you serious?" Zatanna cried as Dick yelled, "Come on, man!" at the same time.

"What? She _lied _to me." Suddenly, Wally remembered he was mad at them too. "In fact, you've all lied to me."

"Dude," Dick stood up and clapped him on the shoulder, "did you tell her I was Nightwing?"

"What? No, of course not!" Wally was shocked that Dick would even ask.

Dick spread his hands, "But you think I should have told you _her_ secret identity?"

"That…that was different." Wally was angry and if he couldn't take it out on her, he needed to at least take it out on somebody, and Dick seemed as good a target as any.

"How?"

Wally flailed for a moment, before remembering how he met Artemis in the first place. "You _manipulated _us." Wally poked him in the chest.

"I didn't manipulate you. I thought that it would be good for our new teammate to be in class with someone she knew. How could I know that you too would take to each other like that?"

"_Like nothing_" Wally hissed. "I want nothing to do with that harpy. And what about Zatanna? She knew; you clearly told her."

"Listen, Wally, I've known Artemis for years. And Zatanna was _living_ with her. We both thought it would be nice. And that it would help Artemis open up. She, well, she hasn't had it easiest."

Wally narrowed his eyes. "What does _that_ mean?"

"It means you should cut her a break."

Wally snorted. _Yeah, right, like she's ever cut me a break_. "Whatever, man. I'm the only one who stands up to her, but I should cut her a break?"

"You're the only one who ever _flirts _with her, you mean," Zatanna corrected. Wally bristled again.

"I _never _flirt with Tigress."

"You never flirt with Artemis?" Zatanna deadpanned.

"That was different! I didn't know she was so...ugh, this is not about me!" Wally retorts. They both just stare at him, almost like they're amused. Frustrated, Wally turns around. "Forget it!" he shouts, stomping to his bedroom.

Wally laid on his bed, listening to the murmurs of Zatanna and Dick, trying to tune them out. He could still feel her body against his, the way she pushed at him, both physically and emotionally. He thought of the way she had moved as Tigress. _I can't believe I didn't see it before_, he thought to himself. Wally turned and punched his pillow. Dammit, and he was still hungry.

Over the next few days, Artemis and Wally ignored each other. In the cave, during training, in class. Artemis kept expecting him to confront her, to tell her off, but instead he just pretended like she didn't exist. She tried to bait him during training, but Wally just walked off to flirt with M'gann. That hurt, but Artemis told herself she just missed having a verbal sparring partner.

Zatanna kept pressuring Artemis to approach him, but what was there to really say? She was who she was, and he was who he was. Besides, there was more than Zatanna knew to her secret identity, a part that Artemis had tried to leave behind. Artemis knew that if anyone on the team found out, it wouldn't be just Wally icing her out.

"So, what you're just gonna ignore him forever?" Zatanna asked one morning, as they sat in the living room, taking a break from their respective studies.

"No," Artemis shrugged. "But you saw the note. He doesn't want to talk about it. And there's nothing to talk about."

"He's in shock." Zatanna replied. "Weren't you shocked when I told you about me and Dick?"

"Shocked about your secret identities or shocked that you called yourself his girlfriend?" Artemis teased.

Zatanna threw a pillow from the couch at her. "That was just dramatics. I'm a show woman! But seriously, give Wally a chance."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll give him one when he gives me one." _Besides, if he's this mad about finding out I'm a superhero, how mad would he be if he found out who I really am?_

Her phone beeped with a text from GA. "Artemis, come to Star City. Batman and I have a mission for you."

Artemis stood up, buzzing automatically the way she always did before a mission.

Zatanna stood up and hugged her. "You've got this." _We'll see, _Artemis thought with a deep breath.

It was a rough couple of weeks for Artemis. Class had officially kicked into gear, and she'd either been at the gym or at the library. It may have been more convenient just to train at the cave, but then she'd risk running into Wally, and she was really trying to avoid that.

There was something about him. Artemis thought that once he found out about her, that after a clean break, it would be over. But instead, she was thinking more about him. It didn't help that he was _everywhere_.

She wanted to tell herself that that was why, but she hadn't seen him in days, not even in class, since she'd had to miss class for her mission (Oliver's notes were good as gold to professors). That thing at the club had been stupid, and she had been avoiding him ever since. He texted her at one point, a simple _Where are you_? but she didn't feel up to telling him.

Artemis had been in prison. With Cameron, again. Pretending to forgive him. Or maybe she had forgiven him. She didn't know anymore. She knew that she was moving forward in her life, and he was stuck trying to be his dad. _Well, he _is _choosing to be a criminal_. _Just like he chose to cheat on me_. But Artemis knew what it was like to see no choices in front of you. If Paula hadn't come home when she did, Artemis may have been in the same place. Or worse, she may have been dead. She couldn't see Sportsmaster being too happy with a vigilante daughter. So while it still hurt to see Cameron, the way he had made her feel when she'd finally caught him red-handed with another girl, one, she knew, of many, she also felt bad for the way he was caught up in his father's game. There were too many complex feelings tangled up in this whole situation, and Artemis felt like she hadn't signed up for that. What she _had _signed up for was some straightforward punching bad guys, and all she wanted was to get back to that.  
So when Wally texted her, she really didn't see the need to answer, to tell him that she had been snitching on her ex, and that she was the only one who could do it, because her whole family and everyone she knew were criminals and everyone thought she was a criminal too. _Yeah, that would go well. _But if Wally didn't like one thing, it was being ignored. The next day, she got a follow-up,

"You know, we could really have used your help yesterday, but I guess you had something more important going on. Thanks so much, from the team."

Artemis contemplated a reply, but would he ever ask Nightwing where he was? Blame Aqualad for not being there? Certainly, not his precious M'gann. She'd always be proving herself to him, and she'd always be failing. _I get enough of that from my Dad._

She sent him a two-word reply, and he seemed to get the message.

After another long night at the library, she got home to find Dick in her living room sitting in front of a laptop.

"Hey," she said, surprised. "Where's Zatanna?"

"She went to bed." He answered simply. "I just had some work to do. Where have you been?"

"Library." She yawned. "Well, I'm gonna grab a snack and head to bed myself."

"Wait, Artemis."

"Yeah, Dick?"

He hesitated. "What's going on with you and Wally?"

Her eyes widened. "I don't think that there's any of your business," she replied tightly.

"Hey, I don't want it to be." He held his hands up. "But…just, don't mess him around. Okay?"

_Me, mess him around?_ Alright, that was it. Dick wanted to get into this, she'd get into this. "You don't want me to mess with _him_?" She whisper-yelled, trying not to wake Zatanna, stepping closer to him. "Why don't you ask him how Clayface lured him into a trap the other day. You know I can read a briefing report, right?" Dick swore under his breath, but Artemis didn't let him speak. "Yeah, I'm not an idiot. I know he's in love with M'gann, and fine, if you think I'm a 'distraction' or whatever, don't worry about it. You want to know what's going on with me and Wally? Nothing. Strictly teammates. Not friends. He gets it, and now you get it too."

Forgetting her snack, she turned around and stomped to her room.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Wally watched Artemis write notes in her book during class. She was so annoyingly unaware of him. She hadn't said a word to him during classes, acting like they'd never even met, and he was getting a headache. First, finding out Tigress and Artemis were the same person after that crazy night and then the Clayface fight, getting his ass handed to him. _Without any help from Tigress. _He'd been pissed about that. She drops a bomb and disappears from his life, the only two-words she'd said since then being just a simple, _Fuck you. _She even missed some classes. And now she's just taking notes in poetry, not at all affected by the fact that Wally was watching her. To her, he may as well be a fly on the wall.

Fine, whatever. Maybe if she'd _apologized_, had some sense of humility or guilt, he would've forgiven her. In fact, he'd had some very good thoughts about how she could make it up to him. But that text had wiped all those thoughts away.

Artemis wasn't sorry at all. She had been playing with him all along, he could see that now. And he's just supposed to take it. Ugh, well, he was done with that. If she was going to ignore him, he could ignore her right back.

Professor Ruiz clapped her hands, one of the things she always did to dismiss class, and Wally realized that class was over, and he hadn't heard a word she had said. _Great, _he thought to himself, shoving his unopened book into his backpack, _now Artemis is gonna make me fail poetry class too_.

At the cave later, Wally closed and opened the kitchen cabinets. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he knew he wasn't finding it. He opened the fridge and stared at it for a long time before closing it with a sigh.

"Hey, Wally!" a perky voice called to him from above. He turned as Megan floated down. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

He shrugged. "Not really. We don't have any food here."

"I can make you something!" Meg responded brightly. She made to look through the fridge, but Wally stopped her.

"Thanks, Meg, but I think I'll just have an apple." Wally grabbed an apple from the bowl on the kitchen island and headed to the living room. He flipped through the channels mindlessly. What was wrong with him? Meg and food were two of his favorite things and yet right now he wasn't tempted by either. As much as he thought Megan was hot and cool, he found himself less interested in her romantically. Instead of daydreaming of sweetness and freckles, he was thinking of brown skin and sarcasm. He frowned to himself and threw the remote on the couch beside him.

"What's wrong?" A voice behind him suddenly asked.

Wally, startled, threw his apple up in the air and whipped around to find Dick standing there.

"_Make a noise_, _already._ Jesus, do you have to be such a creepster?" Wally exclaimed, turning back around to grab the apple before it hit the floor.

"I made noise. You were just too busy pitying yourself to notice." Dick jumped over the couch to sit beside Wally.

"I'm not pitying myself; I'm just bored," Wally grumbled.

"Bored?" Dick brightened. Wally loved that look in his eye. It'd been a long time since they'd had a night out when it was only the two of them.

"What do you want to do? Play a prank on Batman? Draw mustaches on all the Superman statues? Go pick up some girls?"

"I can't pick up girls," Dick reminded him, "Zatanna would turn me into a literal pig. Then probably you too."

"Not like that'd be much different." A voice from the doorway responded.

Dick and Wally whipped their heads around to see Tigress standing in the doorway in her civies, including sunglasses.

Wally glared. He waged a war internally between ignoring her and answering back, so in the end he just replied, "Yeah, you too."

He couldn't see her eyes, but he knew they were rolling. "Nice retort."

"Sorry," he snapped back, slamming his apple onto the coffee table, "But I'm not used to talking to _liars_."

Okay, that hurt. The last thing that Artemis wanted to be was a liar, but everywhere she looked, she was lying to someone. She thought that maybe she and Wally could go back to their usual banter, but he didn't seem interested in that.

"Since when is having a secret identity _lying?"_ Artemis hissed, taking a step into the living room.

"Oh, this went way beyond a secret identity issue," Wally retorted, standing up.

"What exactly is your problem, Baywatch?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't call me that," he snapped. "And you know what this is about!"

"No, I really don't," Artemis replied. She knew he was mad because she had kept something important from him, but he needed to get over it. Artemis tried to ignore the pang where she felt guilt, but she had to admit it was starting to get to her. She opened her mouth, to say what she wasn't sure, when Wally cut her off.

"You-you tried to _seduce _me," Wally answered accusingly. Artemis stared at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Behind Wally, Dick was laughing too. Wally whirled around to glare at Dick before turning back to Artemis. "Don't _laugh_. You did!"

Artemis was bent over laughing, "No, no, I mean I guess I did," she gasped out.

"You admit it!" Wally sounded triumphant, but then as he watched Artemis wipe tears from her eyes, he seemed to deflate. "So why are you laughing?"

Artemis had finally stopped laughing, but she couldn't stop the grin across her face as she explained. "I was drunk, and I didn't even try very hard. We just danced and then watched _Jurassic Park_." Artemis couldn't believe that would make him angry. She shook her head."Why are you even mad about that?"

"Because-" Wally flailed at her, and her heart did a little ping as she watched him plop back down on the couch in defeat. "It's the principle of the thing."

"And what principle is that?" Artemis reached over to grab the apple, turning it over in her hands as she sat in the chair across from him.

"You don't just try to seduce a guy-"

Artemis cut in, "Can we please stop using that word?"

Dick nodded in agreement. "You sound like someone's maiden auntie." Artemis snickered.

Wally glared at them both before continuing, "without telling him your secret identity!"

"So could she seduce you now?" Dick asked. Artemis knew he was trolling them both, and she was a little surprised. After their conversation in her living room, neither had even mentioned Wally, but she was pretty sure Dick disapproved. Still, Artemis could never resist a good joke.

"Yeah, could I?" She leaned towards Wally, tracing a finger on the knee of his jeans.

He gulped, "What?"

"Tigress, don't play with your food," another voice joined them. Artemis looked up to see Zatanna standing over them. Artemis laid back in her chair, shrugging. She loved Zatanna, but she had to admit, she was kind of hoping to see where this was going. Still, maybe Zee was right.

Wally turned to glare at Zatanna here. "I hate all of you."

"You can't choose your teammates, buddy," Dick slapped Wally on the back.

"Or your friends," Artemis added.

"You _can_ choose your friends," Wally snapped back.

"Well, luckily, your friends chose me." Artemis smiled. She took a bite of the apple as Megan floated in.

"Hey, guys, Batman's here. We have a mission." She seemed excited, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Good luck, friends," Zatanna called, as they each stood up and stretched.

"You're not coming with?" Artemis asked. This was only the second time Zatanna had been to the cave, that Artemis knew of at least. She hadn't been on any missions yet, but this seemed as good an opportunity as any.

"My dad and Batman don't know I'm here, exactly."

Artemis gaped at her. "How do you get in?"

"I know a guy," she replied smugly, wrapping herself around Dick.

"Okay, okay," Artemis rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're not coming, you'd better make yourself scarce. I'm going to get changed."

Wally was _tired_. Damn, he was tired. He was tired physically, still not recovered from running in the desert to carrying Artemis and Kaldur, and he was tired mentally. The past two weeks really fucked with his head.

_Fine, _he'd thought to himself when she had ignored him. If she wanted to play it that way, then fine. Wally certainly didn't need some lying archer messing with his head. But then she came in teasing and touching him as if that could change anything, and he started feeling a little more than confused.

But what topped it off? Losing all his memories and spending the whole day with Artemis, of all people. Suddenly it was like a reset button. _Is there such a thing as emotional whiplash?_ Getting that start over really changed his viewpoint. In the three days since, Wally couldn't shake the good feelings he got in the desert, even as he tried to remind himself that he was mad at her. They'd had training today, and he couldn't help but admire her technique, the way her body jumped and coiled (_and looked,_ his mind nagged at him).

He walked into the locker room to peel off his suit. Much to his chagrin and surprise, Tigress was already there. _She never uses the locker room_, he thought puzzlingly. But what was even more surprising was that she wasn't wearing her mask. Instead, she was in her civies, sans hat or sunglasses even. He watched in shock as she brushed and pulled her long, wet hair into a ponytail before he stepped forward.

"Artemis," he hissed. "Your _mask_."

She began to moisturize her face, shrugging and glancing up at him. "Yeah, I know." She sighed and sat down to tie her shoes. "I figure, I gotta start trusting the team sometime. Baiyla showed me that if nothing else." Wally watched the wet spot grow on the back of her white shirt where the thick rope of hair rested.

"Trust, huh?" Wally shifted his feet.

"Yeah, something like that." She stood up and closed her locker. Artemis sighed. "Listen, Wally. I know… I know that finding out about me was a shock, and-" she seemed to struggle for a moment.

"Don't worry about it," Wally spoke automatically, interrupting her before she could apologize.

Her eyes widened, but she persisted, "No, I get why you were mad, and then I didn't even explain or apologize, but-"

"I _was_ mad, but I'm not now. I kinda get it," he shrugged.

"Yeah?" Artemis asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Wally nodded quickly. And he was surprised to find it true. He hadn't been exactly welcoming to Tigress. She must have been freaked out when he showed up in her class.

"Well, thanks." She gave him a small smile before slipping on her hat and grabbed her gym bag.

"So, Arty?" Wally questioned.

"Yeah?"

"If you're trying to be so open, then what's with the hat?" Wally questioned.

"Oh," she smirked. "I just look hot as hell in a hat."

Before Wally could even think about it, as if on instinct, he smirked back and answered flirtatiously, "Yeah, you do." _What was that?_

Artemis' eyes widened and then narrowed quickly, but there was playfulness in her voice when she replied, "Down, boy."

Wally swiftly walked close to her, so she backed into the locker behind her a little, leaning in to say in a low voice, "Oh, I'm happy to go down anytime, beautiful."

"Not in this universe, Speed Junior."

"That's not what you were saying the other night." He put his hand on the locker behind her, just over her shoulder.

"I was drunk," Artemis rebutted.

"And when you called me your ninja boyfriend?" Wally leaned in a little, enjoying the way she bit her lips a little. Wally wasn't sure if he'd seen her look unsure of herself like this before.

"Amnesia."

"Right." He stared at her lips.

"Right."

"Well, if amnesia ever hits again, you know who to call," Wally murmured, leaning in a little more so their faces were very close now, his forehead almost touching the bill of her cap.

"I don't feel like you know how amnesia works," she replied, but there was no bite in her tone, and she was watching his lips.

"Hey, KF!" A door slammed open from behind him. Wally turned his head and when he looked back, Artemis was gone. She had slipped beneath his arm and was heading toward the door, passing by Nightwing.

"Oh, hey, Tigress." Nightwing seemed just as surprised as Wally had been to see Artemis in the locker room.

"You can call me Artemis," She replied gently. "It's okay. I'm okay with the team knowing who I am." _She's really doing this_, Wally thought to himself, impressed.

"Oh, okay. Artemis." Nightwing grinned. "Still Nightwing." He pointed to himself. Wally rolled his eyes and zipped over.

"Yeah, yeah old Bat habits die hard." He nudged Nightwing, "What's up?"

"Oh, I was just going to tell you I wasn't going to be home tonight. Don't wait up." Nightwing turned to Artemis, who had started to move back towards the exit. "Uh, Artemis?" he called out. She stopped and turned towards him. Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck, "I might actually see you later. Zee wanted to hang out."

Artemis paused. "Oh. Okay."

"I'm just gonna get changed and head there in a minute if you want to ride together?" Nightwing offered.

"No, thanks. I need to get some homework done. I think I'll just chill at the cave for a while."

Nightwing shrugged and waved at them both before heading out.

"You know, you could always come to my place." Wally offered.

"Yeah, right Kid Pervert. I think I'm okay here."

Wally scoffed. He was really trying to be nice, but _okay whatever_. "Sure, fine. Do what you want."

Artemis waved at him over her shoulder, and he walked back to the showers, a little less tired.

When he was done showering, Wally automatically headed to his favorite place in the whole cave, the kitchen. He heard Megan's chattering voice before he got there and grinned. _Definitely some hot food_, he thought to himself. His appetite had returned suddenly a few days ago. He didn't hear any voices responding to her, so he figured it was just her and Superboy. When he got there, he was surprised to see Artemis at the kitchen island, her books in front of her. She had a pained look on her face as M'gann talked to her.

"Hey Megalicious!" He greeted his friend. Artemis made a face. Pausing, he wondered how often she made those kinds of faces and he'd never noticed because of the mask. Shaking it off, he turned to the stove.

"Hey Wally," M'gann answered back, pulling some cookies from the oven.

Wally quickly ran over to grab some, but they were too hot. "Oooh, these look good."

"Thanks," she beamed. "They're _Artemis' _favorite." Wally could hear the pride in her voice when she said Artemis' name.

_Ah, I see. Artemis revealed her ID to Megan and now Megan has like some sort of friendship sugar high. No wonder Artemis looks like she wants to pull her hair out. Not exactly her scene._ Wally laughed to himself. "Oh yeah? And what are you two ladies up to?"

M'gann clapped her hands together. "Oh, we haven't decided. Maybe movies? Or I have some new nailpolish or—"

"Actually," Artemis interrupted. "I promised Wally we'd get some homework done."

Wally's head whipped to look at Artemis, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, really?" M'gann sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, but we'll have a girls' night soon." Artemis promised, gathering her books.

"Am I invited to that too?" Wally asked, suggestively. Artemis wrinkled her nose at him, but bit her tongue for once, and Megan seemed to not hear him at all.

Megan hurriedly put some cookies in a ziplock bag for them. "Take these with you, at least. They have lots of nuts, and chocolate."

"Hell yes," Wally grabbed the bag. "And don't worry, Arty," She hissed under her breath. "I'll help you figure out your homework. You won't fail again, I promise." She took a threatening step forward, but Megan stood in her way, beaming.

"That's so sweet of you to help, Wally"

He grinned at her, "Not as sweet as you, babe." Wally and Artemis walked towards the zeta tubes, her back hunched a little. _What's wrong now?_ She seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Wally.

.

As soon as they stepped out of the zeta tubes, Artemis turned to Wally. "Sorry, if I kind of cockblocked you there." He frowned in confusion, but she kept talking, "I love M'gann, but it was just a lot. And I really do need to get some homework done. But I'll just head to the library."

She started to walk out of the broken elevator at Wayne Tech (_god, how didn't she put that together_), only to feel a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, come on." Wally let go quickly, when she stopped, and Artemis tried to ignore the way her skin still seemed to buzz. "My place is right there."

Artemis hesitated.

"You're reading the book for poetry anyway, right?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well, we can read together." He spread his hands as if solving all their problems.

_What was he up to?_ A suspicion formed in Artemis' head. Her eyes widened. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" He asked innocently.

"Poetry. Wall-man science-genius can't understand a few lines of verse." Artemis poked him in the chest. She knew he wasn't flirting with her because he liked her- he needed something from her.

He threw his hands up in frustration. "Okay, okay, you got me. Like, just say why you want to say. Why is everything a flower or a stone or ice? Why are there so many horses in poetry?"

"Okay, one," Artemis held up a finger. "Horses are majestic, beautiful beings, and we are lucky to share this earth with them." She held up a second finger. "And two, sometimes it's hard to just say things. Or to find the right way to say things. It's like how sometimes, you want to say something in a different language because the translation loses meaning."

Wally grinned at her. "See, this stuff is totally up your alley. Arty, come on." He pouted at her. "Besides, I have the cookies." _Damn, I really want those cookies_. Telling M'gann her favorite cookie flavor had almost gotten a bigger reaction than when she told her to call her Artemis. She knew those cookies were jam-packed with nuts and chocolate and were the perfect snack for while she read.

"Okay," Wally beamed at her. "But _just _for a few hours. And I get half the cookies."

His face fell. "Half?"

"_At least_ half. They're my cookies!" She exclaimed. He hesitated. "Are you kidding, Wally? It's half or I'm going to the library ,and you have to figure out poetry on your own." Artemis stuck out her hand.

Wally nodded, reaching forward to shake her hand. At the last minute, he pulled her close. "Are you sure you only want to shake on it?" _What is he doing?_ _I know he likes M'gann. Is he just trolling me because of the other night?_ Artemis pushed him away.

"Let's just go." She replied shakily, glad that her hat covered her eyes.

An hour later, they sat on the couch. Well, Artemis sat. Wally was laying upside down reading his poetry book.

"Who made the world/ Who made the swan and the black bear?" He read out loud in a flat voice. "Sheesh, lady it's all about atoms. I mean, this is what I'm saying. Why are poets asking questions that are already answered?!"

"Wow, poets, philosophers, magicians, priests, does anyone have a job worth keeping besides scientists?" Artemis asked dryly.

Wally looked at her over the top of his book. "Chefs."

Artemis threw a couch pillow at him, but she was also smiling. "Listen, nerd. There's more to life than what you can see in a microscope. Besides, you're not reading it right. You have to read the whole thing and like… pause and think and stuff. Listen to the sounds and images and ideas all at once."

Wally sat up. "Well, you read it then."

Artemis hesitated, but cleared her throat.

The Summer Day

Who made the world?

Who made the swan, and the black bear?

Who made the grasshopper?

This grasshopper, I mean-

the one who has flung herself out of the grass,

the one who is eating sugar out of my hand,

who is moving her jaws back and forth instead of up and down-

who is gazing around with her enormous and complicated eyes.

Now she lifts her pale forearms and thoroughly washes her face.

Now she snaps her wings open, and floats away.

I don't know exactly what a prayer is.

I do know how to pay attention, how to fall down

into the grass, how to kneel down in the grass,

how to be idle and blessed, how to stroll through the fields,

which is what I have been doing all day.

Tell me, what else should I have done?

Doesn't everything die at last, and too soon?

Tell me, what is it you plan to do

with your one wild and precious life?

As Artemis read, the room fell silent and when she was done, she realized it was because for once, Wally wasn't rustling pages, or tapping his foot or scrounging for crumbs in the empty ziplock bag. He was still, absolutely still. The air felt electric, and Artemis finally looked up from the page. Wally was staring at her, a look in his eyes she couldn't define. She stared back for a moment, before clearing her throat. He shook his head a little and a blush came over his cheeks as he looked back at the page. _What was that about?_

She turned back to her own book. "Hmm… yeah, so the poem is about making the most of life, and how that's kind of whatever you want it to be because life is kind of pointless."

"Uh yeah, I kinda get it now." He paused. "But like not pointless, too, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean she says we all die too soon. But she also calls life 'wild' and 'precious.'"

Aretmis looked over the last line again, reading it to herself. "I guess that's true."

"So, maybe she's saying we die too soon and that _is_ the point, to make it what you want."

Artemis grinned. "Wow, Wall-man, getting kind of deep there, huh?"

He didn't take the bait, just turning the page. "You know, maybe this poetry stuff isn't so bad after all."

Artemis examined him, the way his hair was mussed, like a small tornado, his angular jaw. He looked up and caught her staring, and Artemis blushed.

Luckily, he didn't seem to notice. "What's up?"

She shifted in her seat. "I was just getting hungry. Since, you know, you ate more than your half of the cookies."

"You weren't eating them!"

"I was _saving _them for later."

"Why eat tomorrow what you can eat today, I always say."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, but since the deal was that I got half, I think you owe me a pizza."

They both looked outside, where it had started raining. "Order in?" Wally suggested. Artemis nodded.

Well, this day had been a turnaround.

Wally was no longer tired. He was energized. When Artemis read that poem, he could just hear it differently. Her voice went over the words like rivers over stones, ebbing and flowing. He felt like he knew what she meant when she said, "wild and precious." Wally could see Artemis standing in the desert or talking animatedly in class when she said those words. _Fuck_, he thought to himself. _This is a messed-up week_.

They ordered pizza, and until it got there, just made small talk, answering the questions from the poetry assignment. Wally felt awkward and uncomfortable, but she seemed not to notice. By the time the pizzas arrived, they were packing away their stuff. Wally went to get the plates while Artemis flipped around on the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Mmm... I don't know. We never finished _Jurassic Park_."

"What! No. No, we watch what I want in my house, and that does _not_ include pseudo-science." Wally tried to grab the remote.

Artemis held it away from him. "I'm the guest! I should get to choose, Kid Manners." They wrestled for a moment before Wally realized how they were angled, with his body pressing against hers.

He grinned. "Arty, if this was all a ploy to touch me, you can just ask."

"Don't call me that," she insisted pushing him off her. "Ugh, here, take the remote."

Wally quickly examined her. Her hat had fallen off in the scuffle and her already short crop top had ridden up, showing even more of her smooth tan skin. He turned quickly back to the TV before she could notice him staring.

After a few minutes of flipping through channels, he turned to her.

"Hey, have you ever seen _The Amazing Race?_"

Artemis shook her head. "I don't watch a lot of reality TV."

"No, no, it's so much more than that." Wally explained how it was a competition all over the world. When he was done, Artemis shrugged.

"Sure, sounds good. Put on the latest episode."

"You can't just _put on the latest episode_." Wally was horrified. "You have to start at the beginning."

"Fine, dork, let's start at the beginning, but hurry. The pizza is getting cold." Artemis rolled her eyes.

He turned on the first episode and quickly stood up and turned off all the lights. When he sat beside her on the floor, using the couch behind them for support and the coffee table as a dining table, he maybe sat a little closer than normal, his knee almost touching hers. Again, she seemed to not even notice.

They watched in silence at first, just chewing, but once the challenges started, Artemis started to get into it.

"I could _totally_ win this show. I mean, mountain climbing? Jumping off things? This is my bag."

"Uh, I don't think that's exactly fair to the other contestants." Wally pointed out.

"Why not?" Artemis demanded. "I'm not a meta-human. I would partner with Nightwing, and we would crush this thing."

"Hey, why Nightwing instead of me?"

"Well, I haven't seen a challenge yet that involves flirting your way to the pit stop."

He grimaced. "Yeah, well, sometimes you have to eat gross things."

"Hmmm…" Artemis glanced at the screen and then back at him. "I guess you could come in handy sometimes. If we didn't kill each other."

Wally nodded, satisfied, and they both turned their attention back to the screen. A few minutes later, Artemis spoke up.

"Okay, see this one is not cool. Deep water diving? Yeah, I'm not trying to drown on reality TV." She gestured towards the screen.

Wally moved a little closer, knocking his knee against hers. "Oh, don't worry. I'd be happy to give you mouth-to-mouth anytime, beautiful."

Artemis turned to him, frowning.

"Don't-don't call me that," she finally sputtered.

He reached up and touched the hair that had escaped her ponytail and was framing her face. "Why not? You like it too much, _beautiful_?"

She snorted, "In your dreams, West." But she didn't move out of his touch.

"Oh, definitely in many, many of my dreams."

A beat, and Wally thought he had finally been able to gain the upperhand in this, whatever it was (he refused to think the word _relationship_), when suddenly he felt her lips against his.

The kiss was so sudden that his head jerked back. Artemis pressed his shoulders back and straddled his hips, agonizingly molding her mouth to his. She nipped at his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth in surprise and pleasure. She swept her tongue across his once, twice, and just when he thought to push back with his own tongue, moving his hands from her hips (_When did I put them there_?) to her waist, it was over.

_Mouth-to-mouth? Really, so he could think about M'gann giving him mouth-to-mouth again_? Artemis couldn't figure out what he was doing. _He has to be messing with me about the other night_. She tried to rebuff him, but when that didn't work, she figured, _Oh yeah? Two can play at that game._

Wally's body had gone rigid under hers, and Artemis could imagine his look of shock. _I knew that would shut him up. _What she hadn't thought of was how good he would feel. His hands were firm on her hips, and his lips tasted like salt and oregano. She held his shoulders for support, marveling at the strength beneath them. Just as he started to respond, Artemis tore herself away from him.

"Dream about _that_, Wall-man." She said silkily, standing up to leave. This would have been much cooler if she wasn't so breathy, but from the fact that Wally hadn't moved, she felt she had proved her point.

Artemis grabbed her bag and opened the door to leave, but before it was all the way open, Wally's hand appeared slamming it shut. Artemis gave a cry of surprise and dropped her bag, as she turned to face Wally.

"What the hell, West?" she spit.

He glowered, but didn't answer her, only stepping closer. His hand was still just above her head holding the door closed as he backed her into it. _Oh fuck, he's hot when he's angry,_ Artemis thought in surprise. There was this tense, smoldering thing that definitely hit Artemis right in the gut, and the intensity of his eyes made her lick her lips, unconsciously. His eyes went her lips swiftly when she did that then back to her eyes. But she wasn't going to back down. _Is he angry about a joke kiss after all his lines?_

"Listen, West—" She started, but with his free hand he suddenly grabbed her by the chin.

"No, you listen." He answered intensely before pulling his face to hers. And where the last kiss was heat and pressure, this was long and slow. _This boy knows how to kiss,_ Artemis thought briefly. He moved his hand from holding her chin to cupping her face and slid his tongue across her lips, asking for permission. She gladly opened for him, and he entered. There was that taste again, but this time, he was exploring her mouth too. They kissed each other with a hunger, with pent up tension pushing at each other. He moved his hands to pick her up by her ass, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her into the door.

She gasped as Wally moved to kiss her neck, arching against him. Running her fingers through his hair, as Wally sucked on her pulse point, Artemis could feel his growing hardness through his sweats, and she gripped him by her legs, pulling him impossibly closer. She moved her hands to his shoulders and used him as leverage to grind her center into his.

"_Fuck_," he moaned, throwing his head back. She smiled smugly for a moment until suddenly, he snapped his hips into hers, pounding her into the door, and it was her turn to arch and moan. He squeezed her ass, and ground into her again, but this time it was a slow roll of his hips against hers. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and tried to meet his speed. Then with a whoosh, she found herself lying on her back on the couch.

"What the hell," she asked dizzyingly.

He moved his hands to her waist again. "I want to touch you." Wally said it desperately, and he took her mouth again, as he rubbed his fingers where her shirt met her stomach, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Artemis squirmed under him, seeking satisfaction, but he just rubbed her skin gently, trailing kisses on her neck.

"Wally," she whined into his ear. He pulled back, a wild look on his face, and kissed her hard, pushing her knees open. She eagerly welcomed him between her legs and shuddered a little as he thrust hard against her. They found their rhythm again quickly, but this time they seemed to be chasing something.

"Artemis, I'm so close." He warned her.

"Me too, oh, god, Wally," His hands were holding her hips, moving her against him. She had his shirt crumpled in her hands, as she held onto him. He started moving faster, in sweeping rolls that hit her in just the right spot, and she came in waves, calling his name, with him coming almost immediately after.

They just lay there for a moment, catching their breath.

Then Wally grinned and, moving quickly, sat up, pulling Artemis into his lap.

"You know, I've gotten a lot of shit about being named Wally, but I don't think it'll bother me anymore." He nuzzled her neck, and then went to whisper in her ear. "I'll just think of the way it sounded coming off your lips."

Artemis was starting to come down, the realization of what had just happened washing over her. She rolled her eyes and climbed off him. "Yeah, okay, well, don't get used to it."

Wally narrowed his eyes, "What does that mean?"

"It means, I was horny, you were horny, _as always_. Let's not make it more than it was." She didn't face him as she straightened her clothes. Walking back to the door, Artemis leaned down and picked up her bag before quickly exiting, waving over her shoulder, not bothering to look at him.

On the walk back to her apartment, she turned the music up loud in her headphones to avoid her own thought process. It wasn't until she was safely in her own room that she leaned her head back against the door behind her.. _Oh god, what have I done?_

Wally waited until the door closed behind Artemis before standing up and punching the air. He wasn't worried about what Artemis had said about it not happening again. Part of what made it fun was her stubborn attitude. And he remembered the way she'd moaned under his lips. He'd been trying to take it slow, to take it all in, to make it last, but man, when she said his name in that raspy whine, he had just lost it. He grinned, ruffling his hair. _Whew, that girl unwinds me._

As Wally walked towards the shower, he kicked something on the floor by the couch. There lay her hat, lost to her earlier in the evening during their fight over the remote, and evidently forgotten. He swiped it up, and whispered to himself, "Sweet, souvenir."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Artemis really debated not going to class the next day. Finally, she decided to go to class. For one thing, she'd done the readings and wanted to talk about them. For another, it would probably give Wally the wrong impression, like she cared what he thinks of her. She tried not to focus too hard on what she was wearing, choosing just a cropped top sweater and jeans, as well as her tried and true combat boots. She hadn't been wearing them to class normally, but why not. Since her two worlds were blending anyway, Artemis figured that she could bring a little Tigress when needed. She put her hair back in its signature top knot. She'd had to shower again last night when she got home, and it was still a little damp.

Artemis walked into the kitchen to find Dick and Zatanna at the kitchen island, eating pancakes.

"Is this gonna be like an everyday thing now?" Artemis asked, pointing between them.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Would that be so bad?"

Artemis shrugged. "No, not really. Though it would help if you'd restrict your bedroom activities to the, y'know, bedroom." Ever since Dick and Zatanna had spilled all their secrets, they'd seemed a lot more open about everything, and Artemis had walked into the house multiple times to find them making out, and often, even worse. She did _not_ need to know Nightwing wore boxer briefs (though she did give Zatanna a high-five later about that ass. Okay, that boy could _get_ it).

"I guess that's fair." Dick answered smugly, "But isn't that a bit hypocritical?"

Artemis, who had been reaching into the fridge for her smoothie, froze momentarily, before grabbing her cup and turning back to them. "What do you mean?" _Be cool, Artemis_. _Not even that idiot would…_

Dick held up his phone, "Just that I got a _very _interesting text this morning."

Artemis sprung into action, trying to grab his phone, but, seemingly anticipating her move, he threw it to Zatanna. Zatanna laughed and ran from Artemis, who desperately tried to chase her. Just as Artemis got close, she threw it to Dick, who had somehow gotten to the top of the fridge.

"Give it to me, you little monkey!" Artemis shrieked.

"Hey, Dick," Dick read, just out of her reach. "Guess who I made out with on the couch last night?"

_Fuck, godddammit Kid Idiot_. Artemis put her head in her hands.

"And look there's a picture, too." Dick crooned. He held the phone close to Artemis, and she snatched it from his hand. Sure enough, there was Wally, wearing her baseball cap from yesterday. He looked pretty cute in it, but still, _what the fuck_.

"He is dead," Artemis gritted her teeth, stalking towards the door.

"If you defile it, you bought it," Dick called after her, but she just stuck her middle finger up at him and kept walking.

Artemis got to class almost fifteen minutes early, but luckily, Wally was already there. If she hadn't been so pissed, she'd have been a little smug, especially when he held out a cup of coffee he'd brought for her.

"_What is wrong with you?_" she whisper-yelled, taking the seat next to him.

The eager smile dropped off his face. "What, I thought you liked coffee?"

"Not the coffee… I mean, yes, why did you bring me coffee?" Artemis blew a breath. "But why did you text _Dick?_"

Wally looked at her in confusion. "I wasn't supposed to text Dick?"

"Not about…this…" She gestured vaguely between them.

"What, I text Dick about everything! You don't talk to Zatanna?" Wally asked incredulously.

"_No_. Unlike you, Wally, I don't hook up so rarely that it's worth a banner and announcements."

Wally shook his head. "Man, Artemis, you gotta try talking more. It's really nice to have someone you can tell anything. Like you know, friends."

_How is he not getting this?_ Artemis gritted her teeth, "Wally, I have friends. But I also respect my privacy, and I would appreciate it if you would too."

"Okay, okay," He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I didn't know you were so touchy."

"I'm not _touchy_; I just don't need the entire League to know every time I get off." Artemis huffed, crossing her arms.

"So," Wally leaned forward, resting his arm across the back of her chair, "it _is _gonna happen again?"

Artemis looked at him lazily, letting her gaze slide over his lips to land on his eyes and smirked. He smiled and leaned closer, just as she turned her head back to the front and replied, "Well, after that text, it's not."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his smile drop for the second time, just as the rest of the class started to file in.

Wally was uncharacteristically quiet in class, and Artemis could tell he was sulking from the corner of her eye. As class ended though, Professor Ruiz made sure to tell the class what a great job he did on his response, which made him sit up a little straighter, and Artemis couldn't help but feel a little proud. _Well_, she argued to herself_, he did so well because of me_.

As the class petered out, Artemis gathered her stuff and headed to the hallway. She peeked over her shoulder, finally, only to find herself a little disappointed that it seemed Wally had already left. Artemis didn't want a repeat of yesterday by any means. But it was kind of fun to piss him off. _I guess he's easier to shake than I thought_, she sighed. _Another one bites the dust._

She walked out the door towards her next class and pulled out her phone. _Should I text Zatanna?_ Artemis reasoned she already knew about her and Wally, maybe she'd mock him with her. That would definitely cheer her up. Artemis frowned at her phone. _Do I need cheering up?_ It wasn't like she planned on hooking up with Wally West again, so what was the big deal if he finally got the message? She slid her phone into her back pocket and reached for the door to her next building when she felt a burst of wind and someone was holding it open for her.

"_What are you doing_?" Artemis was hit with instant déjà vu.

"Brought you coffee, beautiful."

"You already brought me coffee, Wally," Artemis walked past him, "and I told you not to call me that."

"Yeah, but you didn't drink it, so I got you a hot one," he argued, following her.

"Maybe I didn't drink it for a reason," she replied standing outside her classroom, her hip cocked.

"Yeah, but when you're done being mad, you'll want it, so take it." Wally handed it to her. She threw her hands up and grabbed the cup. He didn't let go automatically, but instead stepped forward. "Besides, I _know _you have to be tired after last night." Artemis' eyes widened, as Wally, using his super speed, planted a kiss on her check before taking off.

She stared at him as he jogged backwards down the hall for a moment, before finally choking out, "I want my hat back!"

He laughed and turned around without answering.

Two days later, and Wally was back in class, back with a coffee for Artemis.

She sighed and sat next to him. "Thank you. But Wally, really, why are you bringing me coffee?"

"You like coffee," Wally answered. It was a true testament to his maturity, he felt, that he did not add "_duh."_

"Yes, but why are you bringing it to me?" Artemis pressed. "I thought we agreed not to make more of what happened the other day." Wally's heart plummeted; _did she really mean that? _It was time to pivot.

"Okay, okay, hot beverages are a no- go." Wally put his hands up. "Just trying to be friendly."

"Friendly?" Artemis cocked her eyebrow.

"Yes, you know, like we said we would be the other night?" Wally insisted.

Artemis appeared to consider it. "Okay, friends. But no more coffee."

"Fine, fine." Wally yielded. He looked her over. God, she loved those little belly shirts, and he had to admit, so did he. He missed the shorts she used to wear a little, but her jeans were just tight enough to make it about even. And those boots. Oh, yes. Those boots had been a feature in many late-night thoughts recently.

"So, _friend_, do you want to watch _Amazing Race _later?" He asked after class, walking with her to her next class.

"Can't," she answered. "Promised a girl's night with M'gann. To make up for last week."

"Oh, really?" Wally grinned. "Pillow fights and all?"

"No, pervert, probably just movies and pizza."

"I can watch movies and pizza! Why aren't I invited?"

They reached her classroom, and Artemis gave him a cold look. "Don't worry, Wally, I won't take up too much of your precious M'gann's time. You can have her back tomorrow," she sneered.

"That's not—" Wally started to protest, but Artemis cut him off.

"Whatever, West. I'll see you around." She stomped into her classroom.

Wally just stood there for a minute, confused. _What was that about?_

The next morning, he joined Connor in heading back to the cave. He did feel a little better that they had kicked out Connor as well, and he and Connor had spent the night watching sports. They hadn't spent that much time together since Connor had moved to the Cave, and it was nice to get in some quality time.

"Hello ladies," Wally announced, entering the cave. "We have arrived!" When no one answered, Wally frowned.

While Connor went to drop off his stuff in his room, Wally wandered to the kitchen. There he found Artemis sitting at the kitchen island in sleep shorts and a tank top, undoing what looked like an elaborate amount of braids, frizzy and tangled.

"Woah_._" _What happened to her?_

"What are you doing here?" She scowled at him from her seat.

"Artemis, the Cave is _communal_ space," he chided her. Hopping on the seat next to her, he asked her, "What's got your panties in a twist? Late night with Megs?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Artemis stuck her tongue out, "You know I never make jokes about you and Supey making out all night or anything."

"He's not my type." Wally shrugged. "Too many muscles." Artemis looked surprised. "What, you think you're the only one who can appreciate members of every gender? Oh, no, my friend, I couldn't deny all this to the world." Wally gestured to himself. Artemis laughed at that, and Wally felt a little thrill go down his back.

"But Superboy isn't your type?" She inquired. "I thought he was everybody's type."

Wally felt his heart sink. "I'm into the brooding, but I like them lean and mean." He gave her a smirk. "You know the type, sexy."

She frowned at him, still undoing some of her braids. "Wally, do you call all your _friends_ 'sexy'?"

He lowered his voice, "Just the ones that have made me come in my pants, beautiful."

Wally saw her eyes spark, but before she could retort, Megan had floated in the kitchen. "Hey, Wally, you're just in time for breakfast!" She floated to the oven and pulled out cinnamon rolls.

He sped over. "Those look almost as yummy as you," he drooled.

"Thanks, Wally," Megan glanced back at Artemis, "But Artemis actually made them."

"Don't bother, M'gann." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Player Boy doesn't care."

"That's not true," Wally disagreed. "I'm always happy to have you sweeten my day." Megan's eyes widened, but Artemis looked unsatisfied.

"Oh, god, Wally, just get out of here." Artemis whined, still trying to undo her hair, "I don't have the patience to deal with you and this at the same time."

Megan bit her lip. "Sorry about that, Artemis. I thought that with your long hair and my telekinesis, it would be fun. The girls all braid each other's hair in the movies."

Artemis smiled, "M'gann it's not your fault. I shouldn't have slept with my hair in braids. It just got tangled."

Megan raised her fingers, "I could try to help get the back ones?"

"No!" Artemis exclaimed. "I mean, Wally can help. Why don't you make some eggs to go with the cinnamon rolls? We weren't planning on having the bottomless pit with us for breakfast." She jerked her head at him.

"Yeah, okay!" Megan seemed happy to have something to do. Just then Connor walked in.

"Need help, M'gann?"

"That would be great, Superboy!"

Wally moved to stand behind Artemis, but she hopped off her stool.

"This will be easier on the couch," she explained.

They headed to the living room. Wally sat sideways on the couch, and Artemis sat in front of him a few inches. He paused while he waited for her to back up. When she didn't move, he reached over and pulled her back, so she was resting between his thighs.

"Hey—"

"I can't reach your hair if you're that far away," he shrugged. She looked at him with narrow eyes before nodding and turning her head so he could unbraid her hair.

He worked silently, enjoying the feel of her hair silky through his fingers.

After a few minutes, Artemis cleared her throat. "It's weird when you're quiet."

"I thought you thought I talked too much. Didn't you call me Kid Mouth?"

"Yeah, that's why it's creepy when you're quiet. Who knows what you're thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking about anything," Wally explained.

Artemis snorted. "Well, I believe that."

"Hey! What are you thinking about then, Miss Thing?"

She squirmed, which sent uncomfortable, or maybe too comfortable, flashes through Wally's body.

"Nothing."

Wally finished undoing her braids, neither speaking, and ran his hands through her hair to search for any he missed.

Artemis closed her eyes, "Mmm, that feels nice."

Encouraged, Wally started massaging her scalp. Artemis tensed but then relaxed under his fingers. He pushed through her thick hair, in circles, and was rewarded with a small sigh of contentment.

Just then Megan floated in. "Food's ready! Oh—" She stopped and grinned, "Am I interrupting something?"

But Artemis had already stood up, breaking the spell. "Yeah, right," she scoffed. Without looking back at Wally, she walked into the kitchen.

Everyone ate breakfast, but Wally noticed that Artemis didn't make eye contact and sat on the other side of the table the whole time. After they cleaned up, she disappeared to change clothes.

When she came back, her hair was smoothed into her Tigress ponytail, and she was wearing sunglasses.

"M'gann, thanks for everything. I'm gonna go home, but let's do it again soon."

Wally zoomed over. "I'm going to class, so I'll zeta with you, Arty."

Artemis shrugged. _I'm going to find out what's going on with her_.

Once they reached the elevator, Artemis moved to hit the _Open_ button, but Wally grabbed her by the wrist. _Oh no you don't_.

Artemis looked ready to argue, but Wally just pushed her against the closed door, holding onto her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her, taking her lips firmly. He thought she would protest, but instead her hands just went to his hair. She tugged him forward and took control. Nibbling on his chin, she slid her hands down his chest, around his waist. Artemis ran her hands under his shirt and sucked on his neck. He whimpered a little as she scraped her teeth against him. Suddenly, he felt her sharp nails in his back and sucked in a breath. _Fuck, that feels good_. He pressed against his body against hers, trying to take back control, but more than that, trying to feel her fully. Just then, her hands disappeared from his back, and she flipped them, so he was leaning against the doors. Wally was reaching down to cup her face when he felt the world drop away.

Literally. One moment he was pressed against the doors, and the next, he was lying on the floor. He looked up to see Artemis' face leaning over his, a laugh on her face.

"Pretty slow for Kid Flash," she laughed. Stepping over him, she left him lying on the floor.

She really shouldn't have given into M'gann about that girls' night; she just didn't have time, but M'gann had really made her feel bad. And they'd had fun, even if the events of the evening weren't exactly what Artemis thought of when she thought of a good time. She'd rather be beating someone up or jumping off something than ever paint her nails. And M'gann wanted to talk about feelings, but that was _not _happening. So, she gave her braiding and nail polish and rom coms.

Now Artemis was spending most days in the library, trying to stay caught up. Classes were getting hard. Artemis hated to admit any defeat; however, some of these courses were really starting to become difficult. And she was on scholarship, so there was extra pressure. It got so bad that one night she came out to find Oliver standing outside the library when she left late.

"Hey, kid," He approached her in his impeccable slacks and turtleneck. With his dark blazer, he was going to be mistaken for a professor standing out here.

"Hey, Ollie." They walked together silently towards Artemis' apartment.

Finally, he stopped outside a local Thai place. "Let me buy you some dinner."

Artemis was suspicious but nodded. There were few people in the restaurant, and they were able to get a table in the corner. Ollie ordered for them, ordering several plates of food.

Artemis frowned. "We can't eat all of that."

"Then take the leftovers home. You could use some more meat on your bones."

Artemis rolled her eyes, but when the food came, she dug in. _I guess I was hungrier than I thought_.

The food was good too, spicy and full of flavor. She and Ollie chit chatted about Dinah and Queen Industries. Artemis had to admit, it was nice to relax and chill for a moment, even if she suspected that there was going to be another shoe to drop.

As they boxed up the rest of the food, Artemis decided to just bite the bullet. "I appreciate the food, Ollie, but what was this really about?"

"Can't a guy come see his mentee and fake niece?" When Artemis was quiet, he sighed. "Fine. I'm worried about you. I know that you've had a lot of adjusting to do, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Where's this coming from?" Artemis asked in a tight voice.

"It's coming from me, from seeing you killing yourself and dealing with more than most people know." He hesitated. "And I'm not the only worried."

Artemis scowled. "I knew it. Batman and Nightwing don't trust me."

Ollie shook his head quickly. "This isn't about Batman and Nightwing. I got a call the other day," Artemis narrowed her eyes, "from your mom."

_Oh_. "My mom?"

"She said that you haven't been home in a while, and she was worried."

"Is she okay?" Artemis was concerned. She tried to make it home every week, but she had missed last week. She cursed to herself. How had she become so self-absorbed? She couldn't believe she had left her mother to fend for herself all alone for so long.

But Ollie just snorted. "_Your _mom? Yeah, she's fine. Dinah stopped by recently, and your mom was telling her all about her volunteer work with Vietnamese refugees. Your mom has never stopped working, but she's worried about you. She thinks you're working too hard."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "It's college, Ollie. I just want to take advantage of everything. And yeah, the classes are hard. But it's good. I can do this, Ollie."

"Hey," Ollie said gently. "I know you can. And so does your mom. You don't have to prove anything to anyone." Artemis felt some tears prick her eyes, and Ollie touched her on the shoulder. "Just take it easy on yourself, okay?"

She tried to come up with some words, but couldn't find any. Finally, she just nodded, staring at the table.

When they went outside, Ollie pushed the bags of food into her hands, and some extra cash. She tried to protest, but he waved her away. She knew better than to argue with him. Ollie had started as a mentor, but he _had_ become an uncle, a member of the family.

"Hey, one more thing, Artemis?" She raised her eyebrows. "There's not…like a guy or girl or anyone that's distracting you?" _Woah, what's this about? _Oliver had been one of the first people she had told about her sexuality, but that had pretty much been the only conversation they had had about her romantic or sexual life.

"Uh, no. I'm y'know…" Artemis blushed. "Focusing on school and the team."

"Good." He nodded to himself. "Dianah thought there might be something, but… good. Keep your head in the game." Artemis couldn't help but grimace at his awkward rambling. "I mean, have fun. But not, like, too much fun. And be safe-"

"I got it, Ollie!" She wanted to cover her ears, but she settled for ending this impromptu sex talk before it got any more graphic.

Ollie seemed just as relieved to be done, and he reached down to hug her, giving her a few more bills. She didn't even argue this time, ready to just get out of there.

When Artemis got home, she felt like she had a second wind. _I bet I can knock out that chemistry, and that will give me time to stop by Mom's tomorrow night_. Also, she had lunch for tomorrow, and it was some _really_ good curry.

Artemis was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the TV until she walked in the living room. Sitting on the couch was Dick, Zatanna, and, of course, Wally.

Wally was feeling itchy lately. That kiss in the elevator had been a week ago, and he'd texted Artemis _twice_ to no avail. He hadn't seen her except in class, and she had been walking with the professor to the next class both days. There had been zero time to talk (_or whatever_) about anything, and he just wanted to see her. He was hoping she'd be at her place when Dick and Zatanna had asked him to come by to hang out. But it had been hours with no hope. The smell of dinner was just starting to fill the apartment when he finally heard her keys in the door.

"Uh, hey." Artemis waved to the friends on the couch. She was carrying her backpack and a large brown bag that Wally knew from the local Thai restaurant down the street.

"Hey Artemis! You're just in time. I made lasagna, and it should be ready in half an hour." Zatanna explained.

"You don't want to miss it, Artemis. It's _magical_," Dick punned. Zatanna swiped at the back of his head, but Artemis just laughed lightly.

"Thanks, but I'm good." She held up her bag. "I had dinner with a friend."

_A friend? Artemis doesn't do friends. _"Yeah? Who?" Wally finally spoke.

"Just a friend." Artemis answered nonchalantly. "I'm going to put my leftovers in the fridge."

Dick and Zatanna turned back to the TV, but Wally watched her as she went to the kitchen. He paused for a moment before giving into curiosity. "I'll be right back." He muttered, jumping over the back of the couch. Artemis was examining the half full coffee pot when Wally walked in.

"Hey."

She startled at the sound of his voice. "Oh, hey."

"So, what- you don't answer texts now?"

Artemis shrugged. "Sorry, I've just been busy."

"Not too busy for dinner with a friend, apparently."

Artemis grinned. "Jealous?"

_Yes_, Wally wasn't going to let that be known though. Not while she was being so elusive. Wally stepped around the island. "No, just confused."

"About dinner, Wally? Or friends?" She was mocking him, but he refused to be derailed.

"No, about you."

"Gee, Wally, I always thought I was a fairly simple girl." Her voice was still playful, and it was infuriating.

"Oh, I disagree," He walked closer to her as she turned her back to him and reached up to grab a mug. He had a nice view of her ass, and he remembered the feel of her under his hands.

"Well, what about me is so confusing?" Artemis asked, turning around and pouring her coffee. Wally watched her for a moment. _How does she always manage to turn this around on me?_

Wally stepped in front of her as she went to grab the sugar. "You kissed me in the elevator."

"Um, I think you kissed me actually," she retorted, trying to move around him, but he refused to move.

"Whatever, same thing, fine, I kissed you. But you kissed me back!" He pointed out. "Then you just left me on the elevator, and you haven't talked to me in like a week. Are you avoiding me?" He asked accusingly.

"I'm not avoiding you, Wally, but can I please get the sugar?"

He rolled his eyes but moved out of the way. He sighed. "Then what's going on?"

"Wally, I'm _busy_. I have class, and the team, and Green Arrow, and I just—" she blew out a breath. For the first time, Wally noticed how tired she looked. And a little skinny.

"Hey, it's okay." He went to hug her, and he was a little surprised that she let him. "It'll be okay. You're fine." They stood there for a moment, before Artemis stepped away.

"Thanks," she grumbled. "I know it'll be fine, but thanks anyway."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Wally teased. "Gratitude from the mighty Artemis?"

"Don't get used to it." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, are you going to hang out with us? _Celebrity Hockey_ is on."

She looked tempted for a moment, but she shook her head. "I have a little homework left I need to get done."

"That's what Sundays are for."

"Yeah, well, I have plans tomorrow."

He frowned. "Another date?"

"Yeah," she snorted. She turned back to the counter to stir the sugar into her coffee. "A hot date with my mom."

_Ah_. Wally could respect that. He knew if he didn't go home at least once a week, his mom would be pissed. But he really wanted to hang out.

"Well, let me know if you need a study break." Wally suggested, tugging on her ponytail.

She swatted at his hands. "I think I'll be fine, Baywatch."

"Oh, I know you're fine," Wally answered back.

Artemis carried her mug out, shaking her head, but there was a smile on her face.

It had been an hour, and Artemis was losing her second wind. And maybe her mind. The chemistry just wasn't making sense. It was all numbers and letters and none of it added up. She was starting to feel her eyes blur and accepted that she had another day of chemistry ahead of her. Artemis had just laid her head down on the desk when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" She said tiredly, not bothering to look up

The door opened, and she heard Wally's voice, "Hey, Dick and I were gonna go for ice cream. Want any?"

"No, thank you," she replied, not lifting her head.

She heard Wally's footsteps and finally raised her head to look at him, only to knock heads.

"Ow, what the hell were you doing?!" Artemis asked, rubbing her head.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay! You looked sick or hurt or something." Wally also rubbed him forehead.

"Well, _now _I'm hurt!" Artemis stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

"And what about me?" Wally followed her.

"Um, I think we know which of us has the harder head here, Speedy."

Dick and Zatanna were still in the living room as Wally and Artemis walked through. "What happened?" Zatanna cried, hovering, as Artemis and Wally marched through, holding their heads.

"Kid Weirdo here came in and basically headbutt me." Artemis scowled.

"You were the one who slammed your head into mine!" Wally exclaimed. Zatanna and Dick followed them into the kitchen. Artemis grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer and put it on her head. "Hello, what about my head?"

"Don't you have ice at your house?" Artemis glared.

"Wow, thank you Miss Congeniality." Wally grumbled, digging through the freezer.

"Oh, move." Artemis shoved him out of the way. "Here," she handed him some frozen peas.

"You need a _serious_ upgrade to your first aid system." Wally complained. The two of them glared at each other, holding their respective ice packs to their heads.

"Well, what say you and I leave these injured warriors to nurse their wounds and go grab the ice cream?" Zatanna laughed to Dick.

"Try not to kill each other," Dick called over his shoulder, walking out of the kitchen with his arm around Zatanna. Artemis stuck out her tongue.

She padded back to her room, and when she got there, she was startled to see Wally still behind her.

"Wally, I just want to go to bed," Artemis sighed.

Wally grinned. "Well, beautiful, I thought I could buy you dinner first, but I'm an accommodating guy."

"Alone," she told him firmly.

"But seriously, are you okay?" He asked, stepping closer. "You seemed kinda stressed when I came in."

"I'm fine." She waved her hands. "I'm just not _amazing _at chemistry when I'm tired."

"Chemistry?!" Wally weaved around her and pushed his way into the room. Artemis followed behind and sat on the bed, putting the ice pack beside her, watching as he flipped through her book and homework at the desk. _Wow, he really is a nerd. _She was surprised to find that she found it more than a little endearing. After a few minutes, he jumped on the bed, bringing the work with him. "Okay, this is what's happening."

He started to explain her work to her, but Artemis just stared at him for a moment, not even taking in what he was saying.

"Hello, Artemis," he waved his hand in front of her face, "I hope you don't have a concussion." Wally got close to look at her pupils, and Artemis could count the flecks in his brilliant green eyes.

She shook her head. "Yeah, sorry," she mumbled. Artemis leaned over to check the book.

He sighed. "You can't see from there." Artemis started to move closer, but Wally just grabbed her by the back of the knees and pulled her forward, so her legs laid on top of his. He placed the book on top of her lap and began to explain the issues.

Slowly, Artemis began to actually understand what she had been doing wrong. She changed her answers, following the formulas as Wally explained them. Finally, she was finished. Artemis slammed the book shut, threw it on her desk, and laid down backwards, closing her eyes in relief. Wally laid back but propped himself up on his elbows looking at her.

"You know Artemis, I know you're like an arts major too, but you're pretty smart."

She opened one eye. "Wow, almost a compliment. I swoon, Flash boy."

He leaned over her. "Don't worry, beautiful; I'll catch you."  
She considered Wally for a moment before crooking her finger at him. He leaned forward slowly, and at the last moment, Artemis brought her hand up, with the ice pack in it, and placed it on his neck.

"Yeooow!" He screamed, jumping off the bed and knocking the bag out of her hand. Artemis cracked up while he jumped around trying to reach the cold spots where ice had flung water down his back. Suddenly, he stopped. Grabbing the melting package of peas, he came at her. _Oh no_, Artemis recognized that face.

"No, Wally, don't" Artemis pleaded. She tried to find a way out, but he was blocking the door. She faked left, but using his speed, he still caught her when she ran right. Wally, with surprising gentleness, picked her up and threw her back onto the bed. Artemis was kicking as Wally tried to get a grip on her. "No, Wally, c'mon." She squirmed, but Wally managed to keep her in place, holding her hands with one hand, using the other to push her sweatshirt up with the pack of peas, which he held against her stomach. She gasped and squealed. "Enough, enough, we're even."

Wally leaned close over her. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say Kid Flash is the best hero."

Her eyes widened. "Never."

"I can't let you up until you say it."

It wasn't just that the peas were cold, but they were dripping cold condensation down her stomach. But there was no way, _no way_, she was gonna say that. On an impulse, she leaned up and kissed Wally.

"You play dirty," he growled, throwing the peas to the side. Quickly, he pinned both her arms with both his hands to get a better grip. "But I can play dirty too." He kissed the hollow where her ear met her throat. She licked her lips and squirmed against his hold, but he just continued kissing down her neck. He moved down to where he had pushed it up with the pack of peas. There was a large wet spot on her stomach, and that's where Wally blew slowly.

Artemis gasped and arched. "Wally."

He looked up at her and grinned. "You know what I wanna hear."

She shook her head. _Bastard._

He blew for another moment before finally putting his mouth on her stomach. Warmth moved quickly throughout, starting in her center. She whimpered. He sucked and whirled his tongue over her stomach, dipping down to the top of her shorts. She pushed against his hands, but he had a tight grip, and she was having a hard time concentrating. He pulled back and seemed to consider for a moment before licking under the band of her shorts. "_Okay, okay,_" she wriggled a little more. "Kid Flash..." She paused, and Wally nipped at her hip shuddered, but still stubbornly refused to finish. That seemed to be enough for him.

Wally let go of her hands and made to grab her shorts, but as soon as her hands were free, Artemis threw her legs over him, pushed him, and overturned him. Quickly, she took control, straddling his lap, and grinding against him. She took his mouth back, nipping and sucking at his tongue. Her hands started in his hair but quickly moved to his shirt. She pulled it up, "_Off, _dammit, Wally." He laughed against her mouth, but hurriedly stripped off his shirt. _Damn, this boy. _Artemis could now appreciate the way his smooth chest was freckled across, ending in a dark little happy trail on his muscled stomach. Wally was reaching to strip off her shirt when the door opened.

"We have ice cream—" Zatanna stood there with her mouth open. She started to laugh, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Behind her, she could see Dick with his phone out. She reached around Wally to grab a pillow and threw it at Dick, who easily ducked. Zatanna got the idea and closed the door.

The room was silent for a moment. Five seconds ago, Wally had been half naked with this hot spitfire, surrounded by chemistry (that was just a bonus), and now she was climbing off his lap. He tried to grab Artemis' waist, but the mood was gone, apparently. At least for her. He could easily continue, but she was standing up and grabbing his shirt. She handed it to him, and he took it back with a sigh.

Wally pulled on his t-shirt and walked towards the door. _I'm gonna kill Dick._ Artemis walked with him to her door and opened it up. She smiled at him in an _oh well_ kind of way.

"Well, babe, it's been fun," he tried to joke.

"Yeah. Seriously, Wally," she put her hand on his arm, "I really do appreciate the chemistry help."

"Anytime," he flashed her a smile. "And I'm happy to tutor you whenever, especially if it ends like that." She rolled her eyes. "No, really. I think we work pretty well together. We should make, like, a standing homework date." She frowned. "No, not date," he quickly backtracked. "Homework _session_."

"Yeah," Artemis returned his smile. "I'd like that."

"Okay, I'll text you later. Will you answer this time?" He teased.

"Pinky promise." She held out her pinky. He took it with his, but when she went to kiss their joined hands, he jerked them down so that she kissed his lips instead. She laughed and pushed him out the door. "_Geek_."

"You kissed this geek," he pointed out. She made a mocking face, closing the door.

Wally practically danced into the living room, feeling good, until he noticed Zatanna and Dick standing there. They applauded him, sarcastically, Dick pretending to bow in worship.

"Oh, shut up, nothing happened," Wally complained. "Thanks to you two." He walked to the door.

Before he could leave, Zatanna stepped in front of him. "Wally, wait."

He looked at her in confusion. "What's up?"

"I just want to say… I know Artemis seems tough, but…" she hesitated, "don't mess her around, okay?"

He stepped back. _Me? _"Are you serious? Artemis would walk over me in her little combat boots if I ever did anything to upset her."

"Wally, I'm serious." Zatanna told him firmly. "She's had a lot going on in her life. If you hurt her…."

Wally looked at her wide-eyed. He never thought about the idea that _he _could hurt _her_. He thought about the tough Artemis, the hardcore Tigress, and he almost laughed. But clearly Zatanna was very serious, so he just swallowed his smartass comment and nodded.

"And it won't just be Artemis you'll have to deal with." She added as he walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Artemis loved going to see her mother. It always came with warm food and clean clothes. But the best part was just spending time with her mom. Someone who knew every single thing about her and loved her unconditionally. Just an hour with her mom helped her de-stress, and thanks to Wally's tutelage, Artemis had an entire night with her mother.

One thing she did _not_ miss though, was her mother's keen eye. She had eaten her share of pho, her clothes were in the dryer, and she was just chilling on the couch when her mother shut off the television.

Artemis whipped her head towards her mom. "What's up?"

"Artemis, I'm worried about you," Her mother wheeled next to the couch. _Oh man, not again._

"Mom, I already had this talk with Ollie."

"Well, now you're having it with me," her mother replied sharply. Artemis remained silent; she knew it was better to listen when her mother got like this. "Are you having any fun? Are you making any friends?"

"Fun?" She expected to be asked about her sleep and her food and her grades. But her friends? "Uh, yeah. I guess."

Her mother frowned and took her hand. "Artemis, I know you worry. I know you worry about me, about your grades, your team, about the whole world. But who is worrying about you?"

"You are, mom." Artemis replied gently.

"Artemis, you know what I mean." Artemis opened her mouth to reply but Paula held up her hand. "And don't say Ollie, either. Who are your _friends? _Your _partners_?"

Artemis smiled. "Mom, I am making friends, I promise. My teammates, Zatanna and M'gann. We even had a girls' night recently."

"But they're only friends?" Her mother asked. _Ah, of course. _With Ollie's sex talk the other night, Artemis should have been expecting this.

Aretmis rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom. I don't really have time for anything else. Besides, you know…" She lowered her eyes and picked at a loose thread on the couch. "Relationships are…messy."

"This is what I'm talking about," her mother chided. "You are overthinking everything. You need to have fun, Artemis. Adventure. Maybe more."

It felt purposeful that Artemis couldn't leave the apartment because all of her clothing was wet.

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about this." Artemis pleaded.

"Okay, okay," Her mother let go of her hand. "I just want to say, not every relationship has to end like me and your dad. Just look at Dinah and Ollie." Artemis nodded. Luckily, the dryer buzzed just then.

A few days later, and Wally was pretty happy heading to the Cave. They were going to hang out, he'd get to see Artemis outside of class, get some training done, maybe set another 'study session' up.

And then Red Siblings hit. He was aching and tired, and Artemis was a little _too _friendly with Dick, to be honest. Wally was a zombie in his classes the next day. They had been betrayed by their own Justice League "den mother," and it was sure to be another long night tonight too. And Wally wasn't wrong. It was a night of betrayal and fighting super-animals, and they almost lost Captain Marvel.

Laying in bed later that night, he realized he didn't even really get to talk to Artemis. She'd been impressive in the cave, sneaking around, and using her arrow to set off the weapon. She had been their last hope, and she had come through. And then in the jungle, Tigress had been essential. He debated texting her. _I'm going to see her in the morning in class_. But it really wasn't that late at night, he reasoned.

"Hey, you up?" he texted. The moment he sent it, Wally wanted to punch himself in the face. It sounded like a total booty call. That is not what he had meant. _Damn, damn damn._ He waited as ten minutes, fifteen minutes, twenty minutes passed. Wally got up and did what he does best to avoid thinking, made a snack. He kept his phone with him while he heated up leftover chicken. After he finished eating his second helping, Wally finally accepted that she wasn't going to answer. _Maybe she's asleep_, he hoped. Ugh, actually it may be better if all of the internet had exploded and every wireless satellite and maybe she never got his text. However, if that couldn't have happened, the next best thing would be if she was just passed out at home.

The next morning, Wally brought Artemis a coffee to class. He knew she said no to coffee, but after the last two days? She needed it. She usually got there at least ten to fifteen minutes before class, but as time passed more and more people came in, she still didn't show up.

Finally, Professor Ruiz began class, and Wally got more nervous. _Where is she? _He pulled out his phone, but he had no new messages. Class seemed endless. When it was over, Wally had a hard time not using his speed to get to Wayne Tech to zeta to the Cave.

When he got there, it was empty. _Where is this woman?_ He zipped through the kitchen and training room, but nothing. She wasn't in her room. Quickly, he ran back to the zeta tubes and ended up back at Wayne Tech. When he got to the elevator, he sped home. _Did she get hurt last night? Was something going with…_ Suddenly, Wally realized he didn't know anything about Artemis' family or friends or _anything_. He shuffled into his apartment. Dick was sitting in the living room, working on his laptop.

"Hey," he greeted Dick dejectedly.

"Hey," Dick answered him.

An idea struck Wally. "_Hey_."

Dick looked at him confusedly, "Um, hey."

Wally sped over to him. "So, you're like the world's greatest detective ever, right?"

"No, that's Batman." Dick looked at him with a furrowed brow. "But I guess I'm pretty good. What's this about?"

"I don't know _anything_ about Artemis. I mean, how many of us do? Does she have friends, family?"

"A boyfriend?" Dick teased. Wally hadn't even thought of that. His stomach clenched, but he chose to move on.

"I'm serious. We don't know anything about her friends or family. Maybe we should do some, y'know, digging."

Dick frowned. "No, we shouldn't." He closed his laptop. "Batman and Green Arrow trust her. And so do I. Remember, I've known Artemis for years."

Wally jerked back in surprise. "I'm not talking about trust."

"But you _are_ talking about invading her privacy. Wally, think this through."

Wally plopped on the couch beside him. "You're right; I know. It's just that she wasn't in class today. Something could be wrong, and we'd never know."

"Well, have you tried texting her?"

Wally hesitated. "Last time that didn't go so good. Can you text Zatanna and just make sure she's okay?"

"No. You've got to stop using me and Zatanna as some sort of work around to whatever this is between you two. If you want to know something about Artemis, ask her. If you want to see her, go see her."

Wally stood up. "Dude, really?"

Dick opened his computer again. "Really."

Wally headed to the kitchen to grab some food. He'd eaten his way through most of his feelings before deciding to have Dick's favorite ice cream as dessert. But he knew that Dick was right. He left Dick half the carton, grumpily, and texted Artemis, again.

"Hey, missed you in class today."

Wally debated asking Dick if his text looked okay, but he knew the troll wouldn't be of much help. Finally leaving the kitchen, Wally went to his room and tried to catch up on homework. He started with his science courses, trying to distract himself, but he still jumped every time his phone buzzed. Even when Megan texted the group chat, he was surprised to find himself disappointed. _Oh wait, the group chat_. He scrolled through the chat to see if Artemis had answered anything from there since yesterday, but it seemed like the only people who had texted were Kal and Megan. When he got to the poetry homework, he gave up. _This is ridiculous. Who doesn't answer any texts for days? What if there was an emergency?_

He stomped out, with new determination, not even bothering to tell Dick where he was going when he passed him in the living room. But it seemed as though Dick had figured it out. When Wally knocked on her apartment door a few minutes later, Zatanna answered quickly, as though waiting for him.

"I assume Dick texted you?"

"Yup," she answered cheerfully, moving aside to let him in. "She's in her room, and I'm headed to training. Y'all be good." Zatanna winked and walked out the door.

For once, Wally wasn't in a hurry to get somewhere. _If she's here, why didn't she come to class? Why didn't she answer my text?_ He finally arrived at her door and knocked.

"Yeah?" came her raspy reply.

Wally opened the door to find no sign of Artemis. The lights were off, and the curtains closed. Her desk was covered in tissues, and he heard a humidifier going.

"Artemis?" He called lightly. Finally, he spotted the lump on her bed move.

Her face poked out. "Wally?"

He sped over to her. "Artemis, are you okay?"

She turned her head back to the pillow. "Wally, what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you going to look at me?"

"No," she answered, her words muffled. "I look gross."

"Hey, what's up? You didn't come to class."

Artemis turned to face the wall, and Wally sat beside her on the bed.

"I have a cold."

"A cold?" Wally could hardly stop himself from laughing from relief. _Oh my god, she doesn't hate me. And she's not dying somewhere._

"Yes, a cold, Kid Obvious. That'll happen when you almost drown two nights in a row." She snapped, still not looking at him.

"Well, why didn't you text me? I was worried about you."

Artemis finally turned over, and he could see her face. She was pale and sweaty and her eyes looked a little glazed but she still managed to frown. "Why? Because we hooked up a couple of times?" She waved him off. "We've talked about this. It doesn't mean anything." Her face was red and sweating, and he could see her eyes were dazed. Her words stung though.

"We're teammates, Arty. I just want to make sure you're in fighting condition." Wally snapped.

"Well, I'll be fine. I just need some rest and meds. No need to alert the League." Wally opened his mouth to argue when he noticed her shivering. Wally softened his voice.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah, I can't get warm." She pulled her covers closer.

Wally sighed. "Here, scoot over." He lifted the covers, and before she could protest, he got under them and pulled her close.

"Oh," Artemis turned back to him in relief, putting her head on his shoulder and snuggling close. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in even tighter. Normally, Artemis was slightly cooler than him, since he ran at speedster temperatures, but now, she was almost the same temperature. _That's not good._

"You don't have to stay," she told him, muffled, but snuggled deeper, wrapping one leg around him.

"I'll stay just a while, okay?" He promised, rolling his eyes.

"Mmmkay."

After a few minutes, Artemis was asleep, snoring lightly into his neck. _Crap, it's like 8pm. What am I supposed to do now?_ Wally used one hand to grab the TV remote off the desk, avoiding snotty tissues. Flipping the channels, he found some old ninja movie just starting. Snuggling close with Artemis, he couldn't help but think, _Score._

Artemis was warmer than she had been in days. She snuggled in deeper into her warmth source, not even recognizing for a moment what she was leaning into. She realized that it was a person when she felt a kiss on her head. _Oh, right, Wally_. Part of her wanted to push him away, but he just felt so good.

His arms were around her, and his fingers rubbed in slow, soothing circles. This was not the way she had imagined ever waking up with Wally (and she had to admit that she _had_ imagined it, maybe too many times). She was sticky with sweat from when her fever finally broke, her hair and face felt greasy, and she knew she was covered in bruises and scrapes from the last two missions.

Artemis finally sat up, not looking at Wally.

"Hey," Wally said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." She winced at the raspy quality of her voice, but in comparison to yesterday, her throat still felt a thousand times better.

"Yeah?" He touched her shoulder.

She nodded and could feel herself blushing. "Yeah."

"Do you want some breakfast?" Wally was still speaking to her in a cautious tone, as though she was fragile.

Artemis frowned. She was anything but fragile. "Uh, actually, I think I really want to take a shower."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Wally climbed off the bed, making room for Artemis to follow.

She headed to the door, but before she left, she turned to him. "What, no comment about joining me?" She teased, an attempt to get back at their more organic relationship.

He smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I must be really tired."

She frowned again. _Okaaay…_

When she got out of the bathroom, Artemis felt so much better, like she had washed the sickness away. Her face was fresh, and she had spent a long time scrubbing her hair. She remembered the way Wally's hands had felt massaging her scalp, the firmness and warmth of his fingers, but she shook it off, spending time shaving her legs, and giving her hair a deep conditioning. When she was done, she felt like a new person.

Artemis was surprised to find Wally in the kitchen when she got there. "Oh, hi."

"Hey," He looked her over thoughtfully. She was suddenly aware of how little clothing she was wearing, just a tank top and leggings. While her outfit did cover most of her bruises, she wished she put on a bra.

She crossed her arms protectively, "I thought you'd go home."

"Well, I did." He gestured towards his clothes. _Oh, I guess he changed. _She didn't really remember what he was wearing. "But I thought maybe we could have some breakfast." That's when Artemis noticed all the food behind him. There were stacks of pancakes and a pile of eggs and toast.

"Oh, okay." _Why is he being so nice_? Artemis sat at the kitchen island and Wally brought over the food. They ate quietly for a moment (well, quiet for Wally). "So, um. Thanks, I guess. For, y'know. Everything."

Wally smiled happily, and Artemis felt herself melt a little. "No problem, babe. I was worried for a second."

"Yeah, well, you're a good friend."

Wally beamed. "So, friends?"

Artemis was confused. "Yeah, friends."

"Because last night you were saying…"

"Oh." Artemis had purposefully avoided thinking about what she had said last night, but apparently it had been weighing on Wally. "Wally," she sighed. _I guess we're doing this_.

He held his hand up. "Artemis, I know you're not looking for a relationship. I get that. But I really think we will make good friends."

Artemis hesitated, eating a mouthful of eggs to buy herself time. She thought about what her mom said, about how much richer her life was with Dick and Megan and Zatanna in it. _What's the harm, really? _"Okay, friends."

The rest of the meal was a lot more relaxed. They teased and laughed like usual. Artemis actually began to enjoy herself. After breakfast, Wally stood up to head home.

Artemis walked him to the door. "Hey, seriously, Wally, thanks. You're a good friend." She reached up to give him a hug, and a quick peck on the cheek, when he moved his head. Their lips met, and electricity ran through her. Almost without realizing it, Artemis was pressing her body against his. His hands squeezed her waist, while hers tangled in his hair. Finally, she pulled back breathless. "Well, maybe friends with benefits."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Wally was watching Dick work out in the gym. Dick stretched his hands over his head, ran, and then did a number of acrobatic moves that Wally couldn't even name. Wally cheered from the sidelines enthusiastically, but Dick just shook his head at him as he wiped his face with a towel.

"You're not gonna work out at all?"

"I'm injured!" Wally protested, holding up his arm in a sling

"Yeah, yeah." Dick laughed as he jogged back to the mat.

"How long are you going to do that, anyway?" Wally watched him, sipping a drink.

Dick shrugged. "I guess I could take a break."

Wally jumped up. "Yes, snack break!"

"I said, break, not snack break."

"Hey, every good break includes a snack!" Wally explained. "Especially during a workout. You need to re-energize, get some electrolytes!" They walked to the kitchen, pushing each other. When they got there, Dick grabbed a water from the fridge.

"Hey, dude, see if there are any of Miss M's cookies left." Wally suggested.

Dick opened a cabinet and found a Ziploc bag of slightly burnt cookies. "These what you're looking for?"

"Mmmm…" Wally grabbed them and started eating, two at a time.

"Can I ask you something?"

Wally swallowed. "Sure, dude, you can always talk to me." Dick sounded serious, and Wally wondered what it would be this time. He didn't know if he could handle another identity switch, the changeover from Robin to Nightwing was enough.

Dick spun his half empty bottle on the island, "Why do you flirt with M'gann so much?"

_Ok, not at _all _what I was expecting. _Wally felt relief flood him. Why was Dick acting so shady about such an obvious question. "What do you mean? She's hot!"

"Yeah, but you and Artemis?"

_Oh_. He wondered briefly if Zatanna had put Dick up to this conversation, but Dick had known Artemis for years too. "Me and Artemis are just friends." Wally answered firmly.

"Friends?"

"With benefits sometimes," Wally replied a little smugly. "But just friends. That's what she wants."

"Why do you think that?" Dick cocked his head.

"Uh, because she's said it, like a million times. Do you know how impossible it was to even get her to be my friend? She basically hates me." Everyone else on the team could see how much she disliked Wally; he couldn't believe he had to spell it out for Dick.

"I don't think she_ hates_ you," Dick said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, she certainly doesn't like me. Did you see her asking Superboy out the other night?" That had been a gut wrench. Wally was used to rejection, but that had been a special pain, to watch this amazing strong woman stomp all over him so publicly.

"She made you that sling." Dick pointed out. That was true. It had really been unexpected, and Wally still had that sling stashed, an extra special souvenir. "And besides, she only asked out Connor after _you_ flirted with Megan in front of her."

"You think she's jealous?" Wally considered, grinning. Now that would be pretty cool. He wasn't really into the possessive type, but hey, Wally was a flexible guy. Dick shrugged. Wally remembered her comments about Connor, not just the other night, but even on the first night they met. He shook his head. "No way. Artemis can have any guy she wants. She doesn't do jealous."

"Anyone can do jealous," Dick rebutted frankly.

"Does Zee do jealous?" Wally asked pointedly.

Dick grinned. "Oh, Zee does jealous. She does it _very_ well."

Wally hooted. "You dog!"

* * *

Artemis was running harder than she should around the park. She knew she was pushing herself too much. But she could not outrun her rage. In front of her face, he flirted with Megan. When she was right there. And yeah, she asked Connor out, but it was just instinct. _Doesn't he have any respect for me?_ This is why relationships weren't worth it. So, he wants to sneak into her bed at night, but during the day, he wants to flirt with anyone he wants.

Granted, that's the way Artemis usually operated, but she'd never do that to his face. _Except I did_. She remembered. And then on the very next mission, Artemis made him a sling and got her ass handed to her in return. _Fuck, do I have any respect for myself._ Finally, she came to a stop in front of the water fountain. Her legs were cramping, and she had a stitch in her side. Sinking on a bench, she drank from her bottle of water.

Finally, she stood up, and she walked slowly home.

Artemis got home to find Zatanna in the middle of a yoga session.

"Oh, hey. Don't mind me."

Zatanna looked up from her complicated pose. "Hey, no worries. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just went for a run, and maybe went a little hard. Gonna go take a shower." Artemis went into the shower and scrubbed down. Still, she couldn't get rid of the pains in her legs, and in fact, she was starting to get a knot in her back.

She padded into the living room in her jeans and a shirt to find Zatanna chilling, still in her yoga outfit.

"Feeling better?" Zatanna asked.

"Not really." Artemis shrugged. "I just can't get rid of these knots. _Hey,"_ Artemis had an idea. "Can you use magic to make me like a potion or something?"

"I could," Zatanna mused. Artemis celebrated silently. She knew having a magician for a roommate had to have its perks. "Or you could just go to the cave and use the hot tub?"

Artemis' eyes lit up. "Yes, Zatanna, you're a genius."

By the time she got to the cave, Artemis was almost buzzing. The hot tub in the cave was one of her favorite places—it just instantly relaxed her, all warmth and luxury and tiny massages. Working for a world class team like Justice League really came with benefits. As Artemis walked through the cave, she heard voices from the kitchen, but she didn't pay any attention. She had laser focus. Just as she was about to enter the bathroom with tub, she felt a breeze by her side.

"Hey beautiful," Wally stood in front of her. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Just here for the tub, Wally."

"Oh, yeah? Sure you're not here to see me?" Wally asked, waggling his eyebrows

She smirked back at him, before noticing the crumbs right by his lips. _Megan's cookies._ Her smile dropped. "I'm here for something a little more satisfying actually, West."

She stomped by him, but instead of turning him off, she seemed to be spurring him on. He followed her in. "Oh, I can satisfy you plenty, babe."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Kid." Artemis warned, kicking off her shoes and reaching over to check the temperature of the tub.

She looked back and saw Wally staring at her ass with open desire. Feeling powerful, she turned towards the tub and thought to herself, _this I can work with. _Not turning around, she took her shirt off, revealing a small bikini top. She slipped off her jeans, stripping them down. Artemis stepped out of her pants, leaving her shoes behind as well, and climbed into the tub.

Wally sped over, "Can I join you?" Artemis considered for a moment. But she came here to relax. And Wally was all stress to her right now. _How did that happen?_ He was supposed to be fun, a plaything. Instead, she was thinking about him all the time, and she had the body aches to prove it. When she was with him, she didn't know how to act. When they were apart, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

So instead, she raised her eyebrow. "The cast can't wet, right?"

Wally frowned. "I'm sure if we're careful…"

"Better safe than sorry." Artemis sank down.

At that, Wally pouted but then brightened. "Well, I can keep you company."

"Thanks, Baywatch, but I came here to be alone." Artemis answered harshly. "Besides, I'm sure M'gann is missing your help in the kitchen." There was a beat, and Artemis almost felt bad for being mean. But then Wally spoke.

"What, are you jealous?" Wally asked, incredulous.

Artemis stiffened, opening her eyes and glaring at him. "What gave you _that_ idea, Baywatch?" She was pleased to see he withered a little under her stare.

He rubbed his hair. "I, uh, well, I mean, I'm just saying if you _are _jealous, like you shouldn't—"

Artemis growled. "I am _not_ jealous. I don't do jealousy."

"That's what I said," Wally exclaimed. "But Dick said—" _They've been talking about me? About how I'm _jealous?Artemis thought to herself furiously_. _

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, well, I think you'd know better than to listen to Dick. You can flirt with whoever you want. I know I sure as hell will."

Wally narrowed his eyes. "Fine."

"Fine." Her lips tightened. "Glad we're on the same page, finally."

"Yeah, guess we are." Wally spit out. Artemis turned her back on him, sinking into the water to indicate they were done talking. He seemed to get the message, because a moment later she heard the door slam. She sat up and put her face in her hands. _Great, Artemis. _She didn't know how she felt, but this certainly wasn't helping her relax.

She closed her eyes and laid back. She tried to block out all thought, especially all thought of Wally, of Red Tornado, of her family, of Sportsmaster saying that that there is a mole on the team, of the fact that maybe he expected that mole to be her. All of it needed to go away. A poem came to mind, and she repeated it to herself:

I have gone out, a possessed witch,

haunting the black air, braver at night;

dreaming evil, I have done my hitch

over the plain houses, light by light:

lonely thing, twelve-fingered, out of mind.

A woman like that is not a woman, quite.

I have been her kind.

I have found the warm caves in the woods,

filled them with skillets, carvings, shelves,

closets, silks, innumerable goods;

fixed the suppers for the worms and the elves:

whining, rearranging the disaligned.

A woman like that is misunderstood.

I have been her kind

I have ridden in your cart, driver,

waved my nude arms at villages going by,

learning the last bright routes, survivor

where your flames still bite my thigh

and my ribs crack where your wheels wind.

A woman like that is not ashamed to die.

I have been her kind.

_I have been her kind. _Artemis repeated to herself. Over and over. _I am Artemis_, _I am not ashamed. I am not a woman, quite. I am a woman misunderstood. I am not ashamed. I have been her kind._

Finally, she began to feel like herself again. Artemis would not let some boy interrupt her focus. She was Artemis, she could rely on herself, and that's all she needed. She could do this friends with benefits thing. If he wanted other people, she can play that way too. As for her father and Red Tornado? If they were looking for a fight, Artemis was more than willing to give it to them.

* * *

_What does this girl want?_ Wally thought to himself, trying to clean the apartment. One minute she's purring at him in her bikini, the next she's telling him she's basically sleeping with other people.

God, she drove him crazy. And it wasn't just the way she looked in that bikini (though he'd be returning to that vision over and over, he was sure). After their run-in at the cave, she'd been friendly like nothing had ever happened. Wally had been cautious, maybe a bit distant. He'd tried to be professional in class and during their run-in with the Reds, but she was treating him like…normal almost. He just had no idea what she wanted.

And then, today, his phone had buzzed.

"Hey, Wally, ready for another study session soon?" _What does that mean?_ Like literally, he had no clue. So here he was, cleaning up the living room as she headed this way. _But for what_? Was this another hook-up, an actual study session? He got his books out just in case.

Soon there was a knock on his door. _Deep breath_. He sped to the door. There Artemis stood in jeans, a crop top, leather jacket and boots. She had her book bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey," she gave a small wave.

"Hey," Wally responded, moving out of the way to let her in.

"Where's Dick?" Artemis sat on the couch.

"Out in Gotham, hanging with the Bats," Wally joined her.

Artemis began pulling out her books, "Okay, so I brought poetry and, your favorite and mine, chemistry." She made a face.

"Well, this is gonna be a long night," Wally observed.

"Fine, Wally." Artemis rolled her eyes, "Order food."

"Indian okay?" He asked as he grabbed his computer to put the order in.

Three hours later, the food was pretty much demolished. Artemis was done with her chemistry, and Wally had managed to scratch out some responses to the poetry questions. She was laying on the couch, her feet in his lap, boots and coat on the floor, reading from the book out loud.

"Okay, okay, my brain is gonna break." Wally squeezed her foot. "Can we please take a break?" Artemis had been more touchy-feely than she'd ever been, and Wally wasn't sure where that was going or what it meant, but he wasn't going to complain. He actually started to feel comfortable with her.

"Fine, fine." She started to sit up.

"Hey, that doesn't mean go," Wally protested.

"Oh yeah?" Artemis asked, "Any ideas of what we could do?" She said it with complete innocence, but she also stretched while asking, accentuating the curves of her breasts and pulling her shirt up a bit more. _Ohhhh boy. _

Wally gulped. Yes, she had been touchy and friendly. But neither of them had even approached the idea of a hook-up since the hot tub incident. Did he really want to be the one to bring it up? He chickened out. "Uh, well, we could watch some TV."

Artemis narrowed her eyes and stood. "I can watch TV from the comfort of my own home."

"Are you leaving?" Wally stood too, panicking. _No, no, not yet_.

She shrugged and walked slowly towards her boots. "If that's the best entertainment you can offer, I'll just go home," She paused and looked meaningfully over shoulder, "and entertain myself."

Without another thought, Wally sped in front of her and lowered his voice. "Oh, I don't think it'll come to that." He picked her and sat her on the arm of the couch. Holding her close, Wally kissed her. It was a kiss that started with something to prove, but quickly moved to something messy and full of need. She was letting him take control for once, holding onto his back, and it was powerful to know that he was the one setting the pace. Their tongues tangling, he moved her down to the couch and followed her, so they were lying facing one another on the couch. Their bodies lining up, she slipped her hands under his shirt. He could feel her cool hands on his chest and back, and eagerly reached up to touch her as well. Wally loved that little place where her shirt met her skin and the way she squirmed when he touched her there. Artemis pulled at his shirt, and he stripped for her. He tried to move back to her lips, but she stopped him.

"Appreciating the view?" He grinned.

"Shut up," She grumbled, but her eyes moved over him. Wally knew he had a decent body, but the way Artemis looked at him made him feel proud, to get a girl like that not just interested but excited. In retaliation, it seemed to Wally, she stripped her shirt off, and if she wanted to shut him up, that worked. She was wearing a lace white bra, and it contrasted with her tan skin. The swell of her breasts moved with her breathing, and he was speechless. Well, for a moment.

"Jesus, you're beautiful," he groaned, leaning forward. Again, she stopped him. "Babe, you're killing me."

Artemis shushed him and shifted to kiss along his neck. Slowly, she moved along to his chest, her hands rubbing along the side. When she got to his nipple, she nibbled a bit, only to follow it with a swipe of her tongue. Wally cursed under his breath and pulled her up to take her mouth again. He needed her so bad. Suddenly, he felt the buttons on his jeans pop. Artemis' cool hand slid down, under his jeans and boxers and Wally realized that he was pathetically hard just from making out and seeing her in a bra. She seemed to notice as well. Artemis chuckled, "A little eager, aren't we?"

"Take it as a compliment, beautiful." He shrugged.

"Oh, I do." She purred in a way that made his mouth water.

Wally shifted Artemis so she was lying on her back, and he pulled her jeans down. She wriggled out her jeans. She had a bruise on her hip, and he immediately leaned down to kiss it.

"Don't," she pushed him a little.

He looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"Don't…look at my bruises." She had her arms crossed and wasn't looking at him in the face.

"Arty."

"Don't."

"Artemis."

"What." She still wasn't looking at him.

"Artemis, please don't be self-conscious." He pulled at her arms.

"I'm not," she snapped. "But I know that I have a lot of scars."

"So?"

"So, it's not exactly sexy."

"Are you kidding me?" Wally sat up on his elbows. Artemis finally looked at him. "You are so fucking sexy." She frowned. "No, really. Not just as Artemis. You are hot as Tigress. And all of these scars," he traced a small one on her shoulder, "they're badass. You're badass. You're so fucking gorgeous." He kissed the scar on her shoulder. "Any person who couldn't see that is a loser and just scared."

Artemis didn't speak for a moment, and he was a little afraid that his mouth had finally gotten him in trouble. But she reached up and pulled him down in a kiss and where there was need before, there was also tenderness now.

A while later, Wally was completely blissed out as he wrapped Artemis in his arms, her wiping her hands on his crumpled and abandoned t-shirt. Suddenly, he realized she wasn't speaking. "Was…uh, was that okay?" He asked tentatively.

"What?" Artemis looked at him in surprise. _Oh no oh no oh no_.

"I've never done that before…" He paused.

"You've never done _what_ before?" Artemis looked at him with confusion and surprise, lifting herself on her elbows.

He sighed. "...with y'know, the vibrating my fingers thing" he explained.

"_Oh_," She answered in relief, laying back down. Wally frowned.

"Well, did you, y'know," he looked down at her in frustration. "Uh…did you like it…or not?" he ended weakly.

Artemis laughed, which was not exactly the reaction he was hoping for. But then she gave him a long, firm kiss. "Yeah. Yeah, Wally, I liked it. A lot."

"Okay," He laughed too. He pulled the small blanket that was on top of the couch over them. "Yeah, I really liked it too."

They lay there together for a moment before she sighed. "I probably should get going though."

"Hit and run, huh?" Wally smirked. "I feel so used." She rolled her eyes and pushed him off the couch, ignoring his protests as he landed on the floor.

"You know, I'm sure we could both use a shower," He watched her from the floor as she gathered her clothes.

"Maybe next time," She promised, putting on her jeans. She slipped on her shirt and sat on the armchair next to the couch to pull on her boots.

Wally eyed the boots with interest, but stood up finally, pulling on his jeans. "So, there will be a next time?"

"Yeah," Artemis stood and gathered her books. "I think so. Why, not interested?" Her lips smiled but her brows furrowed a bit.

"Oh no, I am definitely interested." Wally confirmed, reaching over to pull her close. "I'm happy for next time to be right now."

"Already?" Artemis arched her brow.

"Well, maybe after a power snack," he admitted.

"Hmmm…well, maybe soon then," she slid out of his arms.

"So, this is gonna be a regular thing?" Wally inquired.

Artemis shrugged. "I mean, semi-regular. If you want. I thought that's the point of friends with benefits. We can hang out, we can make out. Whatever. Just casual."

Wally smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, casual." _Well, I guess that answers my question of what she wants. _Wally should be on cloud nine, but instead he felt his heart sink.

"Besides, isn't that a guy's dream? All sex, no strings?" Artemis smirked, picking up her jacket.

Wally tried to smile. "You know it."

"Besides, I know you have your little crush on M'gann." She shrugged on her jacket and walked to the door. "Wouldn't want to get in the way of true love or whatever."

_Why is everyone so obsessed with me and Megan? It was just a schoolboy crush. Not even, really._ "I don't think that'll be a problem." Wally answered slowly.

Artemis glanced at him, and he could see for a moment her eyes flash, but the look was so quickly shuttered that he couldn't be sure what it was. "Good." She replied coolly. "Happy to have it all worked out."

_What does that mean?_

With that she walked to the door, pulling it open. "Later Wall-man," she called over her shoulder, closing the door behind her.


End file.
